Fighting The Madness
by zanessalovex33
Summary: The Bolton's and Montez's families have hated each other since they can remember, every person in a family hates the other family. That's how it is, but when Gabriella goes to East High and sees Troy she can't help but to keep an eye on him, same for Troy
1. Chapter 1

Powerful, rich, and successful would be how people would describe the Montez family. They had everything; the fame and fortune. This family was probably the family people would envy; there was a beautiful girl who was smart, athletic, and majorly talented she went by the name Gabriella Montez. She was one of the nicest girls anyone could meet; she never was rude, ignorant, or snobby. Most people would think if you came out of a rich family you'd be stuck up and snobby, but Gabriella was far from that.

"Daddy, I think I can go to a boy-girl school." Gabriella told her dad when she was following him up the grand staircases of their mansion home.

"Are you sure? Isn't PBA for girls good enough?"

"Please Daddy?" She asked him; by her tone you could tell she really wanted to go to a different school.

Her dad was tired and couldn't win this argument anymore, "Fine, anything for my little girl."

"Love you." She kissed his cheek then walked off to her bedroom. Gabriella has attended Pacific Beach Academy for girls most of her life. It's great and everything; she just didn't like spending her time away from home and spending most of her time there. Her dad would always think that boys will try to get with her and break her heart in the end so he thought it was safer to put her in an all girl school. On her way up, she saw her brother listening in on the conversation, "Relax Matt, I'm not gonna go to your school." She rolled her eyes.

"Good, I didn't want you there anyways," He said to her, grinning. "But If I hear some guy is doing something to you, I'm gonna kill him."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shut up." She said then walked to her room and closed the door. She lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, she was happy. She was happy that she got the chance to experience a boy-girl school. Looking out the window; she watched the sun start to go down as it was getting later.

The next morning, Gabriella got up and got ready for her first day at school. She took a shower, did her hair and makeup, and then she got dressed. She went downstairs and saw her dad sitting in his office. She knocked softly on the door and waited for him to invite her in.

"Come on in." He yelled out.

Gabriella walked in and sat in the chair, "Hi daddy, I'm off to my first day of school." She smiled at him.

Her dad looked at her and then nodded, "Oh okay, well go eat breakfast and I'll drop you off."

"Actually…I was hoping you'd let me take the car today." She asked in a hopeful voice.

This caught her dad's attention. He put down the newspaper and looked at her, "I don't think so." He said to her.

"Please daddy, only for today." She pleaded.

He just couldn't say no to her, "Fine, well go eat breakfast first. Your mother is already eating."

Gabriella nodded then went to eat breakfast with her mom, after that she went to grab the car keys. "Bye dad." She said and when she walked to the door, her brother stopped her.

"Who's taking you to school?"

Gabriella grinned, "I'm taking the Bentley to school." Gabriella smirked then walked out, she heard her brother angry voice and then she drove off to school. When she got there, she parked the car and put the alarm on then headed off towards the big school. She walked to the entrance and looked up.

Welcome to East High.

She read the sign then walked through the doors. This was going to be an interesting first day of school for her.

"Damn, who's that new girl? Is that Gabriella Montez?" She heard someone saying that as she passed them on her way to the office. When she turned another corner she heard some boy say something like, "Hey cutie, you new?" But she didn't answer him of course.

On the other side of the hallway, here you have two boys talking to each other.

"Holy shit, that's Gabriella Montez!" The tall, big curly hair boy spoke to his friend.

The other boy looked back and saw her, "What is she doing here?" He yelled.

"You know her?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, I hate her and her family. What is she doing here?" He asked again.

The big curly hair looked at his friend, "why do you hate her?"

"It's a long story actually." He said then walked off towards the girl. He needed and wanted to know why she was here out of all places. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Gabriella Montez." He said when he caught up to her.

Gabriella heard someone say her name; she turned around to see who was talking to her. There she came face to face with him. "Troy Bolton." She said his name in a disgusted voice.

Here you have the other rich family of the city; the Bolton's'. This family was a rich and powerful family as well, they had everything they needed; a huge house, money, fame, and anything else that was good. One thing they had in common with the Montez family was they hated each other. Everyone knew why they hated each other, it goes far back when both of their parents went to high school. It was just a competitiveness that got the both of them to hate each other and from there it caused each person to hate the other family. Here you have Troy Bolton; he was pretty much the face of this school everyone loved him. He was athletic, cute, and mysterious. Troy had a legacy at this school; his father left a legacy and he was here to pick that back up.

"What are you doing on my territory?" Troy asked her in his ignorant tone.

Gabriella quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arm. There were people around staring at the two people talking. "Oh shut up, I transferred from the girl academy." She told him bitterly.

"Well why are you going to East High then? Why don't you go to your brother's school?" He asked her.

"Because I can." She told him straight out. "I can't be seen talking to you, daddy won't like the fact that I'm talking to a Bolton." Gabriella gave him a small taunting wave and began walking off.

Troy narrowed his eyes at her, "Tell your brother I'll see him on the court, and beat him again." He called out.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued walking off towards the front office. She was stopped by two girls though. "Can I help you?" She asked in an impatient voice. She needed to go to the office to get her schedule…if only she knew where it was.

"You seem lost, you need help?" One of them asks.

Gabriella looked around; she knew she wasn't going to find it anytime soon. "Sure." She said and walked with them.

"I'm Sharpay." The blonde one spoke.

Gabriella looked at her, "Gabriella."

"We know." They said. The other one spoke, "And I'm Taylor."

Gabriella looked at the two, "Well it's nice to meet you two." She said to them. They led her to the front office and smiled.

"Well we'll see you later?" Sharpay said to her.

Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe." She waved to them and then went inside to get her schedule. About ten minutes later she left the front office and headed to her first class which said homeroom. She walked to that class and she could see and people whispering and talking about her as she passed. This was something she had to get use to; all the talking and such. It was just a new experience. When she was walking to homeroom (attempting to find the room), she saw Taylor and Sharpay. She walked over to them. "Hey."

"Oh hey Gabriella." Taylor said, "What's up?"

"I can't find my homeroom class, can you guys help me?"

Sharpay laughed, "Sure, we have that class too so you can just come with us if you want."

Gabriella nodded and walked to the class that she had with the two girls she had met today. While walking towards class, she admires all her surroundings; everything was so school colored and she really liked it. Gabriella walked into the classroom and told the teacher she was new at this school.

"Ah! A Montez; how fortunate!" Miss Darbus spoke, "My open seat is in the back." She acknowledged her.

Gabriella smiled at the teacher and took a seat at the back of the classroom where she was assigned to. She looked around the classroom; some people were looking at her and talking about her. She did her best to ignore all the talkers.

"You'll get use to it." Taylor told Gabriella. Taylor sat across from Gabriella so it was all good.

Once the bell rang, the other students came in on time and took a seat. One person Gabriella noticed was Troy walking into this class. She groaned silently, "Great…" She muttered.

Miss Darbus began on announcements and then introduced Gabriella. "Everyone welcome Gabriella Montez; most of you might know her she is the daughter of David Montez." Miss Darbus said, "Troy, I'm sure you're familiar with Miss Montez."

Troy looked back at Gabriella, smirking a little then looked at Miss Darbus, "I guess so." He said to her, shrugging his shoulders again.

Gabriella shot Troy a quick look like then looked back at the teacher.

"Well, you two know that I do not tolerate with any rivalry stuff in this class. We all know that the two of you and your families have a feud but please keep it outside the class." Miss Darbus said.

Gabriella and Troy both nodded, "Yes Miss Darbus."

"Well welcome to East High Miss Montez." Miss Darbus welcomed her.

Gabriella smiled and gave Troy a deadly look. She knew there was no way that these two could be friends…ever. There were many reasons, like for one; she knew he was the biggest jerk ever, two; they don't get along, and three; her dad would not approve of her hanging out with a Bolton. She wondered what her dad would do when she told him that she attended the same school as him.

Troy looked over at Chad and then at the teacher before speaking to him, "Be careful of that one; her family are manipulative people who will backstab you." Troy whispered. "You better watch of for Taylor; who knows what'll happen if Gabriella and her become friends."

Chad rolled his eyes and laughed, "She doesn't seem that bad." He said to Troy, "Maybe you're overreacting."

Troy shook his head, "No, I'm positive of this one; I've known her and her family since I could even remember."

After class, Gabriella walked with Taylor and Sharpay to her next class since she didn't know where it was.

"Are people here nice?" Gabriella asked them.

Sharpay nodded, "Most people are." She told her, "The only way they're mean is if you try and start something or you're weird." Sharpay laughed.

"But in your case, I'm sure you won't be hated much…" Taylor's voice drifted off.

"Except by Troy…" Gabriella spoke.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, "Well you're in for something because he's all that this school talks about all the time."

Gabriella groaned, "Great…just great."

The three of them walked to her next class and Gabriella was glad that they had that class together too. When she walked into the classroom, she was assigned to sit at a table with the girls. She saw Troy was already in this classroom.

"Wow…"She said, "He really is in all my class huh?"

Troy smirked at Gabriella.

Gabriella sat down and looked around the classroom; people would occasionally wave to her and say hi. She'll say hi back to them.

"It's going to suck if we have all classes together." Gabriella heard Troy say. Gabriella nodded, "I know huh." She said. She looked back at him then back forward.

Well, she never knew that Troy would turn out to be cute…very cute. She knew it was wrong for her to look at him this way, but she couldn't help it. Maybe she was developing a little crush or not; she knew that he was her enemy.

Troy looked at Gabriella when she was looking at him and smirked. He turned back towards the front of the class and thought to himself. She was very pretty; he had to admit that but there was something about her that he had to hate…he just didn't know what yet.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, the next chapter might not be on for about 2-3 days or a little longer because I'm sick **

_Winter Formal Ball! __Friday, December 12th!__FORMAL WEAR ONLY!__Exclusive for East High Students unless informed with permission._

Gabriella stood in front of the flyer as she read this. She's never been to anything this fancy before since she did go to an all girl school.

"Pretty cool eh?"

Gabriella turned when she heard a voice behind her, "Uh yeah…"She said to the person who was talking to her, "I never have been to a ball before so yeah." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it's not that great unless you have a great date."

She nodded her head slowly, "I'm Gabriella." She extended her hand towards his. She was friendly to everyone so she might as well introduce herself.

"I know." He shook her hand, "I'm Phillip, Phillip Daniels or you can call me Phil for short."

Gabriella nodded, "Pleasure to meet you Phillip." She said then continued meandering through the halls.

Troy walked down the hallway in a group of people and saw Phillip talking to Gabriella. He made a disgusted face and walked over to them, "Hey Philly, what are you doing?" He asked him.

Gabriella looked over at Troy and narrowed her eyes at him.

Phillip looked at Troy and shrugged, "What? I'm talking to the new girl." He shrugged innocently.

Troy laughed and took him aside, "Dude, don't even think about it…she's a manipulative person." Troy whispered but apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

"Shut up Troy, you don't know me." Gabriella snapped.

"Oh but I do know your family and I'm sure all of you are the same." Troy said, moving Phillip aside.

Gabriella crossed her arm, "Right and your family is full of rude, arrogant, greedy people." She said to him.

Troy felt a bit of anger inside of him as he got closer to Gabriella, "Don't you even think about talking about my family. Take a look at yours before you talk about mine." He said in an angry tone. His face was inches away from hers.

"Get away from me." She said about a minute later. She stepped back and looked at him. She walked off away from the two of them.

"You're on my territory Gabriella, remember that!" He yelled out to her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued walking down the hallway. This is what she got herself into; everyday might even be like this. She knew Troy wasn't going to give up until she actually left this school and went to another school. Gabriella will not back down without a fight. She headed to her last class which was P.E. When she sat with the class, she noticed this was a class she didn't have with Troy, "Thank god." She whispered to herself.

--

By the time Gabriella got home, her family was all home except for her brother who had basketball practice. "Mom, dad, I'm home." She yelled then gave her dad the key, "Thanks daddy." She said then went up the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going? I want to hear about your first day at East High." He said to her when she was running up the stairs."I'll tell you at dinner, I have to shower." She exclaimed. By the time it was dinner; Gabriella went downstairs and saw everyone at the table already. Gabriella smiled at her family and they said their grace and began eating.

Her dad was the first one to speak up, "So how was your first day?"

Gabriella looked up at him, "It was pretty good." She said to him. "Daddy, guess who goes to my school."

"Hm?"

Matt spoke up for Gabriella though, "Troy Bolton goes there, you know; one of the Bolton's."

This caught her dad's attention, "What? As in Jack Bolton's son?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"I will not have you going to a same school with his son." He shook his head rapidly, you could tell he was angry because his face was turning red.

Gabriella's mom looked at him, "Honey calm down…"

"No! She will not go to school with him!"

"DADDY! It's not bad, I told him off today okay!" Gabriella pleaded.

He looked at her, "what did he say to you?"

"He was saying stuff about our family so I said stuff about his family back." Gabriella told her dad.

"I'm gonna kill that kid if he messes with you." Matt said to Gabriella. Even though Matt thinks Gabriella can be annoying he still cares for his little sister.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I know how to keep him in check." She said as she continued eating her dinner.

"Well be careful of that boy." Her dad said to her, "If I ever hear anything then his family will have a piece of my mind."

Gabriella shook her head and sighed, "Daddy, there's a Winter Ball coming up, can I go?"

"With a guy? I don't think so honey." Her dad said.

"MOM! Tell him!" Gabriella turned to her mother.

Her mom looked at the dad then back at Gabriella and shrugged her shoulders. "What do you think Matt? Should she go?"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know, I guess." He said, "It won't be that bad, that school is full of wimps and morons anyways. Gabriella knows what she's doing; she's a Montez."

"Well do you have a date?" Her dad asked.

"Well, no…but if I find one I want to go." She told her dad.

"Okay, fine." He said then they all finished dinner in peace and in a normal conversation.

--

Troy drove his sports car home and parked it in the garage. He went inside to his happy family and sat down on the couch. "Dad, I can't believe Gabriella Montez is going to my school." He said and held his head like he had a headache.

"WHAT! Shouldn't she be going to West High like her brother?" He asked. He motioned the maid to go finish cleaning elsewhere and he continued to talk to his son. "She does not belong here, not at my school." Jack said.

Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want you to get close to her." He said. "She's no good and her family is no good, all they want is money and more of our money."

Troy nodded, "Well duh, why would I want to get close to her anyways?"

"Gabriella Montez is a pretty girl!" Troy turned to see his little sister speaking.

"Tessa, Gabriella Montez is a bad girl. Bad girls like her aren't pretty." Troy said to her, laughing a little. Troy couldn't lie though; Gabriella was hot for being in a family he didn't like.

"You two wash up for dinner." Troy's mom spoke through the kitchen.

--

The next day at school, there were so many people asking each other to the formal dance. Gabriella walked through the doors and made it through a crowd of freshman and sophomores. She saw Taylor by her locker by some boy and she made her way over to them. "Hey." Gabriella said.

Taylor smiled, "Oh hey Gabs." She said to her. "Gabriella this is Chad, my boyfriend."

Chad looked at Gabriella; he remembered what Troy said about her. He looked at Taylor then back at Gabriella and nodded, "Nice to meet you Gabriella." He said.

Gabriella nodded, "as well to you too, Chad." She said and smiled at him. "Geez so many people are asking each other to the dance." She said, "Are you two going?" She asked.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah we are." Taylor hugged Chad and grinned.

"Are you going?" Chad asked Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head, "Nah, I want to but I don't think I'll be ask." She shrugged, "I'm new, and who would ask a new girl?"

Chad laughed, "You're Gabriella Montez."

"Yeah Yeah I know, I'm Gabriella Montez; every guy should be at my feet asking me." She said, rolling her eyes. She is so sick of people stereotyping her; just because she comes from a rich family and is beautiful doesn't mean she can get any guy she wants. "I'll see you guys later. It's nice to meet you Chad." She said then walked off.

Chad looked at Gabriella, "She's not so bad." He said to Taylor.

"She's nice; I think we'll be good friends." Taylor said.

"Yeah, Troy was wrong she's not some bad girl." Chad said and continued walking with her.

Gabriella walked down the hallway and continued to watch people get asked in a cute way. She smiled to herself and leaned against the hallway. She watched a couple asking each other to the dance. It was cute. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head, "Oh hey Phillip." She said to him, smiling. Phillip was a decent guy but she didn't think he was good enough.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." He said.

Gabriella bit her lip, even though she wanted to go to this dance. She didn't want to give Phillip the wrong signs or anything.

Troy was at his locker and was getting his books out. Once he was done he was walking down the hallway and over heard the conversation between the two. He looked at Gabriella's face and noticed that she didn't want to go. "Oh god, I can't believe I'm going to do this." He said then walked over to Gabriella and placed his arm around her, "She's going with me." He said to Phillip in a bold voice.

Gabriella felt an arm go around her shoulder; she looked up and saw it was troy. Her face dropped as she wondered what in the world Troy was doing. She had a late reaction before she pulled his arm off around her but Phillip already walked off.

"No need to thank me," He said to her.

Gabriella scoffed and walked over to him, "and what is that suppose to mean?"

"I know you didn't want to go with him so I had to save you and pretend I was going with you." He said, rolling his eyes. "Keep up Montez." He said as he continued walking.

Gabriella shook her head and smirked, "wow, you do know that I'm not going to go with you. I'd rather go with Phillip."

"I didn't say you need to go with me." He said to her, "I'd rather go with a pig then to go with you." He spoke to her.

"That's good to know." She said in a matter of fact voice. "You're so lucky my brother isn't here right now."

"What is he going to do? Cry again?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shut up and stop being immature Troy." She yelled at him.

Troy smirked, "Okay, chill you don't need to go crazy on me now." He said to her. "I have no clue why I helped you. I would've rather watched you suffer into trying to find a way to get out of that." He laughed obnoxiously. "Now you're screwed going to the dance with no one."

"And who are you going with?" She asked him.

"Doesn't matter, I can go with any girl I want to." He said to her in a cocky tone.

"Right…" She said, "Not any girl."

"Prove it." Troy said, "Choose any girl and I guarantee I can ask her to go with me." He said to her.

"Me." She smirked, "I thought so. Not so smart now are you Troy." She said to him then walked off.

Troy watched her walk off; "Go home to your weak family." He called out to her, she had outsmarted him and he didn't like that.

--

At lunch, Chad sat down next to Troy and gave him the guy handshake. "Hey man." He said.

Troy smiled, "What's up?" He said.

"I met Gabriella today, she seems pretty cool." Chad opened his food and began eating it.

"Dude what did I tell you? She's no good."

"Maybe not to you, but I think I'm gonna give her a chance, chill out okay." Chad said and then the other guys came over to the table.

Zeke was one of the other basketball players, "Hey so do all of you guys have a date to the dance yet?" he asked them. "I was gonna ask Sharpay but she asked someone from some other school." Zeke sighed.

Most of the guys nodded their heads except for Troy.

"What about you Troy?"

"Nah, I don't know who I want to ask yet."

"Well you better hurry; the good girls are running out."

These two basketball players were having a conversation on their own and Troy heard them talking, "man some guy will be lucky to take Gabriella."

"I feel bad for the guy who's taking Gabriella." Troy spoke.

"Aren't you going with her?" A voice from behind spoke.

Troy turned around and saw Phillip.

The others looked at Troy, wondering what was going on. Crap. Troy looked at Phillip, "Just sit man." He said to him.

Chad looked at Troy, "what the hell? I thought you two hated each other."

"I thought so too." Phillip said. "But I tried asking her today and Troy said he's going with her."

Gabriella was walking passed the boys basketball table and heard this._ Over my dead body he wishes he was going with me._ Gabriella turned, "yeah he and I are going." Gabriella said then walked over to the other table.

"Ooo, if your dad finds out he's going to kill you and Gabriella's dad and brother are going to come after you." Chad said.

_Shit. What did I get myself in to?_ Troy asked himself.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that?" Troy asked Gabriella after lunch, "Why did you tell people I was going with you? I told you I'd rather go with a pig than with you." He smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I just saved your ass so we're even." She told him simply as she was walking to her locker.

"Well I don't need you to help me." He said, "You are the last person I will ask for help." Troy told her then walked away, he shook his head and watched the other people look at him. "What are you guys looking at?" he yelled and everyone turned back and resumed what they were doing.

Gabriella watched him walk away; she knew this was going to be how he was going to act because he was a Bolton. That was very typical of them. After he left, she headed back over to her locker where she ran into the two girls that she had met, "Hey girls." She said to them.

"Why are you going with Troy? I thought you hated him?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I thought you did." Sharpay said.

Gabriella shrugged, "I do, and I'm not going with him. Over my dead body." She said to them while going through her locker. "I only said I would so everyone would get off his back…you know actually; I don't know why I helped him." She spoke as she closed her locker.

"It's because you're too nice." Taylor said. They all headed to their next class.

"Even to Troy." Sharpay added.

Gabriella nodded, "Stupid me, I need to learn to be mean huh?" She asked.

"Ya think?"

--

David Montez (Gabriella's dad) walked through the super market shopping for his office. As he turned the corner of the store he ran into Jack Bolton. He stopped walking and a big smirk came across his face. "Well well well."

Jack Bolton looked at him and laughed, "Still showing your face eh?"

He clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes, "Oh shut up."

"So I hear your daughter is going to my son's school." Jack said.

He nodded, "So what? If I ever hear that your son laid a hand on my daughter you're through."

Jack laughed, "And what are you going to do to me and my family?"

"Oh you'll see…" He said and walked away from him.

--

Phillip saw Gabriella after school and ran over to her, stopping her before she got into her car. "Gabriella." He said aloud.

Gabriella spun on her heel and looked and saw Phillip heading her direction. He sighed and closed her eyes then smiled at him, "Oh hey." She said in a friendly voice.

"So are you going with Troy then?" He asked, still questioning their date together.

She nodded slowly, "Uh huh…" She said, "I gotta go, bye!" She said then got into the car and locked the doors.

"How the hell is that possible…" Phillip muttered under his breath and walked away from her.

On her way home, she passed the market where she saw Troy's dad crossing the street. Her eyes narrowed and he looked into her car and made eye contact with Gabriella. Jack had smirked and gave her a cocky wave as he walked by. Gabriella pressed on her engine to make it roar then watched him leave. She arrived at the mansion and parked the car in the garage and went into the house. "Daddy!"

"Yeah in the office!"

Gabriella dropped her bag in the front that the maid picked up and went to put in her room. Gabriella went to her dad's office and plopped down on his chair. "You'll never guess who I saw crossing the street."

"Who?" Her dad asked but he didn't take his eyes off the computer.

"Mr. Bolton."

This caught his attention and made him look at her, "Where? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, I was in the car, he just waved…"

He smirked, "Well don't make eye contact with him or any of his kids. They're no good."

Gabriella swallowed and nodded slowly, "Okay…" She said then stood up and walked out of the room but before she got to leave her dad stopped her.

"Gab?"

"Yes dad?"

"If you want to go to this ball, I want to see your date first." He said to her, smiling.

Gabriella nodded, "Okay…" She said then walked away, "I gotta find a date!" She said to herself then went to her room.

--

After basketball practice, Troy went home and went to take a shower. When he got out, his dad was in his room looking at pictures.

"Dad, what are you doing in my room?" Troy asked while he was drying his hair.

"Oh…nothing just looking at some pictures." He said.

Troy sat on his bed and looked at his dad, "Really now, what's up?" He asked.

His dad turned to him, "I need you to do something." He said to his son. He looked at him face to face with a serious tone.

"What? What is it?"

"Okay well David thinks he's really all that and is better than his family, I really think he's all talk."

"Dad not again…this was back in the days."

"I don't care I still hate their family, well anyways. I want you to get close to his daughter, and crush her. Crush her heart and make her run back to daddy then her dad will find out she's been trying to be with you and will make her move far away." Jack spoke.

Troy smirked and laughed, "Really you want me to do that?"

He nodded, "For our family's sake."

He shrugged, "Okay, that's a piece of cake."

"That's my boy."

Troy watched his dad leave the room then he lay down back in bed. "This is going to be fun." He said, smiling to himself. He always wanted to mess up the Montez's life, because her family has always been mean to his family so it was considered payback. He knew that Gabriella was going to be hard to get to because she was stubborn and hated him too; and he knew that if her brother found out then he'll be coming over Troy.

--

Gabriella lay down in bed and read one of her books that she had to do for class. The only thing on her mind really was the dance and the new people she met. She really didn't want to go to this dance with Phillip. He was nice and all, but she just didn't want to go to her very first dance with someone who she saw as a nice guy. She heard a knock on her door and laid the book on her stomach. "Come in!" She said softly.

Matt walked into Gabriella's room and sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Hey." He said to her and then looked around her room.

"Hi Matt, what are you doing in my room?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "Nothing, I was just checking up on you and seeing how you were doing in school. Is Troy bugging you?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "School is good and no he's not bugging me, I'm taking care of him myself." She said and picked up her book again.

"Well if he gives you any problems, let me know and I'll take care of him." Matt said and stood up, "Even though you're a bratty little sister, I still care for you." He grinned then left the room.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and then went back to reading before she headed off to sleep.

--

"Troy who are you going to the dance with?" A sophomore girl came up to him and asked him when he walked into the school.

He shrugged, "I don't know." He said then walked off away from her.

The sophomore girl had a huge grin on her face because she thought she could have a chance with him. Troy didn't even know the girl; as a matter of fact he's never seen the girl in his life. Troy saw Gabriella at her locker surrounded by some guys on his basketball team. He walked over there and shooed the other guys away.

Gabriella turned and saw Troy, her face dropped and she looked at the guys when they walked away. "What do you want Troy?" She asked in a cold voice.

Troy leaned against her locker and smiled, "So uh, about the dance…" he said to her.

"No I will not go with you, like you've said I'd rather date a pig then go with you, so I'm just using your words." She used his words against him.

With her words, Troy wanted to walk away and talk crap about her but he had to man up and do what he was suppose to do, "Uh, right…" he said to her then shook his head, "Anyways, then who are you going with then? People already think I'm going with you."

Gabriella shrugged, "Oh well, make something up…say I was busy or something. I don't know." She said then walked away from him.

Troy went to go walk next to her.

"What Troy? I can't be seen walking and talking with you. It's bad for my reputation."

"Whatever." Troy said then walked away. He had to find another way to get to her. Her guard was way up and he knew that she wanted to keep her distance from him. She hated him, he hated her; he didn't know how this was going to work.

"He's so annoying." Gabriella muttered under her breath and walked to her next class.

Troy headed to his chemistry and went up to the teacher, "Hey teacher." He sat down at one of the desks in front.

"Hi Troy, what can I help you with?" The teacher asked him.

"For seating charts do you think you can put me and Gabriella next to each other?"

"What? I thought you two weren't allowed to sit next to each other."

Troy nodded, "Yeah I know, but it's about time two people actually get along. Change up the little feud for once." He told her.

The teacher looked at Troy, she wondered what he had up his sleeves but she nodded and wrote their names next to each other.

"Thanks Miss." He said then walked out of the class. "Now I have to start from the bottom and work my way up." Troy saw Gabriella in the hallway and walked passed her but he stopped and paused when he was moving he looked at her and he smirked, "See you in chemistry." He said and continued walking.

Gabriella looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "he's so immature." She told her friends and then went into her class.

Chad looked at Troy and walked to him, "What do you have up your sleeves?" he asked. The bell rung and students began moving towards the doors of their classroom. Only Troy, chad and a few other students were in the hallway.

"What?" Troy shrugged, "Can't I tell someone I'll see them in class?"

"I thought you hated her. Dude what is up with you? First you say you hate her then the next thing I know you're going to the dance with her and then you talk to her?" Chad asked.

"Dude, chill out. I'm not going to the dance with her." He said.

"Then why…"

"Because it's a joke. Ha Ha, get it?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know man…" Chad said and continued walking. "Somethin' ain't right and I'm gonna get to it, she's a nice girl don't mess with nice girls."

Troy watched Chad walked away and then a mad face came across his face, "Who the hell does he think he is? Telling me what I should and shouldn't do." Troy went to his class. He was looking forward to chemistry class.

--

Now was the time everyone would usually ditch class and go eat somewhere off campus but Gabriella was never the one to skip. She had chemistry and that was the only class she hated with a passion. When she walked in there, she saw Troy already sitting down. Right away, she noticed that there was a seating chart so she went over to the teacher, "Where do I sit?" She asked.

"Over by Troy." The teacher spoke and then went to continue writing the schedule.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T SEAT ME NEXT TO TROY!" She rapidly turned to the teacher, "YOU KNOW THAT WE CAN'T SIT TOGETHER! MY DAD WON'T LET!"

"Sorry, it's randomized." She said.

Troy laughed, "What? You can man up and sit with me for at least an hour? You Montez's are weak." Troy said. He knew he was pushing her buttons but this was the only way for her to sit.

Gabriella let out a big sigh and threw a fit. She went to sit next to Troy and faced away from him.

"You're such a bit…"

Gabriella turned to look at him, "I don't care what you call me." She said when she cut him off, "You're useless and a no one to me." She told him.

"Whoa, ouch." He said, smirking.

"You're so immature." Gabriella said to him.

"Okay, everyone partner up with the person you are sitting to and do the lab! Anyone who doesn't finish will have to stay after school and finish up. No excuses!" The teacher said.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "You stand back, and I'll do the lab." She said, "You're good for nothing."

"I want to do the lab to and you have to let me." Troy said to her.

Gabriella groaned, "Okay fine, but if we have to stay after my dad is not going to be happy."

"Relax will ya?" Troy said, "He won't find out." He said.

Gabriella went to get the equipment and the two began on the lab. Throughout the lab they could not agree on anything. Either Gabriella wanted to do one thing but Troy wanted to or Troy was being bossy.

"TIMES UP!"

Gabriella and Troy looked at their lab which was nowhere close to done.

"Now look what you did." Gabriella said, "We have to stay after."

"Shit, my dad's going to kill me!" Troy said in frustration.

"Oh shut up, you're only missing a little bit of practice." She sat back down on the stool and sighed.

"I guess I'll be seeing you after school, partner."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and the bell rung which caused everyone to stand up and jet out of the classroom quickly.

"So far, so good." Troy said to himself.

The school day went by quickly for Troy, he was curious to know what will happen after school. He knew Gabriella wouldn't be in a good mood; at all.

Gabriella went to her locker and called her dad, "Daddy? Yeah, I have to stay after school…"It was ridiculous how she still had to check in at the age of 17. "No, I have to stay to finish a lab, I'll be home later. Love you bye." She said then hung up the phone. She headed over to the chemistry lab and saw Troy already there.

"Let's just finish this and go home okay?"

Troy nodded and they went to resume the lab. The two seemed to get going pretty fast because they didn't really talk to each other much. The teacher stepped out the room really quick and told the two not to get into a fight or an argument.

"So uh, how do you like East High?"

Gabriella turned to look at Troy, "Why are you talking to me? You're supposed to hate me." She told him, "You do remember our families hate each other."

Troy smirked, "Doesn't mean we have to hate each other." He told her, shrugging.

Gabriella didn't say anything to that; she continued to work on the lab.

Troy leaned against the table and sighed, "I don't understand why just because they hate each other means we have to."

"That's just the way it is and that's how we grew up."

"I bet if I actually got to know you, you'd be a cool girl." He shrugged.

Gabriella looked at him and laughed, "Right…"

"No seriously," he said.

Gabriella kept her eyes on him, "we both know even if our parents don't hate each other we still probably would never get along."

Troy laughed, "Okay, whatever you say…I'm just trying to prove a point."

"Well thanks for trying." She said to him.

Troy kept his eyes on her for a few more seconds then continued to work. "You're a nice girl Gabriella. Hate isn't suppose to be in your blood."

Gabriella kept quiet.

"Honestly, try and get along with me. You might end up liking me after all."

Gabriella shot a look at Troy.

"Not like like, I mean as a friend!" Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Just try." Troy said.

Gabriella shrugged, "We'll see." She said then wrote their names on the paper. "See you tomorrow Troy." She said.

Troy smirked, "This is working." He said when she left then went to his own car to grab his bag for basketball.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

What Troy had said to Gabriella today when they were working on the lab was on her mind. She wondered if Troy meant what he said about them two trying to get along and be different from the rest of the family. "What am I thinking? Of course it's a joke, he's never serious." She said to herself as she went through her house door. She dropped the key off in her dad's office and began heading out to her room.

"Wait I want to talk to you." Her dad said.

Gabriella sat down on the chair that was in front of his desk and waited for him to talk, "What's up?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "Not much, I was wondering how your day at school was."

Gabriella looked at her dad, "It was okay, and just really tiring that's all." She said.

"Do you still want to stay at East High? It's not too late to transfer back." He told her, he still was iffy about her going to school with Troy.

She rolled her eyes, "Dad I'm gonna be fine…you have nothing to worry about."

He nodded and went back to reading the paper. Gabriella sat there, waiting to be dismissed or something from his office. She glanced around on his desk and noticed a few pictures of the family and of her parents and such.

"I have you ask you something…" Her dad said when he put the newspaper down.

"What?" She asked him.

"That Troy Bolton kid…" He began to say.

"Yes?"

"How is your relationship with him?" Her dad questioned.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow and wondered what her dad meant by that, "What are you talking about? You know I don't talk to that guy."

"Oh I know, but do you ever talk to him like tell him to buzz off or anything?" He asked.

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders, "Why what's up?" She asked him, she was still a bit suspicious of what her dad wanted her to do.

"I need you to get close to him." He said.

"What?! WHY?!" She asked him, "He's so annoying!"

He chuckled and leaned forward in his seat. "His son will be so wrapped up with you and then he'll mess up the game against Matt."

Gabriella looked at him weirdly, "Dad! I don't want to have any business with any of them. Matt and Troy can settle it their own way. This has nothing to do with me!" She spoke. "Besides, you're over protective of me so why are you going to make me get close to him; you never know he might try something on me."

"I know you're strong enough to make your own decisions…" he said, "Just think about how they're treating our family."

"Dad, I'm not doing it. I'd rather transfer back than to get close to Troy."

He sighed, "Alright, just think about it…" He said to her.

"Okay..." She said then got up and went to her room, "I can't believe him, and my very own dad is making me do his dirty work." She said then went into her room to see her brother. "Get out." She said to him.

"I heard your conversation with dad." Matt said.

"And?" She asked.

"I think it's a good idea, I mean if Troy wins then all the scholarship recruits will go to him." He said, sighing. "Basketball is the only way I'll be able to get into college…as you know I'm barely passing my classes."

Gabriella looked at him, "Maybe you should do your homework more often." She said to him.

Matt shook his head, "I do, it's just hard." He said to her. "I really need this and I think if Troy has a girl then you'll keep him distracted."

She scoffed, "I can't believe all of you are using me." She said.

Matt grabbed her pillow and began tossing it up in the air and catching it, "It's only until the game is over." He said.

"Fine, just because I want to see you go to college and get away from me." She said to him, "Now get out of my room before I change my mind."

"Thanks little sis." He said then ruffled her hair and walked out.

Gabriella muttered under her breath and untangled her hair. She plopped down on bed and propped her elbows. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She said to herself. "It's only until the game." She reminded herself.

Tomorrow was going to be a real interesting day. Neither of them knew that they had to act like they liked each other just to make their parents happy.

--

The sun shined through Gabriella's eyes the next morning. Even though it was cold outside, the sun was still up and bright. The sun shined in her eyes, causing her to flutter her eyes open and turn on her stomach. She read the alarm clock and it said 7:00 AM. "CRAP" She said then got changed and ready for school. She booked it downstairs to see her parents sitting around the table. "Why didn't you guys wake me up for school?!" Gabriella panicked.

"It's okay; you're not going to be late. I'll take you to school." Her dad said and went to get his car and took Gabriella to school.

In the car, it was quiet for the first few minutes until her dad spoke up, "So are you going to help out your brother?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess." She said.

"Just be careful of him okay? You can stop whenever." He told her then dropped her off at the drop off zone.

She nodded and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Love you." She said then got out of the car and headed inside the school. When she got inside and went to class, she had a second to spare before the bell rung. Gabriella saw Troy sitting down then went to sit in the back.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, "Geeze, you were almost late." She laughed.

Gabriella smiled then began paying attention to the teacher.

The teacher began on announcements and told the class what was going on today. "Well I'm finished with announcements you students may talk amongst yourselves." She said then went back to reading one of her drama books.

Gabriella stood up and walked over to Taylor who was near Troy. "I'm so tired." Gabriella said to Taylor.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smirked a little. Gabriella looked back at him and smirked back. The bell rung and all students stood up and went out of the classroom. Gabriella was one of the lasts to exit.

"Gabriella." Troy said to her.

She turned her head to see Troy walking towards her. "What?" She asked him.

"So about yesterday, did you put any thought into it?"

_No way._ She said to herself then smiled, "Yeah I did…and I think you're right." She said to him.

Troy was taken aback. "What?" he was shocked, he didn't think Gabriella would want to be his friend no matter what he did.

"You're right; we shouldn't act like our parents. We should prove to them that they need to get over whatever happened in the past and think about the future." Gabriella told him as she continued to walk down the hallway.

Troy followed her down the hallway and now he was confused. He wondered why the change of heart all of a second. "Oh…okay? So you want to hang out sometimes then?" He asked her in the confuse tone.

_Over my dead body._ "Sure." She said to him, smiling softly and weakly.

"Alright cool…meet me after school then?" He asked her.

"Don't you have basketball practice?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side a little.

He shrugged, "yeah, but its okay if I miss one practice anyways." He said to her then parted his ways, "I'll see you later?" he asked.

She nodded and walked away to her class.

"Why in the world were you talking to Troy?" Taylor asked Gabriella as she caught up with her on their way to history class.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know, I just felt like it I guess." She said to Taylor. She entered the classroom and took a seat at a desk.

"Well, that's weird. Whatever." She let it go and sat down near Gabriella.

Gabriella sat at her desk, thinking about what had just happened a few minutes ago. She just made a date with her arch enemy. Gabriella was not looking forward to this date; at all. She'd rather hang out with Phillip then to hang out with Troy. School went by surprisingly fast for Gabriella, she breezed through each class without realizing how short the day was. After school, she waved goodbye to her friends and walked out to the front where Troy would be meeting her.

"So you do show up, I thought you were gonna stand me up." He said to her then smiled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes away from him so he couldn't see and then nodded, "No I'm not mean like that." She said to him, "Where are we going?" She asked as she walked with him to his car.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know." He said, "Where do you want to go?" He opened the door for her then went around to his side and got into the car.

She thought for a moment, "We can go…" She stopped talking for a moment, then spoke up, "let's go Go kart racing." She said.

Troy raised his eyebrow, "You Go-Kart?" He asked.

She laughed, "So what? It's fun." She said then watched Troy start the car and drive off. It was so awkward and weird for her to be in the car with him. She kept silent until they got to the place that they wanted to. When they got there, Troy and Gabriella walked into the place to see it not that crowded because students were still at school or heading home.

Troy went to the desk and bought the tickets and then they got into one car each.

"I'm totally going to beat you." Gabriella spoke as she placed her helmet on and buckled herself.

Troy laughed and did the same to himself, "Right…" he said to her.

The green light went on and the two sped off racing. These two came from competitive families so of course one of them wanted to win. Gabriella was concentrating really hard and cut in front of Troy.

"I will not let her beat me." He said and continued to drive ahead of her. When they got to the finish line, Gabriella had passed him to it according to the video. "You got lucky." Troy said to her as they got out of their cars.

"I told you I was going to beat you."

Troy smirked, "whatever." He said. They went over to the table and bought something to eat.

"So um, why are you all of a sudden really nice to me?" She asked him. "I know you just didn't wake up one day and decide that…" She said.

Troy took a bite out of his hotdog, "I don't know, I just know you're better than your family. I know you're not some huge bitc-"

"Language." She informed him.

"You know what I mean though…"

She shrugged, "Yeah, but my family hates your family and I grew up knowing that."

"So? You're a nice girl; don't start hating people just because other people do."

Gabriella sighed, "It's my family; and I'm part of that family."

"I just know you're better than that."

"You don't even know me Troy; why are you going to say all these different things." Gabriella asked him.

"Honestly, I can tell."

Gabriella crossed her arms on the table and looked at him.

"Truthfully, I think this is all an act. You're just saying you hate me so much when you know you can't hate someone."

"Shut up Troy."

"What? It's true and you know it."

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!" Gabriella shouted.

Troy pulled back and stopped talking, "Sorry." He muttered.

Gabriella pushed her hair back and looked around. "This isn't a good idea." She said to him.

"What's not?"

"You and I are trying to prove a point to our families." She said.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her, "You want to go home then?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I don't want to go home to the hell hole."

Troy laughed, "Oh it can't be that bad." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "when you have your brother annoying you then it's a hell hole."

"Matt can't be that bad. He seems like a cool guy,"

Gabriella looked at him weirdly. "I thought you hate him?"

"I do, but he seems cool."

"Right."

"Well you seem like you really like your family; what's wrong with them?"

"I love them to death and all, it's just…they expect so much out of me and think I can do everything for them. They always want me to be better and stuff." She shrugged, "I'm just so sick of it." She told him. She didn't think she'd tell Troy this much.

Troy listened to every word she said, "Well it can't be worst then mine. My dad is like basketball twenty-four seven. I'm so sick of him telling me what to do." He said, "Sometimes, it's not all about basketball." He said. "He thinks basketball is my life when really it's not. Who knows, I might not even want to play professional basketball. Also people think I'm a bad guy because I'm an all-star" he used the quotation hand remarks, "but I'm not that bad."

Gabriella looked at him and thought about how her dad was like his. They expected so much out of their kids. "Hey." She said to make him look at her, "You're in a position that probably half of the guys would kill for." She said. "Don't let someone else control your dream because your dream is in the grasp of your hand."

Troy smiled at her and shrugged, "I guess." For the first time in years you didn't have a Montez and Bolton yelling at each other all the time. The two of them got up and headed to Troy's car. "Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." She smiled at him and in the car they talked more than the time they were coming here.

"You know, I misjudged you." She said to Troy.

Troy laughed, "Its okay." He said.

She didn't know how much of this thing she's doing for her dad going to hold up. She felt bad for what she was doing.

Troy felt bad for trying to get close to her just to hurt her in the end, but he knows that he's doing this for his dad.

How long can they keep this up?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

"You're not falling for him are you?" Matt asked her.

Gabriella shrugged, "No…"

"Oh my god, are you serious? You're falling for him. YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T. Dad's going to kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for the lift home." Gabriella said to Troy. Well, at least on their first date neither of them tried killing each other.

Troy nodded, "Yeah." He said, "It's good that we're trying to prove our families wrong." Troy said. Gabriella nodded and closed the door. Troy watched her walk into her house and then drove off back to his house.

When Gabriella got into the house; her dad and brother were playing pool in the game room. "I'm home." She said.

"What took you so long to get home? Why didn't you call me?" Her dad questioned right away.

"Relax dad, I was with Troy…doing what you both wanted me to do." She said as she passed them.

Matt and the dad smiled at each other, "That's my girl." Her dad said. Gabriella nodded slowly then headed up to her room. Her brother was following her from behind.

"Well? How did it go? Is he falling for you yet?" Matt asked.

"No Matt, I just hung out with him today…we barely got along." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Matt smirked, "Well please hurry! The game is in two weeks and I need you to get him to fall in love with you so we can win!"

"You mean so you can win?"

"Well whatever, I need to go to college." Matt said.

Gabriella sighed, "Well what the heck am I suppose to do? I can't throw myself at him, that's just wrong and I am not that kind of girl." She sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair.

Matt shrugged, "I don't know, hang out with him more…talk with him more! I don't know what you girls do, just do something!" He walked out of the door.

"This is so dumb and pathetic." Gabriella said, "Troy is a nice guy that everyone is stereotyping." She said to herself, "I'm supposed to hate him; why can't we just leave it like that?"

--

Troy drove into the garage and then got out of his car and closed the garage. He walked into the house to see his dad watching some basketball game. "Hi dad..." he said.

Jack turned and saw Troy. He turned off the TV and smiled, "So how did it go? Did you get her to fall for you?"

"So far, I think its working." Troy said, smirking a little. "If she lets her guard down then I think we have it in the bank."

"Alright cool, you're golden!" jack said, "But that doesn't let you off the hook from missing practice! Why couldn't you hang out with her after?"

Troy looked at his dad, "dad calm down, I was doing what you wanted me to do; I'll be good at the game so you have nothing to sweat about."

"Well don't miss practice again or I'm forced to bench you." He said.

Troy nodded and went to his room. He threw his backpack in the corner and then went online to check his MySpace. He browsed around and saw Gabriella's MySpace. He clicked Add To Friends and then closed his MySpace out.

--

The next day at school, Gabriella was early because she had to turn in some work. In the hallway, when she was passing Phillip; she heard him call his name. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Hi Phillip."

"Hey Gabs, what's up?"

"Not much, just heading to my locker." She said as she continued walking. He was following her as she walked.

Phillip nodded, "So uh, what are you doing after school?"

"Hanging out with me." Troy said as he walked up to the two of them. Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy who saved her from turning Phillip down again.

Phillip looked at Troy then backed off and headed towards his friends.

Gabriella turned and looked at Troy. Okay game time. She forced herself to smile at him, "Oh really now?" She asked, pushing his shoulder gently to flirt with him.

Troy smirked, he didn't know Gabriella would act different the next day, "Oh yeah, you know it. You want to hang out tonight?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "like a date?"

"Yeah, sure." He said to her, "We can go to a nice dinner or something."

People who were surrounding them glanced at them weirdly. They were talking amongst themselves and probably asking why these two were hanging around each other.

"It's a date." She said to him, she winked at him and walked away to her locker. When she was walking, she rolled her eyes and sighed. She should've known the Troy she talked to yesterday would be acting different around her the next day.

"What in the world has gotten into her?" Troy asked as he watched her walk away. He shook it off and walked over to Chad and the others.

Chad looked at Troy, "you are coming to practice today aren't you?" Chad would be mad when Troy would miss practice because the whole squad was force to run extra.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know, I might hang out with Gabriella."

"Dude what the hell?" He asked, "I thought you two hated each other? What the hell is going on?" Chad demanded to know.

"What? She and I get along. We thought we would hate each other since both of our families hate each other but I guess not." He shrugged.

"I think you're messing with her heart."

Troy smirked, "You don't know anything." Troy began walking with Chad.

"I still don't understand this, you said you hated her and would never ever date her or anything."

Troy laughed, "Well I changed my mind." He rolled his eyes, "I gotta go to class." He walked away from Chad.

--

During school Troy would always meet up with Gabriella like in between classes. He would walk her to class and talk with her when they were in the same class. Gabriella would always allow him to walk her and talk with her. Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad knew something was up but they couldn't figure out what it was.

It was lunch time and Gabriella was hungry. She went to grab a salad to eat and bumped into Troy, "Hey you." She said, winking at him.

Troy smirked and then he smiled, "Oh hey." He said to her.

"Join me for lunch?" She asked as she walked off towards a table. She swayed her hip a little bit more then she should have.

Troy watched her and walked with her over to the table that was empty. Other people were watching the two eat and talk with each other.

Gabriella opened her food and began eating it. She looked around at all the eyes on them. She laughed softly as she bit her salad. "Look at all the eyes." She told Troy.

Troy glanced around and laughed. "Well at least we're giving them something to talk about." He said to her.

Gabriella smiled at him then looked over at her friends who were staring down at them. Gabriella looked away and then looked back at Troy. "Tonight should be fun…" She said.

He nodded, "Yeah…do your parents know we hung out last night?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No they'd kill me, what about you?"

"Same here."

Gabriella smiled, "Well I'm surprise people who see us now aren't telling our parents." She said, laughing.

"Oh they won't, they're too scared to talk to my dad except for the boys but they have more important things on their mind." Troy said.

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah people are scared of my dad too."

"Hey, another thing we have in common." Troy said, smiling.

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess so." She said. The bell rung and so Gabriella and Troy stood up and he walked her to class.

"Well I'm see you after school." He said to her.

Gabriella nodded, "Oh do you want my cell phone number?"

"Sure." He said then they exchanged numbers. He waved to her then walked off to his next class.

--

After school, Troy and Gabriella walked to Troy's car. They got into the car and drove to the restaurant that Troy had in mind. They arrived at the restaurant and walked into the building. They were seated in a nice spot of the place. "This is a nice place." She said, "Do you take all of your dates here?" She teased.

Troy laughed, "Oh shut up." He said to her. He was going to make sure he says the right thing so she wouldn't yell at him.

Gabriella laughed and opened the menu. Troy opened his and the two ordered their food. At first, neither of them said anything until Gabriella spoke up.

"So are you excited for the game against my bro?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I really want to win this, all the recruiters will be there…" he said.

Gabriella shrugged, "You'll do well."

"If your brother has gotten any better I wouldn't know." Troy said.

"Well it'll be a good game to watch."

"Are you gonna go to it?"

"Probably," She shrugged.

Troy smiled, "Well I hope you do." He said to her. They got their food and began eating it and talking to each other. Troy actually made Gabriella laugh a lot and Troy really listened to Gabriella. At this time, both of them forgot why they were hanging out in the first place. Troy insisted on paying but they ended up going half. Gabriella didn't want to go home yet so they pulled up to the beach and sat down on the rocks. It was extremely cold since it was in the winter time but they managed to survive and watch the sunset.

"My mom wants me to be a doctor." Gabriella said, "But I want to be a singer or dancer…something in that industry…"

"Then why don't you go for it?"Troy asked.

"I don't know, I'm scared to go against them." Gabriella said.

Troy sighed, "Remember what you told me, don't let anyone interfere with your dream when it's in the grasp of your hands."

Gabriella smiled at Troy when he reused her quote. It really did make her smile. "We should get going home." She said, "before my dad gets suspicious and all."

Troy nodded and headed to the car and drove her back to her house.

"It was nice hanging out with you." She said.

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

Gabriella kept her gaze on him for him a moment and felt him getting closer to her face. She knew a kiss was coming so when he was leaning in she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. "Good night Troy." She said then left the car and headed inside.

Troy smiled to himself and drove off home.

Gabriella headed inside the house to see her dad in the office and on the phone. "good thing." She said to herself and headed upstairs. Matt met her at the top of the stairs.

"You were out with Bolton huh?"

"yeah. "She shrugged.

"So how was it? Was he nice to you?"

Gabriella nodded, "yes we was."

Matt sat on her bed, "Where'd he take you out to this time?" he asked her.

"To eat."

"Well was it fun?"

She nodded and smiled to herself.

"Why aren't you telling me what's going on or what happened?" Matt asked. "You're falling for him aren't you?" Matt asked her.

Gabriella shrugged, "No…"

"Oh my god, are you serious? You're falling for him. YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T. Dad's going to kill you."

Gabriella looked at Matt, "I'm not falling for him, and I'm doing this to help you." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she faced away from Matt. Was she falling for Troy?

"Well don't even think of falling for him, he's no good for you and he's probably only doing this to get in your pants."

"Matt get out of my room." She said and forced him out.

Her dad was the next one to come into her room. "Hey, where were you?"

"Out with Troy doing what you told me."

"Well good, make sure you don't actually fall for him though or else." He said. Gabriella nodded, "I know dad, I don't like him like that."

"Okay just making sure." He stood up and left her room.

She slammed the door and sat on her bed. "I can't be in this house right now. " She sighed and picked up her phone. She dialed Troy's number and waited for him to answer. "Troy? Hey, are you busy?...I can't be in this hell hole…can you come pick me up? Alright see you in a bit." Gabriella was tired of her dad telling her to do this and that to Troy. She didn't even know why she wanted to go out with him tonight. Her feelings for him changes so fast. Who knows, maybe tomorrow she'll hate him again.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"It's so beautiful out here…"

Troy nodded, "Yeah it is."

Gabriella looked at Troy and he was gazing back at her. They both leaned in and…


	6. Chapter 6

Troy pulled up into the block but not in front of Gabriella's mansion. He texted her and waited for her to come out.

Gabriella poked her head out of her door to see if anyone was around. She knew that Matt wouldn't check in on her because he would be busy playing video games. Her dad was busy in his office and her mom was probably doing something in the living room. Gabriella walked through the backdoor and out of the property and towards Troy's car. She got in and sighed, "Thank you SO much." She told him as she buckled herself up.

Troy began driving off into the streets. "Why did you call me out of all people?" He asked her.

Gabriella shrugged, "Good question; I don't know… I guess because you're the first person I thought of." She faced him.

He nodded slowly and continued driving. The car ride was quiet at first like always then Gabriella spoke up. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know do you feel like doing something or just relaxing?"

"Just relaxing…" she said to him, "My family has been pushing mine buttons and I just needed to get out." She told him.

Troy laughed, "Me too, they've been asking me to do so much for them and it's weird."

"Oh...like what?"

Troy didn't say anything about what his dad told him to do. He knew for sure that she'd literally get out of the car and walk home and it'll completely ruin his game that was coming up. "Oh, it's just family things." He shrugged.

Gabriella smiled, "Right, you and your family…you guys are all too-…" She trailed off and decided not to finish her sentence.

"Too what?" Troy asked, getting ready to go in defense.

"Nothing." She said to him then continued watching the road.

Troy glanced at her quickly then paid attention when he was driving. Then they soon reached the park that was nearby. The two of them got out of the car and began walking with each other on the trail.

"So what about you?" Troy asked her, "What has your family been asking you to do?"

Gabriella looked at him then looked down as she was walking, "Same as you…family stuff and they've been pushing me at school." She nodded. "My dad wants to meet my winter formal date which I don't have a date." She laughed.

Troy laughed, "Don't worry me either."

Gabriella smiled, "Troy Bolton doesn't have a date? Really now?" She asked in a fake surprised voice.

Troy smirked, "Whatever." He laughed, "Neither does Gabriella Montez so we're even." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know, I wonder sometimes." Gabriella said as she sat down on the bench with him. "How in the world did we go from hating each other to sitting here together and actually talking?"

_Well my dad wanted me to get you to like me so it'll cause problems._ He said in his head. Troy shrugged, "That's a good question, and I guess we both have bigger hearts than the rest of our families."

Gabriella smiled_. Or because my dad wanted me to get you to like me so it'll distract you from the game_. "Yeah I guess so." She shrugged. The two of them were quiet for a little and then Gabriella spoke up again. "Sometimes I wish my family was different though…" She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "I wish we weren't from a high society sometimes…" She told him. "I wish I was just a normal girl who didn't have any expectations and did everything right."

Troy looked at her, "Well sometimes we can't have what we want huh?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah I guess, but that's why I can't wait to go off to college so I can be away from the parental."

"Same here," he said, "But my dad will probably follow me wherever I go because of basketball." Troy sighed, "He doesn't want me to do anything else but basketball, it's ridiculous."

"Well hey; you're going to be on a full ride scholarship no matter what happens." Gabriella said.

He shrugged, "yeah to a college my dad wants, not to what I want."

"Oh? And what is it that you want?"

"My dad wants me to go to Duke now, but I want to play somewhere else like Texas or UCLA…" Troy said.

"Why are you letting him control your future?"

"He's my dad; he can do whatever he wants."

Gabriella shook her head, "I still think you should decide where you want to go, it's your dream."

Troy looked at her, "You have this all figured out don't you? Let me guess you get to choose any college you want."

Gabriella shrugged, "So what? It's what's best for me, not what's best for my parents." Gabriella told him.

"EXACTLY! That's why I want to choose my own school!" Troy said, "I want to major in something I want, and not focus all on basketball only."

Gabriella stared Troy straight in the eye, "Honestly Troy, I think you should do what you want because I know whatever you do you'll do great." She told him.

Troy looked back at her and smiled softly then looked out at the stars in the night sky. They were bright and shining. Gabriella looked up at the stars as well; she smiled at the stars and then looked over at Troy. These two can argue one minute and be nice to each other the next. The two of them probably have the most mood swings against each other ever. Sometimes, Gabriella doesn't' even know when she's acting, sometimes she can be so caught up that she forgets she's not suppose to fall for Troy and that she had to try and get him to like her. That's the same for Troy too; he sometimes doesn't know how he feels, he could hate her one moment and like her the next.

Gabriella spoke up again, "It's so beautiful out here…"

Troy nodded, "Yeah it is."

Gabriella looked at Troy and he was gazing back at her. They both leaned in and after a good two minutes of looking at the sky they were inches away from kissing each other. Gabriella didn't even know this was coming and she was still moving her head towards him. Troy didn't know what was going on though but his urge was pushing him to kiss her as well. A mere centimeter close, there was a noise coming and they pulled apart quickly. Gabriella turned her head to see Matt. She froze on the spot and so did Troy.

Matt ran over to them and then stopped when he saw who it was that Gabriella almost kissed, "What the…" He began to say, "GABRIELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DO YOU EVEN KNOW DAD AND EVERYONE ELSE IS LOOKING FOR YOU?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Matt calm down…"

Matt looked at Troy, "And with him are you serious? You're not suppose to act-"

"MATT." Gabriella said before he went on and spoiled everything.

Matt stopped and walked over to Troy and got in his face, "You better stay away from my sister boy." He said.

Troy smirked and pushed him back, "And what if I don't? Are you going to cry like you do?" He asked.

"You're not all that great Troy." Matt said to him and got in his face again, "And don't touch me."

Troy pushed him again just to push his limits.

"Stop." Gabriella said to them.

Matt lunged forward and punched him across the face then they got into a fight.

"STOP!" She screamed and pulled her brother back.

"Get off me!" Troy said to moved away and the two stopped when Gabriella got in between.

"Let's go home Matt." Gabriella looked at Troy then at Matt.

"See you on the court." Matt said then took Gabriella and went into the car. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Gabriella didn't say anything.

Matt shook his head, "You're not supposed to be with him after hours." He drove home, "Dad is going to kill you."

"Please don't tell him I was with Troy, please tell him I was with the girls." She pleaded.

"Gabriella please don't tell me you're falling for Troy. Out of all people; not him please. "

Gabriella sighed, "I'm not falling for him, and I don't know what happened…"she said to her brother. "Just don't tell dad."

Matt looked over at his little sister who was sitting in the passenger seat, "Fine, but just don't be around him, only be around him and hang out with him when you have to make him fall for you."

She sighed, "This is so stupid, this whole acting thing." Gabriella said, "Why can't you two just play on the court and whoever does better wins. You two will probably get scholarships anyways so I don't see what the point in involving me is."

"You're probably saying this because you're falling for that queer huh?"

"MATT!"

"I'm just saying."

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Matt looked at his sister then drove home in silence.

Gabriella flipped open her phone and texted Troy.

I'm so sorry.

She closed her phone and held it tight in case her brother took the phone from her.

It's okay.

Gabriella sighed and then got out of the car and into her mansion when she arrived home. Her parents were out waiting and when they saw her, her mom ran to her and hugged her. Her dad looked more angry though.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, what in the world were you doing out without telling any of us? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Gabriella hugged her mom back and looked at her dad, "I was with the girls, I'm sorry."

"Is this true matt? Did you pick her up at the girl's house?"

Matt looked at Gabriella who was telling him to nod then he looked back at his dad, "Yeah…"

"Well don't do it again…" He said to her then walked into the house.

Gabriella let go of her mom then walked with Matt into the house. "Thank you." She said to him softly.

He shrugged, "whatever."

Gabriella went into her room and sat on her bed. The only thing on her mind was how she almost kissed Troy; she didn't know what was going through her head at the time. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him…she wondered what it would be like but it was definitely a strange moment. She would have to see him tomorrow anyways.

Hey, breakfast tomorrow morning before school at Denny's?

Gabriella replied to his text.

Yeah, pick me up?

She waited for his reply.

Yeah, C U later.

Gabriella smiled then lay back on her bed. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. She was messing with his heart and she felt bad, little did she know he was doing the same thing back. They were both playing the same game and neither of them was going to win or lose.

--

Troy crept into his house so he would avoid his dad talking to him, when he got to the top of the stairs he heard his dad call him into the office. "Crap." Troy said then walked into the office and sat down. "Yeah?"

"Where were you?"

"Out." He said.

"With who?"

"The guys, we were playing basketball." Troy lied.

His dad looked at him, "Oh really?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah. Dad?" He wanted to tell his dad about what Gabriella told him about college.

"Yeah?"

He sighed, "Never mind." He stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed." He left the office and went into his room. He couldn't find the courage to tell his dad. Troy sat in his bedroom and thought about what Gabriella told him. Also the almost kiss was running through his mind; he wondered what it would've been liked if they kissed; only time could tell.

--

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"SO I was thinking…" Troy began to say.

"Yeah?" She asked, still smiling at him.

"How does winter formal with me sound?"


	7. Chapter 7

Early in the morning, Gabriella woke up and beat her alarm clock before it went off. She stretched and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She didn't know why she woke up extra early, probably because of her breakfast thing with Troy. She got into the showers and took a warm shower before getting dressed and ready for him to come pick her up. The rest of her family were probably still in bed so she didn't need to worry about them coming in her room anytime soon. An hour later, her phone went off and she went over to answer it. "Hello? Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She hung up then went to grab her backpack and her purse then went downstairs and out of the house. She saw his car parked in the front of the house and she looked back to the window where her parents' bedroom was. She didn't see her dad so she smiles and got into his car.

"Hey." She said to him.

Troy smiled, "Hey." He said then drove off to Denny's.

Gabriella set her stuff in the back of the car then faced back forward. She didn't know if he felt awkward after what almost happened last night. She rested her hands in her lap and looked out the window in silence.

"Why are you so quiet?" Troy asked her. He didn't keep his eyes off the road as he was speaking though.

Gabriella looked up then over at him, "Huh? Oh…no, I'm just thinking." She informed him.

Troy nodded slowly, "Ah I see…" he said, "About what?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Just stuff I suppose…" She said to him.

They didn't really talk as much as they usually did when they were in the car together. When they got to Denny's they both got out and Gabriella walked through the door first.

"Hello Gabriella, here by yours-"The waiter began to say then saw Troy. "With Troy _Bolton_?" She emphasized Troy's last name.

Gabriella looked back at Troy then at the waiter, "Yeah." She simply said then walked with him towards a booth table.

Troy looked at her then at the waiter, "you know him?" Troy asked.

She nodded, "A friend of my brothers. He graduated last year." Gabriella told him then opened her menu and looked through it.

"I see."

The waiter took both of their orders then left the two there in another silence.

"Really Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Don't worry about it." Gabriella said to him. She didn't want to talk about what could've happened last night in case he was going to brush it off like it never almost happened.

"I want to know."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You Bolton's want to know everyone's business huh?" Gabriella didn't mean it in a mean or offensive way, she was just saying.

Troy took this by surprise and looked at her and a smirk came across his face, "Well my bad for caring, shit…" Troy looked back at the rest of the restaurant. "You sound just like your dad…" Troy muttered softly.

Gabriella had heard this and turned to look at him, "excuse me?"

"What? I'm just saying, you sounded like your dad there."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Gabriella asked him. She crossed her arm on the table as she waited for him to answer her question.

Troy shook his head, "don't take it offensively," He said, "you guys think you know everything when really you don't."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "wow." That was all she said before she didn't talk to him anymore.

"Wow, are you seriously mad?"

"Shut up, don't talk to me." Gabriella spoke.

"You get mad really easily don't you?" Troy asked her, he tried making eye contact with her but she didn't look at him at all. "Whatever then." Troy said.

The two of them sat there, waiting for their food. Gabriella could feel the big tension between them. Once the food came, Gabriella thanked him then began eating her food in silence. Troy had done the same thing too; he didn't speak to her until they were half way through their meal.

"You're just not going to talk to me?" Troy asked her.

"I can manage; I've been doing that for seventeen years haven't I?" Gabriella said in a matter of fact voice.

Troy mumbled something under his breath and continued eating. At first Gabriella didn't understand what he mumbled then she heard the B word and she put her fork down.

"You're a jerk." She said to him then picked up her fork again. "Don't even think about talking to me after this breakfast." Gabriella said.

"You're totally over reacting Gabriella." Troy said.

She didn't say anything back to him.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry!" Troy said, "It's just when you talk about my family I tend to get angry…just like you. When I talk about them you get all personal about it." Troy said to her, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or call you a bitch. I was just so mad that you weren't talking to me."

"You really do have mood swings don't you?" Gabriella said to him.

"Right, you have way more mood swings than I do." Troy said to her, smiling.

Gabriella smiled at him, "its fine, I understand…I would get just as mad as you did."

"Thanks for understanding." Troy said to her then the tension was broken.

"See? Can't you tell how I can hate you in one minute then like you the next?" Gabriella said and raised her eyebrow.

"OH yeah." Troy said while nodding his head. The two had a good laugh about what had happen then they finished their meal. They had fifteen minutes before they had to get to school.

Gabriella's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and saw it was her dad. "Crap." She said and then answered, "Yes daddy?" She looked up at Troy when she was talking on the phone.

Troy was sitting back and waiting for her to get off the phone.

"No, dad I didn't run away…my friend took me to school." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "yes don't worry I have it all under control." She shook her head then closed her phone.

"What did the dad want?" Troy asked her.

She shook her head, "There you go again, wanting to know my business." She laughed, "It's nothing he wanted to know something…family issues that's all." Gabriella said, "Let's go to school." She told him then got her money out. She was about to pay until Troy wouldn't let her. He paid of the breakfast then the two headed to school. The two got out of the car together and walked into the school together. That definitely got people talking about them.

"Are they dating?"

"Troy and Gabriella are together! Do their parents know?"

"What the hell is he doing with her?"

"Don't they hate each other or something?"

A smile came across Gabriella's face when she heard all this gossip going around. She knew they were just friends and nothing more. Gabriella had a job to do and so did Troy; though neither of them knew what it was. When Gabriella got to the locker, she saw Sharpay and taylor leaning against it and waiting for her. They were looking at the two walking together and their jaws dropped lightly. Gabriella smiled then opened her locker.

"Hey guys." She said to them.

"Are you and troy…" Taylor began to say.

"Dating?" Sharpay finished the sentence for her.

Gabriella laughed, "No, we're just friends…"

"You two are friends? Really? Is this some joke…I thought you two hated each other…I'm sure you hated him a day ago." Taylor said.

She shrugged, "He's okay." Gabriella closed her locker and began walking over to where the others were.

Chad walked up to Taylor and Sharpay, "okay I just saw those two walking together…is something up?"

"There has to be something up, I for sure know that the Montez and Bolton's will never been friends." The three of them began walking to class.

--

Troy stood at the locker with his guy friends and he felt his phone ring. He looked at it then excused himself from his friends. "Hello?" He said after answering his phone.

"Troy?"

"Yes Dad."

"I have a way that you can get to Gabriella's heart faster."

Troy sighed and shook his head, "What is it?"

"Ask her to the dance."

"What?"

"Ask her to the formal and then during the dance break her heart."

"I don't know dad, she's probably going to go with someone else and I think that's wrong for me to ask her and break up with her." Troy said.

"Do you want to win and go to Duke?"

"Yes." He lied.

"Okay then do what you need to do." The line went off after that.

Troy shook his head and sighed.

Gabriella walked to her first period and walked passed Troy. Troy saw her and began walking with her. "Hey." He said.

Gabriella smiled, "Hello again." She looked around as she walked.

"SO I was thinking…" Troy began to say.

"Yeah?" She asked, still smiling at him.

"How does winter formal with me sound?"

Other people had heard him ask her when they were walking by and stood near them to see what her answer was. They were going to be shocked if she said yes even though they were already shocked because he asked her to go with him.

A smile spread across her face and she nodded, "Yeah I'd love to." She said to him. Part of her was excited to go to this formal dance since she's never been to one but she knew she couldn't get attach to Troy because she had to do this on her dad's term.

Troy smiled, "Alright cool, it'll be fun." He said. Even though, he felt really bad because he was going to have to ruin her first formal dance.

Now it was really on.

--

Gabriella sat next to her friends at lunch and they had a weird look on their faces. "What?" Gabriella asked them.

"Today, I overheard that you were going to the dance with Mr. Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked.

She shrugged, "Yeah, so what?"

"SO WHAT?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Taylor demanded to know.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "he asked me so I said yes, and it's as simple as that." She poured ranch over her salad.

Sharpay shook her head, "How is that even possible?"

Gabriella smiled, "It just happened okay?"

When Troy was getting his lunch, people were coming up to him and asking him the same thing as they did to Gabriella. Troy said the same thing over and over, "I just asked her, get over it." He looked for a table to sit at and saw Gabriella. He went over and sat next to them. "Hey ladies."

The two girls; Sharpay and Taylor looked at him weirdly and Gabriella smiled at him. There was an awkward silence until Gabriella began talking to Troy. "So what color tie are you getting?" She asked him. She was more excited on what they were going to wear.

Troy laughed, "Whatever color your dress is I guess."

Gabriella nodded, "It's a tie between pink and blue." She told him, "I'm unsure."

Troy nodded, "Well whenever you know, just tell me."

The girls listened to their conversation and exchanged weird looks between each other. Gabriella knew the girls would act like this because they were utterly shocked about the two together.

"We have to go." Sharpay said then the two of them left the table which left Gabriella and Troy alone.

Gabriella watched them then turned to Troy, "I've been getting those looks and questions all day." Gabriella said. She let out a big deep breath.

"Same here..."

"It's ridiculous." Gabriella said.

The lunch bell rung and the two of them walked to their next class, well Troy walked Gabriella to her next class.

"I'll see you later? And remember to go to volleyball try-outs." Troy said to her.

Gabriella smiled, "I will."

"Alright, cool." He waited for her to walk into her classroom then walked off to his class. A smile was still on his face when he was walking off. Was he falling for her? He didn't know.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**:

"Don't mess with my emotions Gabriella…"

"I'm sorry; I just don't know how I feel…"

"You can't fall for me, it's not good for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I accidently wrote about volleyball in the previous chapter... "Volleyball tryout" is for my other story and I got it mixed up, so there is no volleyball involved in this chapter. Heh. I'll be more careful next time**.

"Come on, please come dress shopping with me. Dad doesn't trust me to go shopping by myself because he thinks I'm going to max out his card." Gabriella exclaimed.

He shook his head, "No way, there is no way I'm going shopping with a girl. My ex-girlfriend made me go once and it was hell."

"Puh-lease Matt!" She asked her brother.

"Why do you need to go anyways?" He asked her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "To go find a dress, duh!" She said.

He smirked, "For what?"

She sighed, "The dance you stupid."

"You're going? With Troy?" He questioned.

She nodded, "Yup, and don't worry I'm not going to get attached to him." She rolled her eyes, "I'm doing my job okay?"

Matt nodded, but he was still suspicious, "whatever you say."

"So will you take me?"

"No, but you can take my car. Ask one of your girl friends to go with you or something." He said, "NBA is on tonight and the guys are coming over."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Fine." She said then set her hand out for him to hand over the keys.

"You scratch it, you pay for it." He said then dropped his set of keys in her hand and walked away. Gabriella grinned and went upstairs to get changed. On the way upstairs, her dad stopped her.

"Gabriella."

She turned her head, "yes daddy?"

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping remember?"

"Oh…right." He paused for a moment.

Gabriella waited for her dad to leave or something but he didn't move. "Don't tell me you want me to do something else…" Gabriella groaned.

"How are you and Troy doing so far? Does he know anything?" her dad asked.

She shook his head, "Nope, not one clue." She said to him.

"Well okay, be careful at the mall and don't max my card out." He said then walked back to his office. Gabriella headed up to her room and called Sharpay and Taylor. About an hour later, she went to pick up the girls and took them to the mall.

The girls walked into the mall and walked into the dress store.

"Are you two really going together or is this some joke to get everyone talking?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella laughed, "We really are going." She began looking through the racks for a dress to buy. Looking through the racks was not successful; she looked around and saw a beautiful pink dress hanging on the wall. She walked over to it and looked at it in awe. "I want that one." She said aloud. Taylor walked over and looked at the dress.

"Damn, that's really nice." She said to Gabriella.

"I know." Gabriella said then went to talk to the manager. Gabriella ended up buying the dress and putting it on hold until Friday.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat." Taylor said. The girls agreed and walked to the food court. On their way over there, they ran into the boys that went to West High. Gabriella knew that because their sweaters said Knights on it and it was blue.

One of them recognizes Gabriella because he knew their whole family, "Well if it isn't Gabriella Montez, damn you look way hotter than when I last saw you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued walking with the girls.

"Aye, slow down girl where are you in a hurry to?" the guy grabbed her arm gently.

Gabriella stopped and turned to face him, "What do you want?"

Sharpay and Taylor saw this going on and walked over to help their friend. "Let her go." Taylor said and pulled Gabriella back.

"Damn you are fine too, what's your name Shorty?" the other boy asked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Too-Good- For you, now leave." She said.

The first boy smirked, "You're a feisty one aren't you?"

"Is there a problem here?" A voice from behind said.

They all turned around and saw Troy and Chad walking over to them. Gabriella was relieved to see Troy and Chad.

The first boy turned and saw Troy and smirked. "Boy you better stay away from her; you know how her family hates you."

Troy walked over to Gabriella and smirked, "Gabriella are you okay?" he asked and put his arm around her to let the guys see.

The Knight boys saw this and their jaws dropped. "What the hell?"

Chad walked over to Taylor and Sharpay then faced the guy, "Don't touch my girl you hear?" He warned them.

"Whatever, losers." The guys walked away.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy, "Thanks." She said and removed his hand from her shoulders.

Troy took his hand away and smiled, "no problem." He said them, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Gabriella wanted to buy her dress so we went to the mall." Sharpay said.

"Oh really now? What color is the dress?" he asked.

"Glaze Pink." Gabriella said happily.

Troy laughed, "Alright, a pink tie I have to order."

"We were going to go eat, you guys want to join us?" Taylor asked.

They shrugged, "Sure." Then the five of them went over to the food court. Gabriella got something to eat and joined the rest of them at the table. Well, at first it was all of them then the three of them went to another table; leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.

Troy looked at her then around the mall; neither of them spoke at first until Gabriella said something, "What were you two doing at the mall?"

"Chillin'." Troy shrugged.

She nodded slowly and then it became quiet again. "So are you scared of coming to my house to meet my dad?" Gabriella asked.

He shook his head, "nah, I know how to handle you guys." Troy said in a jokingly voice.

Gabriella hit him gently and laughed, "Well be aware of my brother, he can be extra protective if you can remember at the park."

Troy remembered that night; they were almost about to kiss then her brother stopped them from perusing that. "Oh yeah I know." Troy laughed.

The others left somewhere, so Gabriella and Troy began walking around the mall together. They were laughing and having fun, if people saw from afar they'd say they were flirting but they were just having fun. Gabriella pulled Troy into a photo booth and they began taking pictures together. For a moment, Gabriella forgot about anything her dad said to her; she was having fun with a boy. Troy had forgotten everything his dad told him to do; he was just enjoying his time with Gabriella. Right now, Gabriella was starting to have real feelings for Troy and she didn't even know it.

--

It was the night of the dance and Gabriella was really excited. She had the perfect dress and her hair and makeup was done perfectly. She slipped into her dress and zipped it up. She stood in front of the mirror to admire her dress, it was a strapless dress that went down to her knees, and her heels were pink with diamonds in them. Her hair was curled and up and her makeup wasn't too much. She put on her accessories and then sat on her bed until Troy had come to pick her up. She didn't know if she was over dressed or not because she's never been to something like this but Troy had told her it was like a homecoming in the winter time.

Troy pulled up to the house and grabbed the corsage and walked to the front of the house. He was nervous about walking into a marked territory that belonged to people who hated him and his family. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A bunch of things were running through his head as he waited for someone to answer the door.

_Two hours earlier_

_Knock…Knock._

_"Come in." troy called out as he got ready for the formal._

_His dad walked in and sat on his bed, "So you remember the plan for tonight right?"_

_Troy sighed and nodded, "yes dad, break her heart during the dance." Troy said._

_"That's my boy." He said, "The Montez will know how it feels to be hurt." His dad said and walked out of the room._

_Troy didn't know if he could break her heart, eventually he will like her. Right now, he was acting like he had feelings for her but he didn't know if these feelings were real or not._

The door opened and the face of David Montez appeared. Troy stood there looking at him.

"Ah, Troy Bolton…" he said in a half disgusted voice. "Come on in…" he said. He hesitated at first to open the door more widely then he eventually did to let him in.

Troy walked in and looked around the nice house. "Nice place you got here Montez." Troy said.

He nodded, "Yes, it's a pleasant house…the nicest one around." He told him.

Troy smirked, he knew that David wanted a better house then Troy has.

"Gabriella should be down any moment, but until then come talk to me." He said and went to sit on the couch.

Troy sat down and cleared his throat a little, Troy wasn't afraid of Mr. Montez because Troy was raised to not be afraid.

"How's basketball?"

"Pretty good, one more game to win then we're off to playoffs. It'll be an easy win." Troy shrugged.

"You do realize you're playing my son right?"

Troy nodded, "Oh I know, nothing new." Troy smirked.

The dad was about to go off but Gabriella walked down the stairs. They both turned to look at the nicely dressed Gabriella.

Troy was surprise to see how stunning Gabriella looked. Her dad looked at his daughter and smiled widely.

Gabriella blushed a little and looked at Troy, "You ready to go?" She asked him, she looked at her dad and hugged him.

Her dad looked at Gabriella, "You look beautiful baby girl." He said then pulled Gabriella aside, "You remember what to do right?"

Gabriella looked to the ground, "dad can't I just have fun for one night without having to do things with Troy?"

"The game is a few days away and I need you to get close to him and break up with him." Her dad said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked back to her date, "let's go." She said then walked out of the door with him.

"Have my daughter back before midnight." He called out.

Troy walked Gabriella to his car and opened the door for her, she got in and he closed the door then walked back to his side of the car. The drive to the school was pretty fast since they were talking a lot. When they got to the school, they took pictures then went to where her friends were.

"You look gorgeous Gabriella!" Taylor said.

"Totally fabulous!" Sharpay added.

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." She said.

"Whoa Gabriella! You're smoking!" Chad said, he knew that Taylor wouldn't get mad if he said that.

Gabriella laughed, "Thanks."

Troy smiled then looked around on the dance floor, "You want to dance?" He asked Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded, "Sure." She said then took his hand and walked over to the dance floor. She could feel eyes on them. When they got onto the dance floor, the song ended and a slow one began. Gabriella laughed and placed her hand around his neck.

Troy placed his hand around her waist and they began dancing slowly to the rhythm. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled softly then laid her head on his shoulders. Troy smiled and pulled her closer; honestly right now he didn't know what he wanted to do; he sure didn't want to break her heart right now. Gabriella removed her head from his shoulder and looked back up at him and before she knew it, she did something she didn't want to do but she did because it was in the moment, she kissed him.

Troy felt her lips against his so he kissed her back on the lips. Everyone around the gasped but were happy because they finally kissed. With this kiss, Troy could tell she had feelings for him and before he could deepen the kiss she pulled back.

"I'm sorry I can't." She said then pulled away from him.

"Wait Gabriella, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"This isn't right…" Gabriella said.

Troy was confused, "What why? Is it because we're supposed to hate each other? That's okay we don't hate each other, maybe some times but this is right…" he said to her.

Gabriella shook her head, "No it's not that…" She said to him, "I just can't like you. I like you a lot though."

Troy was confused again, but then he realized that she couldn't fall for him because he'd have to break her heart and he didn't want to do that.

"Don't mess with my emotions Gabriella…"

"I'm sorry; I just don't know how I feel…"

"You can't fall for me; it's not good for you."

"What?"

Troy sighed, "Just don't fall for me okay…" he said to her.

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't understand."

Troy began to walk away but Gabriella pulled him back, "what's going on?"

"I can't tell you…" he said.

"Tell me, please."

REVIEW PLEASE!

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"I think I really like you" Gabriella softly said.

"You think? Well I know I like you…a lot."

"Well what does this mean then…?" She asked.

"Wait…there's something I have to tell you Gabriella."


	9. Chapter 9

People were staring at these two from afar, most of them were shocked that they kissed. They didn't have a clue what was going on with this school; things had changed so much since Gabriella started coming to this school. Troy has been acting differently and a lot of girls are getting annoyed because he was paying so much attention to a girl he was meant to hate. The music in the background was still blasting and the students were dancing and sitting in the corner. In the middle of the dance floor, you had Gabriella and Troy staring at each other.

"What is it that you're keeping from me Troy?" Gabriella asked over the music.

Troy looked to the ground, he had to tell her and if he didn't then she'd probably hate his guts even more then she has. Just when he was beginning to fall for her, things had to turn like this. He knew he shouldn't have done what his dad told him to, but if it wasn't for his dad then he'd never talk to Gabriella.

Gabriella lifted his chin up with her finger to make him look at her. She grabbed his arm and took him out to the front of the school so she could hear him. "Talk to me…" She said to him softly.

Troy looked at her and took a deep breath; "Well…" he began to say. He looked at her in the face and noticed she was waiting anxiously for him to say something. "Your dad doesn't like me and I don't want him to get all protective because of this…" he lied, he just couldn't tell her the truth. "It's probably better off if we stay friends…" He said to her then walked back inside the school.

Gabriella stood there shocked. She didn't know that was the reason why he didn't want her to fall for him. It's probably better anyways because that would mean she didn't have to break his heart. Gabriella headed back into the school and went to take a seat next to Sharpay and folded her arms.

"What's wrong girl?" Sharpay asked.

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

Sharpay looked at her and followed her eyes to see where she was looking and saw it was Troy. Sharpay still didn't know what was going on between them, but she looked back at Gabriella and sighed. "Maybe its better that you guys go back to the way you hated each other."

Gabriella shrugged then looked around the dance floor.

Troy was talking to a few guys from the team and looked over to where Gabriella was. This was wrong, he led her on and told her that she couldn't fall for him. He sighed, "Excuse me guys." He said to them and then walked over to Gabriella. "Hey." He said.

She didn't glance up at him and gave him a small wave.

Sharpay looked at the two then took Zeke's hand, "let's go somewhere else." She said then walked away from them two.

"I'm sorry about this." Troy said to her. He sat down at the chair next to her.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't get it…"She said to him.

Troy turned his head towards her, "Don't get what?" He asked. He shook his head, "I do like that we started talking instead of fighting. I don't know why I stopped you earlier, or why I tried walking away." He said to her.

She sighed, "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I think I really like you" Gabriella said softly.

"You think? Well I know I like you…a lot"

"Well what does this mean then?" She asked him.

"Wait there's something I have to tell you." Troy knew this was the time to tell her the truth; he couldn't keep it from her. If she didn't want to speak to him again after this then he'd understand.

Gabriella stopped talking and looked directly at him, "what is it?"

Troy took a deep breath, "Truthfully…" he began to say, "I didn't want to talk to you or like you from the beginning…" Troy said.

"What? I don't get it…" Gabriella said.

Troy shook his head, "I hated your guts and never wanted anything to do with you at the beginning, and the game against your brother was coming up this week and my dad wanted me to get you to fall for me and then break your heart so you'd go crying back to your dad about it and then it'll effect your brother because he'd want to kick my ass and all…" he told her straight out, "and I was suppose to break your heart tonight after I get you to kiss me…" he told her the truth and all of it, "But listen." He said.

When Gabriella heard this, she was shocked. Her jaw dropped open and it felt like someone just punched her in the stomach when she heard this, she couldn't believe he was acting to like her all along. Though she wasn't innocent herself since she was doing the same thing but she thought he really did like her. "No…" Gabriella shook her head and wanted to walk away in disbelief.

"Gabriella wait, listen." He grabbed her hand. "I didn't want to break your heart tonight because I did actually fall for you…I misjudged you from the beginning because I thought you were a stuck up girl like your family, but you're nothing like them…" He said, "I like you because you're different from your family and I actually did fall for you…"

"So you're saying that none of this night was a mistake?"

"No, I swear." He said. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me."

"I gotta go." Gabriella shook her head and walked away. She couldn't tell Troy her side of the story, it would make things worse. She was already hurt from what he had told her today. She made him release her arm then walked off to the front of the school and called her brother to come get her.

Troy let her go; he didn't want to go after her because it would only make things worse.

--

Gabriella cried to her room and lay in her bed. She heard a knock on her door and she lifted her face, "Go away." She said then laid her head back on her pillow.

"It's dad."

"I don't want to talk tonight, just please go away." She said. The footsteps began to disappear and Gabriella sat up straight in her bed, "I can't believe this…"She said once again.

--

The next couple of days, Gabriella and Troy didn't talk at all. Gabriella avoided him when she saw him walking down the hallway. Troy would look for her sometimes, but he'd never see her. When they were in class, Gabriella would make an excuse to leave the class. Gabriella knew avoiding Troy was wrong because she did the same thing but she was too embarrassed to tell him. It was the night of the basketball game, and Gabriella knew she had to tell Troy the truth before he went out there and wondered why she was mad.

Gabriella was at the school before most people had arrived, she knew that Troy would be in the gym warming up. She walked in and saw everyone was warming up and practicing. Gabriella stood in the corner and waited for him to look over, once Troy did look over he stood there confused. Gabriella motioned him to come over and he did so.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella looked at him then passed him, "I'm here for your game, what else?" She asked.

Troy looked at her then at the team. "Well, if you're here to distract me or something then you completed that because I can't get you out of my mind Gabriella…"

Gabriella placed her finger on his mouth to make him stop talking, "I have to tell you something…" Gabriella told him.

"What is it?" Troy asked her.

"I haven't been completely honest with you myself." Gabriella said.

Troy stood there, waiting for her to continue.

"My dad…" Gabriella began, "He wanted me to make you fall for me and get you close to me so when it was your game night I'd have to break up with you and get you distracted for your game and make you lose so my brother would get scouted on…" Gabriella told him, "I didn't think you'd actually fall for me or me actually fall for you." She sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the night you told me…" She said, "It's just the things you do for family can really do some damage."

Troy was shocked to hear this himself; he didn't think Gabriella would have the guts to do something like this, "Are you serious…" Troy said in disbelief, "All this time you made me feel like the biggest ass in the world. I should've' known you were up to something, it's just how your family is. I knew you guys were good for nothing. I can't believe I trusted you." Troy said. "Whatever, I'm out." He walked back to his team.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy, don't just walk away like this."

He gave her the peace sign from behind and continued walking. Gabriella shook her head and walked out of the gym.

Half an hour later, the gym was beginning to fill with fans from both school there were some red and white color and blue and white colors filling the room. The band started to come in and play some music. This was like a college game day for rivals…the biggest game of their season. There were some basketball recruiters sitting on the benches and talking amongst each other. Gabriella sat behind the row of cheerleaders and looked out at the crowd; she could see her parents on the other side of the gym where her brother's school was sitting at. Gabriella looked around and saw Troy's mom and little sister sitting a few rows behind her. She ducked her head and looked back at the crowd. The crowd went roaring when they saw the wildcats come out and began to do some warm up shots, after the wildcat band played their fight song, the Knights came out and the fans began roaring. Gabriella watched her brother come out last and made some shots.

Troy looked out to the crowd and waved at his mom then his eye followed down and saw Gabriella. He shook his head then walked over to the refs. Matt walked over to the refs as well and had to shake hands with Troy.

"Ready to lose Bolton?"

"Over my dead body." Troy smirked then shook hands with the ref and walked back to his team.

Coach walked over to Troy, "Alright Troy, play your best game tonight college scouts will be here for you" he said, "You see over there?" He pointed at one of the guys, "That's the duke coach so play well for him."

Troy looked over at the bench where he was sitting and saw the UCLA coach and Texas Coach a few rows behind him. He sighed then went to his team.

The soon finally began when the opening tip-off started. The Knights got the ball and Matt began handling the ball. The game at first started off very slow as it was still 0-0 two minutes into the game. Matt was the first one to make a 3 point shot which gave the Knights a 3-0 lead, after that Troy came back with a jump shot making it a 3-2 game. Matt and Troy were the ones making the most shots of the team. By the end of first quarter the score was Knights lead 18-16.

Troy took the ball up, being defended by Matt. Troy tried to drive pass him but was knocked in the head by Matt's elbow. Troy was mad and he got up and tried charging at Matt.

"Calm the hell down boy." Matt said.

Troy smirked, "You better watch your elbows."

The ref called a technical on Troy and he was benched for a few minutes.

Soon it was halftime and the score was tied 32-32. Troy was only held to 10 points when he usually had 21 points before half time, but he still led the scoring. Matt had 20 points. The game resumed and the game was mostly in Knights' favor. Troy was having an off game, constantly he'd look over at Gabriella who was looking back at him. He shook his head and tried putting his head in the game. This Gabriella thing was distracting him, he knew it.

Gabriella looked at the score then back at him, she knew she was the reason why the wildcats were losing, and she had to tell Troy before the game.

The game was over with the Knights winning 63-51. The Knights' went crazy all of the fans ran onto the court.

Gabriella looked at the final score then looked at Troy who was walking pass her. "Troy." Gabriella spoke softly.

Troy heard her and turned around and shook his head, "Congrats, you completed both of your missions; making us lose and making me fall for you…hard." He said then walked off.

Gabriella watched him walk off then looked to the ground, she couldn't believe this…she felt so bad. Gabriella began walking out when she bumped into the Texas coach. "I'm so sorry."

He looked at Gabriella, "Oh its okay." He said, smiling. "Good game eh?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah it was."

"Matthew Montez was on fire. I'm really hoping he's going to look forward to coming to Texas"

She laughed, "Yeah my brother can make those shots."

"Oh you're the other Montez?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well your family is really talented." Gabriella heard him say.

"Thanks." She said to him. "Look, Troy Bolton is an amazing player as well…he really wants to go to Texas so you should consider looking at him more often."

"Troy Bolton? His father said he wanted to go to Duke so I came just to look at Matt. And what do you know about Troy? I thought your families had a feud going on."

Gabriella shook her head, "No his dad wants him to go to Duke, but he wants to go to Texas…and me and him…well it's complicated."

"Well I'll look more into that." He said, "We'll go to his next few games and if we like him then he has a full ride scholarship."

"Thank you Mr.…"

"Coach Barnes."

She nodded. "Bye." She walked off and ran into her brother. "Matt, good game."

"Thanks, and thank you for distracting Troy. Now Texas might be looking at me more."

Gabriella looked to the ground then back at him, "Maybe…" She said then walked off towards her dad's car.

Troy was heading to his car when he saw Gabriella walking. He didn't say anything and got into his car. He started it and drove up to her. "Get in."

Gabriella was startled but got into his car, "I'm sorry again…"

"I just wanted to tell you that we should go back to hating each other. I like the sound of that." He said.

Gabriella bit her lip and sighed, "If that's what you want, but for the record, you're not the only one who fell in love." She said then walked out of his car.

Troy watched her walk away and laid his head back against the seat.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"I can't stop thinking about you…"

Gabriella looked up at the tone of his voice. She opened her mouth to say something but instead a pair of lips crushed her lips.

Matt stood in the back as he saw this coming, "get off of her." He went forward and charged at Troy.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella lay in her bed when she got home. She didn't want to talk to anyone; not even her brother. She laid there playing with her hands when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked dully.

"It's your dad; can I talk to you please?" He asked from behind the door.

Gabriella looked over to the door then back at her hands, "Come in." She said to him.

The door opened and her dad walked in with a glass of milk and a cookie, "You did it!" He said. He had a huge smile on his face. "I don't know how you did it but you got Troy to mess up the game."

Gabriella didn't look at him, "Yay me…"She said with a fake enthusiastic voice.

"What's wrong honey?" He sat on her bed.

Gabriella shook her head, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Do not tell me you're falling for that Troy boy."

Gabriella didn't answer him.

"I should've known! I don't want you near him you hear me? He's no good for you." Her dad's face was red and full of anger now.

Gabriella looked up at her dad, "You don't have to worry anymore dad me and him are no longer talking! And why did you get me involved with him then! You should've known something was going to happen…"

He shook his head, "Well it was my mistake but if he gets near you again I'll do something about it…Matt will look out for you. If I hear anything going on I'm transferring you back to the boarding school."

"But daddy-"

He cut her off, "No, no excuses…" He stood up and handed her the cookies, "Eat them while they're still warm." He said then walked out of her room.

Gabriella let a tear roll down her eyes when her dad walked out. She knew that the two of them weren't going to talk anymore; Troy made it clear he wanted to go back to how things use to be and she had to respect his decision.

--

Troy came home to an angry dad. He walked through the door and instantly was called to the office. Troy walked into his office and sat in the chair nervously.

"What the hell was that out there?" His dad yelled.

Troy looked down to the ground.

"Look at me son!"

Troy looked back up and shrugged, "I don't know what happened."

"You were supposed to do what I told you!"

"Well you know what dad? I got backfired because her dad put her up to a plan to screw me over too! So she got to me alright!"

His dad hit his hand on the table, "God damn it! I knew those Montez were no good from the start! Especially the daughter, that girl is so eas-"

"Dad, shut up."

His dad shook his head, "Now Duke doesn't know if they want you anymore. I have to talk to them because of you."

Troy looked at his dad; he really wanted to tell his dad he didn't want to go there.

"Now get out of my office." He said.

Troy stood up and walked to his room. He fell on his bed and looked at the ceiling. The biggest game of his night was ruined by a girl he really liked.

--

Everyone at school was sad about the game, they really wanted this win but they didn't get it. A lot of people blamed Troy for the game but others just thought the Knights were really good that night. Gabriella walked through the door and instantly she could feel the depression of people. She sighed and walked over to where Sharpay and Taylor were.

"Hey girl, tonight we're going to hit a party…Troy will be there so you two can hit it off." They finally accepted the fact that they're going to be together.

Gabriella shook her head, "No I don't want to go then." She said then walked off.

The two girls were now shocked again, "Okay is it me or did she just say she didn't want to go after we said Troy was going to go." Taylor asked.

"This is too confusing." Sharpay walked with Taylor.

Gabriella walked down the hall alone, she didn't want to look or say hi to people like she usually did.

Phillip saw Gabriella walking alone for the first time since he's met her, and he took this opportunity and went for her. "Hey Gabriella." Phillip said.

"Hi Phil." She said softly as she continued walking.

"Are you okay? Don't be bummed out about the game, there will be other games."

Gabriella nodded slowly and walked over to her locker.

Phillip leaned against the locker, "So…where's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"I don't have one." She opened her locker and grabbed her books.

Troy was walking down the hallway with Chad when he spotted Gabriella talking to Phillip. He looked at the ground then looked back up at them.

"Really now?" Phillip said, "Well if you want we can go on a date?"

Gabriella smiled softly, "Phil you're a nice guy, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now okay?"

Phillip looked at her, "shut down…once again. It's totally cool." He said to her,

Troy walked over to them and looked at the two, "What's going on here?" he asked Phil.

Gabriella looked over at Troy and her heart fluttered.

"Gabriella and I were just talking…" Phil said to Troy. He definitely was scared of Troy.

"Yeah, he and I are going on a date tonight." She said to Troy then grabbed his arm and walked off.

Troy was shocked but watched them walk off. He shook his head, "If she wants to play games then I'll play them too."

Phil looked at Gabriella, "Really?"

"No it was an excuse, I'm sorry." She said to him then walked off.

--

Troy looked around the hallway and found the next pretty girl he could find, "Hey." He said to her.

The girl stopped and looked at Troy; she looked at around then pointed at her.

He nodded, "yes you, come here." He said to her.

The girl walked over to him and smiled, "Hi Troy."

"Hey…you…"

"Ashley."

"Hello Ashley." He said to her and smiled, "What are you doing some times tonight or something?"

Ashley looked at Troy and raised her eyebrow, "I'm not sure, why?" She questioned him.

"You want to come hang out with me?" he asked her.

"Really now? Troy Bolton wants to hang out with me? What about your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend…never did." He said.

Ashley smiled, "Well then it's a date." She said.

Troy smiled, "Okay cool, I'll pick you up." They exchanged numbers and then Troy walked off to his class. On his way he saw Gabriella walking, "Guess you're not the only one with a date tonight." He said then walked passed her.

Gabriella looked at the person who was talking and saw it was Troy. Her jaw dropped when she found out he had a date. She narrowed her eyes at him then looked for Phillip. "Phillip, the date is on tonight." She said then walked off to her class as well.

In homeroom class, Gabriella took a seat a few back from Troy's seat. Troy looked back at Gabriella then faced forward quickly.

"So Gabriella, where are you and your date going tonight?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella looked up and smirked, "Don't worry about it, I suppose a nice dinner or some place to hang out." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Somewhere my family owns, you know." He shrugged, "Or I'll take her to a nice dinner as well."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and then looked back at the front.

Troy turned back around to face the front and the fake smile disappeared, he didn't want to do this but he couldn't show how weak he was.

Taylor looked at Chad then looked at Sharpay and shrugged. These three were probably the most confused out of all the people, one minute the two of them liked each other and now they hate each other again.

Ashley walked into the classroom and sat next to Troy. "Hey you."

Troy smiled, "Hi Ashley." He said to her. He looked back and winked cockily at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Ashley knowing that was his date. She rolled her eyes and waited for Phillip to come into the classroom, "back here!" She said to him as he walked in.

Phillip looked at everyone in the classroom and took a seat next to Gabriella. Soon enough the class began and the teacher said announcements once it was over the teacher allowed them to talk until the bell rung.

"Hey Phillip, me and Troy are going on a date tonight!" Ashley told Phillip.

Phillip grinned, "Well I have a date with this little lady right here." He said.

"Really?" Ashley asked, she was surprised as well because Gabriella use to be Troy's so called girl. "We should double date!"

Gabriella sat up when she heard this, "Actually we can't"

"That's a good idea!" Phillip agreed.

Troy heard this as well and shook his head, "No it's-"

The two ignored Gabriella and Troy's opinion and started to plan out a date.

Gabriella looked at Troy who looked back at her and she looked away.

"So there is a party tonight, we should go to that." Ashley planned out. He agreed and so now they're date was going to be at a party.

--

"I can't believe you're going to go on a date with Phillip." Taylor sat on Gabriella's bed.

"I know, tell me about it…"She sighed, "But I have to." She told Taylor as she put on her earrings. "My dad wants to meet him and I know Phillip will be scared."

Taylor laughed, "Probably, I mean how many guys has met your dad?"

"This will be the third guy. But I bet my dad will be happy anyways because it's not Troy."

"What is up with you and Troy anyways?"

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and paused for a second. She didn't know if she should tell Taylor. "Well it's complicated…" She told Taylor then continued to get ready.

The doorbell rung and Gabriella heard someone open the door, "My date is here." Gabriella sighed and stood up, "So I'll meet you at the party?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, Chad's picking me up right now…so I'll hang with your brother and family for a while."

Gabriella laughed, "Have fun with that." Gabriella then walked out of her room and headed downstairs to meet Phillip.

Her dad looked at Gabriella then looked at Phillip, "Well he has my approval so you're allowed to go with him."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took his head and led him out of the house. "Sorry about my dad."

"He's actually pretty cool, I was intimidated at first but he's overall a cool guy." He opened the car door for her and let her in.

Gabriella took a seat in his car and looked around his car.

Soon enough they arrived at the party. Gabriella looked around at the huge house then walked through the front door and there were people all around. Gabriella pushed through them and sighed "This is not a date." She muttered and found Ashley and Troy.

Gabriella took a seat near them and looked around. "We should go somewhere else."

Troy smirked, "Why? Daddy's little girl can't handle the party?"

Ashley hit Troy on the arm and sighed, "She's right, let's go go-kart racing or something."

Gabriella looked at Troy who looked back at her. That was their first date together.

Phillip nodded, "Yeah, this is too loud and it's not a date." He said then they all headed out to the car and relocated their selves to the go-kart place.

Gabriella sat on the bench with Ashley when they were waiting for the boys to get the stuff.

"So…" Ashley said.

Gabriella looked at Ashley, "So."

"Okay here's your stuff." They handed the girls the stuff then they got geared up to get into the carts. Ashley began flirting with Troy, like climbing on his back and hugging his waist. Gabriella watched this and was trying not to get jealous. She put on her helmet and then attempted to buckle it but it was hard.

"Here, let me do it." Phillip said and helped her.

Troy turned his head to see their faces close to each other. He shook his head and walked towards their cart with Ashley on his back.

Gabriella sighed, "I'm going to go get some air, start without me." She said then walked out to the front to take a breather or two.

Troy turned his head back to see Phillip but not Gabriella. He let Ashley off his back and looked at the two, "I have to go get something out of my car, I'll be back." He ran out and looked around for Gabriella. "What are you doing out here?"

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy, "what are you doing out here, why don't you go back to your little Ashley."

"Why are you getting all mad on me?"

"Never mind, just go back."

Troy shook his head, "You're jealous aren't you?" He sighed, "It's your fault for getting a date."

"Because you told me you were going on a date!"

"I only found date because you said you were going on one!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella looked up at him and stood up, "SO you're saying you didn't want to go on a date?" Gabriella asked him, she didn't want to go on a date with Phil either.

Troy shook his head, "I can't believe you're trying to play games with me…" He walked back in and sighed.

Gabriella looked to the ground when he walked back in.

Troy stopped walking and turned to see her not moving as well.

"I can't stop thinking about you…"

Gabriella looked up at the tone of his voice. She opened her mouth to say something but instead a pair of lips crushed her lips.

Matt stood in the back as he saw this coming, "get off of her." He went forward and charged at Troy. Matt had arrived with some basketball guys and saw someone who looked like Gabriella, when he got a closer look he waited to see if Troy would do something.

Troy went flying against the gate as he saw matt. "What the."

Matt smirked and swung at Troy.

"STOP MATT!" Gabriella tried pulling her brother back but his friends began helping him punch Troy. Gabriella yelled, "Stop!" She cried.

Matt pulled Gabriella back, and stopped the boys, "What the hell do you think you're doing with Bolton?" He looked over at Troy who was sitting on the floor. "I'm telling dad, and you're going to have to go back to boarding school."

Gabriella shook her head, "No Matt, please."

"Why? What's your deal with him? Don't tell me you love him supposedly."

Gabriella walked over to Troy, "Are you okay?" She looked at Matt, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Well you know my girlfriend…Ashley? Yeah she told me." Matt laughed.

Gabriella looked at her brother and then back at Troy.

Matt shook his head, "Have fun at boarding school little sis." He said then walked into the room.

Gabriella helped Troy back into the room and let him sit on the seat, "I'm so sorry…" She said to him.

Troy wiped his blood off, "It's okay." He said.

Gabriella looked over and saw Ashley with Matt. She shook her head, "I should've known Ashley was his girlfriend…you picked the wrong girl." She sighed.

"For what it's worth, I'll get punch a thousand times just to kiss you." He said softly.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him again. "I can't hate you, it's hard to."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"DADDY I LOVE HIM!"

"NO! I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO BOARDING SCHOOL!" He roared.

She shook her head, "NO!"

"STAY AWAY FROM BOLTON YOU HEAR ME?"

She let her tears fall as she ran up to her room, "There is no way he's going to stop me from seeing Troy."


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella left Phil there with Ashley and her brothers and she went home with Troy. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine." He said. He got into the car and began driving down the street, "I don't think I've been punched by the same person twice." He laughed softly.

Gabriella sighed, "I'm so sorry about that…" She said to him.

He shrugged, "its okay."

She looked out the window most of the way home.

"So is your brother for real? Like he'll tell your dad?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe, if he wants to piss me off or something then he'll do it." She really didn't want to go back to boarding school, but her dad did inform her to stay away from Troy.

Troy pulled up in her block but didn't pull up to her house, "Well hopefully you don't have to go…" he said.

Gabriella nodded, "We'll see." She opened the door and began to get out but Troy pulled her back and kissed her. Gabriella kissed him back and smiled. She got out of the car and waved to him then walked into her house. When she got in, she saw her dad sitting by the fire, "Hi daddy." She said to him.

Her dad looked at her, "back so soon? What? Was he not nice or something?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No he's nice, I was just tired that's all." She said, "I'm gonna go to bed." She said then kissed her dad's cheek and walked up to her room. Gabriella changed her clothes and lay in her bed. She had a long day and wanted it to be over; the person she really wanted to avoid was her brother Matt. She heard the front door open so she turned off her light and pretended to sleep.

Matt walked into the living room to see his dad sitting on the sofa, "hey pops." He said.

"Hey Matt, Texas called…they're interested in you."

"REALLY?! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" Matt said as he hugged his dad, "Hey is Gabs home?"

"Yeah I think she's in bed…why?" He closed his newspaper and sat up straight.

Matt sat across from him and sighed, "I have bad news and you're not going to like it…I don't want to do this but this is my little sister and I'm watching out for her."

His dad raised his eyebrow in interest with a little concern in it, "what's going on?" he asked.

Matt sighed, "The thing is…" he began to say. He looked up the stairs and saw the lights in Gabriella's room off, "Gabriella is secretly seeing Troy."

There was a pause for a few seconds then David's face began to slowly turn red, "WHAT?!"

Matt sighed, "I saw them dad together and kissing…even the game is done and over with, but I still saw them together…"

He shook his head, "I don't believe this, and Gabriella wouldn't do such thing…"

"I thought so too dad, but I saw it with my very own eyes…even my girlfriend saw it."

He stood up and threw his newspaper on the ground and marched upstairs to Gabriella's room. When he got in, he flicked the lights on and went over to Gabriella. "GABRIELLA GET UP! AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" he said and went downstairs.

Gabriella rolled over and sat up, "Oh shit…" She said and got out of bed. When she walked down the stairs she passed Matt and shook her head at him, "never talk to me ever again…"She said and walked into the living room. She sat down at the chair near her father.

"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU AND TROY BOLTON?" he screamed.

Gabriella was terrified because her dad has never yelled at her like this before. "Dad…please don't yell at me…"

"You fell in love with him didn't you? What are you thinking getting involved with a boy especially him?"

"Dad you got me involved and somehow it ended up like this okay?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

He shook his head and sat down, "you can't go to that school with him anymore."

"WHAT!" Tears began welling up in her eyes as she was arguing with her dad.

"You heard me; I'm sending you back to boarding school." He said and stood up.

"DADDY I LOVE HIM!"

"NO! I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO BOARDING SCHOOL!" He roared.

She shook her head, "NO!"

"STAY AWAY FROM BOLTON YOU HEAR ME?"

She let her tears fall as she ran up to her room, "There is no way he's going to stop me from seeing Troy." She gathered her stuff together and tears began rolling down her eyes as she did so. She knew that her dad was taking this overboard; but she really felt something for Troy. She didn't know if it was love quite yet; but she actually changed this friendship into something more…she actually got to know the real Troy and this is how it has to end and she wasn't going to let that happen. She knew running away was extreme, but she couldn't be in this house with a controlling father and a snitch of a brother. Her mom wouldn't be much help either because she'd always support what her husband wanted. She picked up her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Troy, can you come get me…please?" Gabriella hung up the phone and climbed down her balcony. She saw Troy's car around the corner and ran towards it. She got in and cried softly.

"What happened?" He asked her softly as he tried comforting her.

Gabriella shook her head, "My dad and I got into an argument and I couldn't handle it anymore so I'm here now…please take me to your house…"

"Gabriella, you know I can't take you to my house…my dad hates you." He said as he stroked her hair.

Gabriella nodded slowly, "Right…" she said to him, "I don't know what to do, I can't go back in there with him angry at me…"

"Well you're going to make him angrier when he finds out you're missing. He's going to flip…you Montez's have anger management."

Gabriella shot him a look, but she was too tired and sad to do anything back to him.

"I'm kidding, well most of you guys do, everyone except you." He told her.

Gabriella sighed, "I guess I can go back in…" she said softly.

"Are you sure…? We can drive around for a bit." He told her.

Gabriella shrugged, "Aren't your parents going to wonder where you were?" She asked him softly.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, but so what?" he said and drove off into the streets. He drove across the beach street and the car ride was pretty much silent. "So uh, do you think your parents will notice-…" he looked over at her and saw she was asleep. He smiled and parked into a vacant parking area and let her sleep. Soon enough, Troy fell asleep as well and they didn't wake up till the next morning.

--

Matt woke up the next morning and felt really bad about what happened last night. He knew he shouldn't have told on her. He got up early and went to her room. He knocked on the door softly, "Gabs…Gabs…" He opened the door and saw the bed empty. Matt looked at his watch and saw it was 5 in the morning and usually Gabriella wasn't awake this early. "No way…" he said and looked around the house. When he didn't see Gabriella, he called her cell phone and there was no answer. "Gabriella is totally screwed especially if they find out she's with Troy." He shook his head and walked passed his dad's office to see his dad awake, "dad you're awake?"

He nodded his head, "What are you doing up?"

Matt shrugged, "Uh, I was thirsty." He made up some excuse.

"Yeah, I felt bad for last night…I shouldn't have yelled at Gabriella like that…" he said, "I should apologize…" He stood up.

"WAIT NO!" Matt said quickly. "She's probably deep asleep and will be madder if you went up there and woke her up."

David sat back down and looked at his son weirdly until he heard his point. He nodded, "You're right, since you're up how about we go take a run down by the beach?"

Matt shrugged, "Sounds good, let me go change and I'll meet you down here in a few." He ran up the stairs and closed Gabriella's bedroom door then went to go change into some running clothes. He came back downstairs and then the two of them left off jogging.

After a half a mile, they arrived at the beach street and began jogging down it.

"You know, Troy is so lucky that Gabriella is going back to boarding school because if I ever found any other business then I'm sure going to do something to that kid."

Matt looked over at his dad, "You're not going to do anything to hurt him are you? I mean I need some real competition on the courts."

He laughed, "Look on the brighter side; you'll be the biggest star in basketball."

Matt shrugged and continued jogging. The sunrise was appearing and more cars began driving up and down the road. Around them, there were other people out and running themselves, and some people Matt recognized because they either played basketball or were on a sports team. His eyes trailed off to a vacant parking lot and saw only one car parked there and it looked familiar to him_. Whose car is that…?_ He asked himself in his head. He continued to think as he was jogging along side with his father. "That looks really familiar…" he said.

His dad looked over at the car and shrugged, "Pretty nice car… I don't see why they'd drive it out and leave it there."

Matt laughed softly and continued looking at that car. Soon it clicked to him, he knew who that car belonged to, "oh my god Bolton." He said aloud on accident.

"What? Where?" he said quickly and looked around them. "Don't tell me he's with his dad too, I do not want to see that bast-"

"Dad I'll be right back." He said and ran towards the car. He knew no one would be in it but he wanted to make sure that it was Bolton's car. Matt knew because there was a Wildcat Basketball in the interior of the car. When he ran over there, he looked through the window and saw Troy which made him jump back a little then when he looked over to the passenger seat he saw Gabriella and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god." He said. He kind of did have a feeling she would be with him, but it was so risky because his dad could've dropped by…maybe he spoke to soon.

"Hey, you like this ride…?" he said and looked through the window and saw Troy in the passenger seat which caused him to jump back, "what the hell is Troy doing here? And with some bimbo girl?" He said and looked at the girl. It took him a while to notice that it was Gabriella. When he did, he freaked. "GABRIELLA?!" He said and then he had a clearer look and yes it was her. His face turned red again and he pounded on the window.

Troy heard a pound and jumped in his seat and looked around. He looked over to see Gabriella still asleep, well was asleep. "What the hell?" he said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and saw Matt and her dad on the outside, "Oh shit…" She said in a terrified tone. "It's…my dad."

Troy turned his head slowly to see Mr. Montez. "Fu…" He rolled down the window slowly.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ GET OUT OF THAT CAR RIGHT NOW!"

The two of them both got out of the car and stood far from Mr. Montez.

"Daddy…" Gabriella began to say.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Just stay away from me okay Gabriella?" Troy spoke.

Gabriella stood there and she was shocked at his words, "…What?"

"Your dad is right, I'm no good and you should go back to boarding school."

"I don't want to; I want to be with you." She said as she tried reaching out to him.

"You just can't."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: this story will be put on pause…but I promise a major update this upcoming weekend.**

Gabriella stood in front of her dad and next to the boy she was with; Troy Bolton. Gabriella right now was honestly terrified of her dad. She wasn't sure what he was going to do; not to her but to Troy. She didn't want her dad to do anything to him.

"You're in so much trouble Gabriella you don't even know…I can't believe you disobeyed me and betrayed our family!" Her dad shouted.

Gabriella swallowed her; it felt like she was trying to swallow a rock. She was so scared right now; her dad has not been this angry at her before. Gabriella knew her dad was going to fly her out to boarding school first thing, but Gabriella knew she was going to refuse.

Troy sighed, "She didn't betray your family okay? And if you touch me you know what'll happen." He said in her defense.

Matt stepped up and pushed Troy back gently, "Aye, just stay away from me and my family alright?" Matt kept his cool because he didn't want to cause any commotion around the beach.

Troy pushed his hand away from him, "don't touch me either." He said, he turned to Gabriella and shook his head softly. He got back into his car and drove off.

David muttered under his breath and watched Troy drive his car off. He turned to Gabriella and his face was on fire, "you…" he said pointing his index finger. "Go home and I'll deal with you later." He then stormed off into the distant.

Gabriella stood there and looked at Matt, "I hate you." She said boldly, "I can't believe you'd do that to me." She told him. He and Gabriella were close but after this she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Matt shook his head, "Oh my gosh, this is Troy Bolton…I don't want you around him so I did what was best."

"Shut up Matt, just shut up." She then walked home. On her walk home, there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Her face was poufy from crying and people were looking at her. When Gabriella arrived home; she went straight up to her room and packed her bags. She knew what her consequences were and she knew that going straight to boarding school was one of them. Gabriella tied up her hair in a messy bun and the maid helped Gabriella pack. Gabriella heard the front door open and she knew it was her dad because usually when Matt came home he'd drop a basketball to the floor. Footsteps began to climb the stairs and Gabriella held her breath.

"Gabriella."

Gabriella looked up, "come in." she said. Her lips were shaking and her knees were getting weak.

Her dad walked in and looked straight at Gabriella then at her suitcases. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Packing for boarding school, what else?" Gabriella said.

He sat on her bed, "Good job, because I'm sending you off to boarding school right now; I just called the limo, but don't think you're leaving here without a word from me. What were you thinking running away with Troy Bolton? Are you crazy? YOU DIDN"T THINK I WAS GOING TO FIND OUT?" He began to yell.

Gabriella looked away from her dad and kept her eyes to the ground. She didn't answer his question when he asked her.

"WELL? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D GO OUT WITH AGUY LIKE HIM! I'M SUCH A FOOL FOR GETTING YOU TO GET INVOLVED WITH HIM!" He shouted.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT THEN DAD?" She yelled back.

He was taken aback by her loudness.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IN THE END SOMETHING TWAS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT YOU HAD ME TO DO IT ANYWAYS! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GLAD YOU'RE SENDING ME TO BOARDING SCHOOL!" She said and picked up her bag.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! I'm not done talking to you!" But by the time he finished his sentence she had slammed the door shut on him and walked downstairs. He opened the door and walked down the stairs to catch Gabriella before she left, "If I hear that Troy is around you then I'm sending you off to your aunts in New York."

Gabriella let more tears roll down her eyes, "what is wrong with you? Don't you know I'm suffering enough? You're ruining my life!" she said to him, "I hate you." She didn't mean it but she was caught up in the moment.

Her dad stopped yelling when he heard those three bad words. He closed his mouth and looked at her in astonishment. "You may go." He simply said then walked off.

Gabriella sighed, "Damn it." She muttered and walked out of the house. She was hoping Troy's car was parked somewhere near but he was nowhere in sight. The limo was parked outside waiting for Gabriella; she got in and drove off to the airport.

* * *

Troy pulled into his driveway and sat in his car for a while. His head was on his steering wheel and all that was on his mind was Gabriella. She was leaving soon and he was sitting here letting her go. He couldn't do much though; he knew that. Her dad had control over her and he didn't do anything. He felt like it was his fault because he could've driven her somewhere instead of sleeping in the car. He sat up straight and hit the steering wheel. He was startled when there was a knock on his window. He looked over and saw it was his dad who just got back from running. He rolled down the window.

"Troy where were you son?" His dad asked, "You missed morning jog."

Troy looked at his sweaty dad and said, "Sorry." He told him; "I was up late and stayed at Chad's…" he told his dad a lie.

Jack nodded his slowly but asked no questions, "Well get in and shower we have to go to a meeting later today."

Troy sighed, "Do we have to?" He asked. He hated these meetings; all it was where people admiring his family.

"Well your mom is making me so I'm making you." He said then walked into the house.

Troy sat in the car for a little longer. He stared down at his phone and wondered if he should call Gabriella. He knew he should, but he didn't know if her dad was still with her or not. He'd wait till later to call her. He got out of the car and headed into the house.

* * *

Gabriella stared at her phone and she was getting nothing. She was waiting for a call from Troy or anyone she knew. She sat in the airport waiting for her airtime to go into the airplane. Her phone began vibrating and she turned quickly. She hoped it was Troy but when she saw the caller ID it was Taylor. She picked it up, "Hello?"

GABRIELLA! OH MY GOD I HEARD YOU WERE LEAVING TO BOARDING SCHOOL!

Gabriella laughed over the receiver softly, "Yeah…it's a long story I'll call you later but I have to go." She said to her.

Oh okay call me later then bye!

Gabriella hung up the phone and then stared at the phone for the next hour. The intercom called her flight and she got onto the airplane. She couldn't get calls over her phone on the airplane so she turned it off. A small tear rolled down her cheek when she was lifting off. She hated being away from home…it sucked but it was worst since she found someone she really liked. The only problem was they couldn't be together because they weren't allowed to. Gabriella closed her eyes and hoped that this was just a dream. A few hours later; she arrived down South where her boarding school was. Even though it was in state it was a 5 hour drive and an hour airplane ride…her dad wanted her to take the airplane so they'd make sure she went straight there. The airplane landed hours later and Gabriella got off the plane. When she got there she was picked up by some person she didn't know. She sat in the car and turned her cell phone on; there were no voicemails or text messages from Troy. She sighed and then stared out the window the whole ride to the academy. When she got there; she was greeted by her good friends she had. "Hey…" she said weakly.

"Gabriella! We heard you're back so we threw you a party!" The first girl name Kristi said to her.

Gabriella smiled, "Really? Well that's thoughtful of you guys!" She said and then walked inside to the lobby where people were sitting around and having a good time. Gabriella put her bags in her friend's dorm and then went downstairs. She wouldn't get her room until later so she had to put it in her friend's room. Gabriella sat down on the couch and had her phone on her.

* * *

Troy was sitting on the jet and was heading to Gabriella's private school. He had to tell her some things and he couldn't wait or tell her over phone. He had to tell her in person to make sure things go as it will.

_Hours earlier…_

_Troy sat on the guest's couch and waited for this dull meeting to be over. He looked around the house and saw it was a bunch of grownups drinking wine and eating some crème brulee thing. Gabriella was still on his mind and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave things they were they were so he had to set things straight. Troy stood up which caused everyone to look at him, "I'm leaving dad." He said to him._

_"What? Why where are you going?" he asked him._

_"I have to go down south." He said to his dad and tried walking out of the door._

_"For what?" he asked him curiously._

_Troy shook his head, "I have to do something."_

_"You're not leaving until you tell me what is going on." He said to him, "Who is down south that you're trying to see?" he asked, "I know you have no other business to go down there so you might as well tell me now."_

_Troy looked at his dad then looked away, "Please just don't ask questions and let me do this."_

_"Troy Bolton, tell me right now or I'm not letting you take the jet."_

_Troy shook his head, "what!"__ He said, "It's this girl…" he told his dad, "__Can__ I go please before it gets late?"_

_"Who's this girl?" His dad asked excitedly._

_Troy shrugged, "Don't worry about it, and just let me go."__ He pulled his arm away from his dad and walked out of the door._

_His dad followed him out of the door, "Troy what's going on? You usually tell me things."_

_Troy turned around, "its Gabriella okay dad? I'm in love with Gabriella."_

_"Gabriella Montez?" he asked. He was hoping it was a different Gabriella, he would hate for his son to be in love with a Montez._

_"__what__ other Gabriella would I know?" he asked his dad._

_"But why?" he asked his son, "I'm not letting you go." He said boldly, "I will refuse you to go see that tramp."_

_Troy got in defense mode and stepped up to his dad, "Shut up __don't__ talk about her like that. I'll do what I want with my life." He said to his dad._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"You heard me dad. I'm controlling my life now, not you…so forget Duke, forget being an all-star, and forget following __your__ dream. I'm going to Texas, I'm going to focus in school and maybe if I feel like it I'll play basketball and I'm gonna follow __my__ dream." He told his dad. He couldn't believe he said all that to his dad. He was a coward before, but after talking with Gabriella and all of this happening he just told his dad. "And one other thing; I'm in love with a girl who just flew miles away from me to go to boarding school. I can careless if you hate their family but I don't hate her; I'm not going to let you say who I can and can't fall with." He told his dad, "So it's either you let me go or not on the jet; either way I'm still going."_

_His dad was shocked…if you saw the look on his face you could tell he was surprise that his son said that all to him, "Okay. Okay go…" he said to him. He never knew this was how he felt. Jack probably wouldn't be happy with his son going for a girl from a family he didn't like but what was he to do?_

_Troy nodded at his dad and headed to their private jet._

When he saw the jet landing, he got out of the jet and then called a cab to take him to the boarding school. When he got there; he went to the front office and asked if he could see a girl name Gabriella Montez. He had to do a little charming to get the front desk lady to let him because at first she seemed really rude.

"Well if she arrived already she should be in the lobby because I heard they threw her a welcome back party." She said and handed him a visitor's pass. Troy thanked her and walked through the school and to the lobby. When he got there he opened the door and saw a whole bunch of girls there. Some of the girls turned to look at him and their faces lit up when they saw him.

_He's cute…_

_Who's that?_

_It's a boy here!_

Troy pushed through the people at the door, "excuse me." He said to them, he ran into a girl who looked like she was controlling the party. "Can you tell me where I can find Gabriella Montez?" he asked her.

The girl looked at him weirdly, "who are you?"

Gabriella sat on the couch with some girls and she would glance down at her phone constantly. She was still sad that he wasn't calling. She looked up to find Kristi and saw her talking to some boy. "Why is there a boy here?" she asked. When the boy turned around, Gabriella's jaw dropped. It was Troy. She leaped up to her feet and looked at the back of him.

Troy turned around when the girl pointed and came face to face with Gabriella. Even though it's been hours, he missed her like crazy, but he knew why he came here in the first place. "Gabriella."

"Troy what are you doing here?" she asked him in a surprised tone.

Troy took her hand to be back and sat down on the bench, "I came here to tell you something." He said to her.

"You flew all the way down here just to say something? You could've just called me." She told him.

"Well yeah but its better if I tell you in person." He said.

"What?"

Troy took a deep breath and sighed, "We can't be together…" he said.

Gabriella looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry…I thought about this and this will be hard…I'm in love with you and it hurts me to be so far away from each other…and your dad…he's constantly fighting to get me away from you and he wants you to stay away…me being close to you is getting you in trouble. That's what got you here and I don't want to be the reasons why you're doing things you don't want to." Troy looked to the ground, "I'm sorry. You deserve someone who's strong for you I'm no good."

"Troy…please don't be like this…we'll find a way I promise." She said. "Take me home with you, we'll go somewhere where no one will find us."

He shook his head. "Just stay away from me okay Gabriella?" Troy spoke in a more bold voice.

Gabriella stood there and she was shocked at his words, "…What?"

"Your dad is right, I'm no good and you should just stay boarding school."

"I don't want to; I want to be with you." She said as she tried reaching out to him.

"You just can't." he stood up and kissed her forehead, "I'm really going to miss you." He told her.

Gabriella grabbed his arm, "don't go." She said.

"I'm sorry…"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER…**

_"Gabriella? It's Matt, you have to come home immediately…dad's in the hospital and we're not sure if he's going to come out safe."_

Gabriella listened to the voicemail and she was shocked. She packed up her bag and headed home. This was the first time home since 6 months and she was going to see Mr. Troy Bolton once again…


	13. Chapter 13

_6 Months later…_

"Earth to Gabriella…" A pair of hands wave in front of her face as she was staring out of the window. Gabriella turned her head when she finally zoned back in.

"Huh? Oh sorry…" Gabriella said. The bell rung and the girls got up and headed back to their dorm. It's been six months since Gabriella and Troy broke up…well when he called it off, since then nothing has been the same to Gabriella, she felt like her world was falling apart and all that she had left was her friends at this school. Her family turned into the evil people, Troy wasn't there with her anymore; she felt like she had no one to turn to. The only way Gabriella has been coping was focusing on school work. She hated this school; she wanted to go back to East High.

Kristi knew that Gabriella was like this because of Troy, but there was nothing she could do to help her friend out. "So tonight there's a movie playing at the IMAX if you want to go."

Gabriella shrugged, "Whatever."

Kristi sighed, "Gabriella, you gotta get yourself together, it's been six months…you haven't even called him or anything."

She shrugged her shoulders, "What's the point? He ended things; he flew down here just to end things…it would've been so much better if he came down here to tell me nothing can get between us but no he didn't. He ended things Kristi."

Kristi wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder, "look, you can do so much better Gabriella…Troy made a huge mistake, but its six months later."

"I'm stuck in this damn school Kristi, there are no boys that go to this school and it's hell. How do you think I can move on?"

"I'm sure he has moved on…" Kristi said quietly.

Gabriella shook her head and went up to her room. She sat on her bed and hugged her teddy bear that she had since she was young. She looked over on her desk and saw her phone was beeping to say she had a voicemail. She went over to check the voicemail.

_"Gabriella? It's Matt, you have to come home immediately…dad's in the hospital and we're not sure if he's going to come out safe."_

Gabriella listened to the voicemail and she was shocked. She went to pack her bags and called the airline to get tickets. This was the first time home since 6 months and she was going to see Mr. Troy Bolton once again.

Kristi walked through the door and saw Gabriella packing, "where are you going?" She sat on the bed and looked at Gabriella.

"I have to go home, there's something wrong with me dad…" She said and stood up. She dusted herself off and looked at the time.

"Home…? As in back to where Troy lives nearby?"

Gabriella nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, but I'm not worried about him right now…I haven't talked to my dad since I left, and now I have to go see what's wrong with him."

Kristi sighed, "Well have fun okay? I hope your dad will be okay."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." She said, "Well I have to go tell the principal then I'm going to go to the airport, love you bye." She said.

"Bye."

Gabriella grabbed her bag and walked out of the dorm and headed to the office. She got approved to leave and they drove her to the airport. When she got there, she listened to her iPod until her flight called her. She didn't know what to expect when she got home; she'd have to go to the home she was kicked out of…besides that she had to see a boy from the past. She didn't know how he was now; if he changed at all. Gabriella heard her plane number being called and she went to go on her first class seats.

--

"Did you hear dude?" Chad asked as he passed the basketball to Troy.

Troy was now wearing a newly _Duke_ Shirt that he had received from them last week. This was Troy's decision…to play at Duke. Six months ago, Troy wanted to play at Texas so bad, but over the last few months, Troy's dad has got to the best of him. Somehow, he ended up looking at Duke instead of Texas, nothing is final yet but his eyes are on Duke. Part of it had to do with Gabriella, he knew that she encouraged him to go to Texas like he always wanted but that had hurt him when he thought of it. "Hear what?"

Chad shot the ball and grabbed his own rebound, "Gabriella is coming back to town in a few hours." He said and passed Troy the ball again.

Troy caught the ball, but he didn't do anything. He didn't know how to react, when he last saw Gabriella they had broken up and he had to end things because she was so far. Troy bounced the ball once then shot it and it was nowhere close to the basket.

Chad looked at Troy then at the ugly shot he attempted; Chad knew what happened between the two of them, but he didn't know if either of them still had feelings for each other.

"I gotta go." Troy said and went back inside. He got changed and then headed straight home to his house. "I have to go see her…" he said. When he got home, he looked up airline from where Gabriela was to where his town was. Troy had a feeling Gabriella would be coming around 7 since that was the closes one and Chad said she'd be in town for a few hours. He jumped into his car and drove to the airport. He didn't know why he was doing this but part of him told him to go meet her at the airport. When he got there, he waited by the door that they would come out of. Troy was really nervous to see her, he didn't know why.

Gabriella felt the landing and then she stood up and walked out of the airplane. She didn't know who was coming to get her because she didn't call Matt to pick her up. When she got out, she looked around and her eyes fell on him. She stopped walking and stared at him. People were passing by her, some pushing her to get out of the way but she didn't move.

Troy glanced up and saw Gabriella get out of the airplane. He saw that she had stopped so he gave her a small smile and a wave.

Gabriella took a deep breath and walked towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you…" he shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriella didn't know what to do so she dropped her bag and hugged him tightly. She just missed this and her feelings overcame her.

Troy hugged her bag and kissed her head, "I miss you." He said softly.

Gabriella pulled back and wiped a tear away, "I shouldn't." she said and grabbed her bag up.

"What are you doing back here?"

"My dad is in the hospital, I can't be around you or my dad will get in a worse condition." Gabriella told him.

"Just let me give you a ride back to your house, please."

Gabriella sighed, "Fine." She didn't have any other ride anyways otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to go with him.. She walked with him to his car and he drove her home.

"So…how are you?" he asked during the car ride.

Gabriella looked over at him and shrugged, "I've been okay, how about you?"

Troy shrugged as well, "I've been okay, just been practicing with Duke."

Gabriella looked at Troy weirdly; she could recall the last time she saw him he wanted to go to Texas to play because Duke was his dad's dream. "Duke? What happened to Texas?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I decided to play at Duke- that's all."

Gabriella looked out the window again; she knew he's only going to Duke because his father got around him. Gabriella kept her guard up when she was around him; she didn't know how he was now. "So how has basketball season been treating you, the rematch against my brother?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Your family are such cheaters…they make me sick."

Gabriella hit him in the arm, "Shut up and don't say that." She said. Even though she was mad at them; she didn't want other people talking bad about her family.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He turned the corner and pressed on the break to stop the car. Troy turned his head to her and looked passed her to look at the house.

Gabriella looked at Troy and walked out of the car then slammed it shut. Troy rolled down the window and yelled out, "Stop!"

Gabriella stopped and turned around to look at him, "what Troy?"

"Aren't you going to say bye to me or anything?" Troy called out, "Why does it seem like you're mad at me or something when you have no reason to be mad at me."

"No reason Troy? No reason to be mad at you? Uh okay." Gabriella shook her head and continued walking.

Troy drove up next to her and continued talking to her, "What the hell is going on Gabriella?"

Gabriella shook her head at him, "I can't believe you think everything is okay because I'm back, it's not like that at all."

"What makes you think that?"

"You left me Troy; you left me because you couldn't handle the drama." Gabriella told him, "You left me heartbroken; I never ever thought I'd be with you and when I did I knew that I was in love with you and you broke my heart."

Troy shook his head, "Gabriella I was thinking what was best for you…"

"What's best for me? You're what are best for me Troy. I hated you from the get co, but you had this reign over me and you changed my heart."

Troy stopped his car and looked at Gabriella, "I'm sorry."

"Things aren't going to be okay now…"

Troy watched her walk through her gates and into her house. Troy knew he made a mistake breaking up with her, but that's what he thought should've been done since her dad made her left. He thought that since they broke up, her dad would let Gabriella stay but he was wrong.

Gabriella let a small tear roll down her cheek as she entered the house. She walked passed her dad's office and saw it empty, she walked into the kitchen and saw it empty as well. The only people home was the maid and the butler; no one from her family was present. Gabriella dialed her brother's cell phone to ask him to pick her up but she had no answer, "Great…" She muttered. She had to get to the hospital pronto but the way there was a long while. Gabriella had no other ride because she didn't want to bug Sharpay or Taylor. She didn't want them to know she was back yet. Gabriella knew she had to call Troy but she really didn't want to talk to him right now. Gabriella picked up her phone and dialed his number…she waited for his answer. She didn't know if he'd answer to her phone call or if he was mad at her too. They left with a fight and Gabriella had a reason to be mad at him. It hurt her seeing him right now; she of course still loves him he was always going to be that one person she'll always have feelings for. She thought she could be strong but when she saw him at the airport picking her up, everything just came rushing back. Gabriella knew it wouldn't work out because she'd probably have to go back to school anyways, but if Troy never gave up…then the story would've been different.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Take care of my little girl…"

"What?"

"She loves you, she won't be strong without you…just make sure she's happy and don't mess with her heart son."

Troy nodded and watched her dad in his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella was once in the car with Troy again, she had called him because he had to take her to the hospital where her dad was. It was extremely awkward for Gabriella to be sitting here with him since after their little fight. She didn't even know why Troy wanted to take her; she'd understand why he would say no but instead he had said yes. 

Troy looked over at Gabriella, "Are you just not going to talk to me?" he asked her.

Gabriella shrugged, "That was the plan." She said.

"What has gotten into you Gabriella? You're turning into the girl I once hated." 

Gabriella looked over at him, "Troy, I had to get up every morning with a smile on my face and show everyone that I'm okay just so they will leave me alone but honestly Troy; I felt like crap everyday I didn't want to get up or anything." Gabriella's eyes began to get all teary as she was talking to him, "despite what you did, but I had hope you would come back..." She saw Troy beginning to talk but she held her hand up to his face. "You hurt me so bad Troy; I don't know how to react because you are technically my first boyfriend- or whatever we were."

Troy looked away when she said that he hurt her so bad. He knew he did and he felt like an ass for doing it. He didn't know what to say to her so he kept quiet as she was waiting for him to respond to her.

"You don't understand how I felt...I proved to myself and everyone else that you're worthy and loyal. Besides my family; everyone knows how much you've grown on me as a person. I mean for crying out loud I hated you and never thought I'd date you or even talk to you again but here I am now...crying over you." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Gabriella, I get it...I broke your heart...I messed up, I don't know why I did that. I mean I came all the way down there to see you...and all I ended up doing was break your heart." Troy told her. "Our chemistry with each other is a hate love thing...I don't know, but know this I missed you every day. Everyday you were gone I missed you. Every single day I wish you would come home again...and here you are now."

Gabriella looked at him then looked out the window and watched the other cars pass by, "What do you expect now Troy? Everything to be better?"

"I didn't say I wanted things to be better, all I want is for us to not be like this. We argue a lot, yes I know but not over this stuff..."

"I need you Troy; I just don't know how I can trust you..." Gabriella said softly.

Troy pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and turned off his car. He leaned back and sighed a little then looked at her, "I'm just scared Gabriella, you intimidate me...I know that's crazy, I should be intimidated by your brother but it's you."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow like she was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I don't- I don't know..." When Troy didn't know what he was saying sometimes he would rub the back of his neck.

"I have to go Troy; I can't do this right now." She unbuckled herself and let herself out of the car. Troy did the same as well and got out of the car. "Uh Troy what are you doing?"

"I'm going in with you." Troy said, " I don't care if your dad doesn't want me there, I just want to be there for you."

Gabriella grabbed her purse and lift it on her shoulder, "I don't think your dad will be happy if he knows that you're here visiting my dad."

"Well screw him." Troy said and walked through the hospital doors with Gabriella. Gabriella went to the reception desk and got the room number then headed up to the door. "Stay out here." Gabriella pushed him gently back and then walked through the door, "Daddy?"

Gabriella's whole family was sitting inside. Her dad was on the hospital bed linked up to tubes and wire which when Gabriella saw; tears began welling up in her eyes. Her brother and mom were sitting on the couch watching TV. Gabriella's brother was the first one to see her.

"Gabriella!" He said in a happy but soft voice. He stood up and went to hug his sister, "Thank god you got my message."

Gabriella's mom stood up and hugged her daughter as well, "I've missed you so much you haven't called home in a while, I was beginning to worry." She kissed her forehead then sat back down.

Gabriella gave a weak smile, "How is he?" She asked them.

"Not good..." Her mom said softly, "He got a heart attack today and they said he's in critical condition..."

Matt nodded and looked over at his dad, "Who took you here by the way?"

Gabriella looked at Matt then looked out the window to avoid making any eye contact with him. She knew he would get really mad.

"Troy took you here huh?" Matt said in a calm voice.

Gabriella turned her head to look at Matt and her mom, "Maybe..." She said softly, "don't get mad, please." She said.

Matt shook his head in disappointment, "I'm not mad, I just don't get why you still hang out with that kid."

"Where is he now?" Her mom asked her. She ran her hand through Gabriella's hair softly.

Gabriella played with her fingers for a little then made some eye contact with her mom, "Outside in the waiting room, I told him to go home but he said he wants to be here."

"Well what is he doing out there? Tell him to come in here." Matt said quietly.

Gabriella looked at him suspiciously, "Why?" She asked him. She didn't want Matt doing anything to Troy or say anything to him.

"Just bring him in here." Matt said.

Gabriella stood up and walked out of the room to get Troy. She found him watching TV with a little girl and her little brother. She smiled softly then tapped him on the shoulder, "hey, my brother wants you to come into the room."

"Why?" he asked. It was weird how Matt would want him in a room with him. They can't even stand each other in the same gym.

She shrugged, "Just come on." She took him into the room and then sat back down next to her mom.

Troy walked through the doors and saw Gabriella's dad on the bed. He felt bad for him, The whole rivalry thing just left his head and now he's thinking of her family. "Hello Mrs. Montez." Troy said politely. He turned to look at Matt and nodded at him.

Matt nodded at him back then he felt the awkwardness. He looked over at Gabriella then look at his dad sleeping on the bed.

Troy took a seat on the single chair that was near the door. He looked at Gabriella who wasn't looking at him but was looking at her dad. He moved his eyes over to her dad and he sighed softly.

All of them sat there silently watching TV together, Gabriella had told Troy he could leave if he wanted to and she'd just stay with her family but he didn't want to go. About an hour later, Gabriella's dad began waking up. His eyes began to flutter and soon they were open. He turned his head softly and the first person he saw was Troy. His eyes grew wide as he saw him, "Am I dead or something?" He managed to say. Ouch. 

Troy narrowed his eyes but he kept his cool, "No you're not." Troy said calmly.

Matt lifted his head to see his dad talk, "Dad! You're awake." he said.

David looked over to the other side of the room and saw Matt talking to him, his eyes moved down a little and he saw Gabriella and his face lit up, "Gabriella!..." He tried sitting up but it was hard.

"Dad don't get up." Gabriella said to him then went over to him. She hugged her dad and tears began rolling down her eyes. The last time she talked to her dad was when she said she hated him, "I'm sorry..." She said softly.

He shook his head, "Sorry for what?" He kissed his daughter's forehead. He missed her dearly and he was glad that she was here with him. It hadn't came across his mind that she probably came here with Troy.

"For the last time I talked to you, I didn't mean it when I said I hated you...i was just mad." Gabriella said to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He chuckled. "I'm just glad to have my daughter back here." He said again. He looked over at Troy, "Did you come here with him?" He asked, his voice changed from being soft to being more broad.

Gabriella nodded her head and gulped gently.

Her dad stopped talking for a few seconds then looked at his family, "Can you guys leave the room for five minutes...I want to talk to Bolton."

This caught everyone's attention and their faces got curious. Gabriella's face was the most surprise of all. She didn't know what he was going to do to him or say to him.

Matt nodded and stood up, "let's go." He said to his family and then they left the room. Gabriella was hesitant to go, but Troy gave her the nod to leave the room so she did so. She wanted to know what was going to happen.

Once the door close, David looked over to Troy. "So you haven't gave up on my daughter I see..." he said to him.

Troy looked to the ground then back at him."Actually...we kind of broke up because I knew that's what you wanted and she was so far...but sir I'm not over her. No way." he said. "I know you hate my guts and my families but that shouldn't interfere with how I feel about Gabriella."

David was facing the ceiling as Troy was talking. He was staring at the white tiled ceiling until Troy stopped talking. He looked over at Troy, "I never expected Gabriella to fall for you out of all people, but somehow she fell in love with you." he said.

Troy nodded his head, "I love her. I didn't think I'd fall for her either but look at it now..."

There was a short pause until David spoke up again, "Take care of my little girl..."

"What?" Troy asked in a surprise tone.

"She loves you, she won't be strong without you...just make sure she's happy and don't mess with her heart son."

Troy nodded and watched Gabriella's dad in his bed. He wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he knew Gabriella's dad was a fighter and he wasn't going to go anytime soon.

There was a knock on the door and the family walked back in and took a seat. Someone wanted to ask what went on but none of them spoke up. Troy looked at Gabriella who was looking back at him for an explanation but all he did was smile at her. "Gabriella can I talk to you out there?" Troy asked.

"Troy- I don't think that's a good idea-." She began to say. 

David smiled, "it's okay go ahead." He nodded in approval.

Gabriella looked at her dad weirdly then walked outside with Troy. She took a seat next to Troy on the couches. "What happened with my dad?"

Troy smiled, "He approves of me and you..." A big grin came across Troy's face, "he told me that he can see the love we have."

Gabriella looked to the ground, "The love we had...just because my dad approves doesn't mean everything is going to go back to normal."

"What?"

"Did you really expect things to be okay?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy paused for a second because he didn't know what to say to her or how to answer the question she asked.

"Oh my god, are you serious? That's not the way things go Troy...It was six months of damage you caused me and you expect me to come back and take you back right away. I still love you and all but my guard is way up..." Gabriella stood up off the couch, "You should go...my family and I need some quality time." She said then walked back into the room.

Troy watched her walk away then he placed his forehead in his palm, "What am I to do?..." he asked himself.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"You're leaving again? I thought you were staying!" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "I can't stay here anymore...just not now. I'm better off there anyways." 

"Don't go..." Troy pleaded, "I can't let you go...not this time."


	15. Chapter 15

"You're so heartless Gabriella…"

Gabriella sighed, "I am not." She said to her friend Taylor. "It's not even like that at all…why does everyone think I should forgive him for what he did."

"So you're honestly saying you don't love him anymore?" Taylor asked her. She sat with her legs folded in Gabriella's room.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I do. Of course I do…" She said softly, "It's just- how would you feel if the guy you really liked broke your heart and he was the only one you could turn to after your family just turned on you? It's was the worst day ever…"

Taylor didn't know all of this went down, she just thought Gabriella had decided to go back to boarding school for some reason.

"Yeah, tough huh?" Gabriella got off the bed and began looking through her closet. She still had clothes left here so when she'd come back for vacation she'd have stuff to wear.

"Anyways, how long are you here for?" Taylor asked her.

"I'm only here for Friday and the weekend." She said, "I have finals next week and it's a killer." She groaned.

Taylor smiled, "Well that's good because there is a party tomorrow and you're definitely going, I don't care what you say you're going." She said. "Well I have to go meet up with Chad so I'll talk to you later." She got off the bed and left the house.

Gabriella waved to her then sat back down on her bed and looked at her cell phone. She had the urge to call Troy, but she resisted and eventually fell asleep on her bed.

The next morning, Gabriella got up to a semi empty house. Her brother was at school, her dad was still in the hospital and her mom was probably with him. All that were left at her house was the maid. Gabriella got dressed into some clothes and went out for a walk down her neighborhood. She turned her iPod on and put on her headphones as she walked down the streets. She came upon East High while she was walking and she saw students eating lunch out in the front. She sighed softly, she really missed this school but what was she to do. Gabriella hadn't talked to Troy since the hospital which was two days ago. She didn't know how he was doing but she really wondered a lot. Gabriella came to the end of the road and turned the corner to head home. By the time she got home it was around two and that's when her brother usually got home. She walked through the door and there he was sitting on the couch watching the NCAA tournament. "Hey Matt."

Matt took his eyes off the TV and turned his head a little to look at Gabriella. "Sup?" He said then continued watching the television.

She plopped down on the couch next to him and sighed, "Nothing just got back from my walk..." Gabriella fiddled with her finger, "How's dad?" She asked him softly.

Matt shrugged, "He's okay…"

Gabriella nodded her head slowly, "Oh…" She said to him. She watched the television for a little then looked at her brother. She and her brother weren't that close anymore after what had happened last time. She just didn't trust him like that anymore, "Well I have to go get ready, I'll talk to you later." She said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked her. This time he turned so he was looking at her fully instead of keeping one eye on the TV.

"Taylor invited me to this one party that's going on today." She said. She didn't know if she should've told her brother because he would've got in protective mode. She began walking up the stairs until he spoke up again.

"Really? Damn, I'm going to that party too." Matt said, "but don't worry I won't be around for that long." He grinned.

Gabriella smiled softly then walked up the stairs and got into the showers. When she came out of the showers, she sat on her bed and stared at her closet, "Okay, what the heck am I going to where?" She muttered under her breath. After minutes of debating, she found something decent to where. She grabbed her ripped up jeans, her baby doll shirt, and a light white jacket. She then grabbed her flats and then sat back on the bed and waited for Taylor to swing by to get her. She knew Troy was going to be at this party and she was nervous to see him for some reason. She saw Taylor drive into her driveway so she got up and walked out of her front door and into Taylor's car.

Taylor greeted her and began driving off to the party. "You look all dolled up, for whom eh?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "For Me." She said to her, "So who's party is this anyways?" She asked. Gabriella rested her arm on the seat and laid her head back.

"Troy's." Taylor said and drove faster so she could get out of Gabriella's neighborhood in case she changed her mind.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?!" She hit her friend lightly on the arm.

Taylor smirked, "because I knew you were going to say no right away." 

"I'm not talking to him if that's what you had in mind." Gabriella sighed and sunk back in her seat, great. She knew this was going to be extremely awkward for three reasons. One; her and Troy weren't speaking, two; Troy's family hated her, and three; everyone would be looking at her for her return. The vision of Troy's big house came to Gabriella's eyes. It was huger then she thought it would be. She got out of the car and looked up in awe. It was amazingly big from up close and the view was amazing. She waited for Taylor to get out and then the two headed up the driveway into the house. People outside 

were staring at Gabriella when she was walking in; it began to make her feel a little self-conscious. Ever since the whole Troy coming down and breaking up with her thing, she began to feel more self conscious. She used to be this girl who didn't care what she did or what she looked like but that all changed in months.

Taylor nudged Gabriella to show her that everything was going to be okay. They walked through the door and immediately they were greeted with red cups that probably had alcohol in it. Gabriella had kindly declined the alcohol then pushed through a group of dancers to the back of the house.

The cheerleaders who were hanging all over basketball and football players stared at Gabriella as she walked through the doors.

"I don't like the vibe of this already Tay…" Gabriella said over the music.

"Relax, it'll be fine. What's gotten into you?" She said then found the group that was sitting in the back.

Gabriella felt relieved when she saw Chad and Sharpay because those were her closes friends when she began to go to East High.

"Gabriella!" Chad said and got up to hug her, "how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" She hugged him back in the little sister kind of way.

"Good, good." He said then hugged Taylor and sat back down. Chad grabs the drink on the table and drank it then threw the red cup out. He snapped at the guy who was holding the tray of drinks and grabbed another one, "want one?" he asked Gabriella and Taylor.

They both shook her head and sat down with the rest of them.

Sharpay spoke to Gabriella, "How long are you back for?"

"Just three days." She said. "I have finals next week and I need to get back to study." She gazed around the party. She saw people dancing on each other and people drinking out of the keg. To her left there were people playing beer pong and all those other stuff. Gabriella knew that they came here just for the alcohol and once they were out they would leave.

"Aw that sucks, but let's make the time you're here the best time." Chad said. Chad raises his red cup for a toast and the only person who toasted him was Sharpay. He drank his drink then saw Troy come, "Dude!"

Troy came across them with a smile on his face, "Hey" he said, "Liking the party?" He asked them and then he gives Chad the guy handshake. Troy smile drops when he saw Gabriella and suddenly he became nervous.

Gabriella looks at Troy and then she looks away. She felt the awkward vibe right when the two of them looked at each other.

"Hi…Gabriella." Troy attempts to talk to her.

She stood up and looked around, "I have to pee." She said then walks off to find the bathroom or somewhere else so she wouldn't have to see Troy.

Troy watches her walk away and then sat down with Chad, "She won't even talk to me…" Troy laid his head in his hand.

"You did break her heart you know." Taylor reminded Troy.

"I know, I know…you don't have to remind me." He sighed. He knew he had to talk to her, he wasn't going to let the night be over without her talking to him.

Gabriella walks up the stairs and finds a room that looks to be Troy's room. She kind of figures it's his room because since there were lots of basketball posters, dirty clothes on the floor, and lots of pictures of Chad and Troy when they were younger. Gabriella closes the door behind her and sat on Troy's bed and took a few deep breaths. 

A small knock was heard on the door and Gabriella panicked. What if it was Troy? What if he walked in and then they would have to talk? The door creaked open and then in came in Phillip. 

"Hey Gabs, I kind of saw you walk up here and I wanted to see if you were okay…?" Phillip sat on the bed next to her.

She nods her head in a way to show him that she was fine, "Yeah I'm okay." She said.

Phillip placed his hand on her arm, "well I'm here if you need me."

This sent shivers down Gabriella's back; not good shivers, like a weird vibe. "I'll be okay. " She said, "You can go back to the party now."

Phillip smile got wider, "Well I want to sit and talk to you…how is boarding school?" he asked her.

"It's good…"

"Mm, that's good. "He said, "You're really pretty tonight…"

Gabriella wanted him to leave the room, but he wasn't moving at all. "Thanks…"

"I mean really, really, really pretty." His face leaned closer to hers.

Gabriella jerks her head to the side so he wouldn't kiss her but he was inching closer and closer to her face. "Phillip stop." She said.

"But you're so cute…"

"Phillip, please stop." She pushed his face to the side.

Then the door opens again and Troy saw Phillip on Gabriella, "what the…"

"Phillip, get off me!" She slapped him.

Troy's eyes widen and he lunged forward at Phillip to get her off Gabriella, "Get off her!" He roared. Gabriella saw Troy and she was so glad to see him here or else Phillip would've kissed her on the lips.

Phillip was caught off guard fell to the ground with Troy on top of him. "Dude get off me!" Phillip said.

Troy balled his fist and then swung back and punched him across. Phillip kicked Troy in the stomach and the two began a fight. Somehow they ended out of the room and near the stairs and down rolling they went. Gabriella quickly stood up and walks out of the room to try and stop them.

Everyone heard the noise and stopped whatever they were doing and gasped. Somehow they formed a circle around Phillip and Troy and were cheering Troy on. Gabriella ran down the stairs and pushed through the crowd, "Troy stop!" She yelled. Gabriella knew Troy was stronger than Phillip but Troy had so much ahead of him.

The front door swung open and Matt walked through the doors with his friends. They weren't invited to the party but around here it didn't matter who was and wasn't invited. It was an open party sort of thing. Matt saw a group of people and he pushed through them to see Phillip and Troy on the floor fighting. He jumped ahead and pulled them apart, "What the hell is going on here?"

Troy looks at Matt and the first thing he wanted to ask was what he was doing here but he didn't ask, instead he said, "He tried kissing your little sister and forcing her to kiss him." He yelled. People began talking to each other.

Phillip wiped the blood off his face and spit out blood onto the floor, "That's not true, that girl tried kissing me. She likes to kiss everyone."

Matt's eyes narrowed and this time he lunged forward at Phillip and punched him, "Never ever mess with my little sister you hear me!" 

Phillip lay on the floor and held his face.

Gabriella watches her brother beat Phillip up and saw Troy looking at her. She looked back at him then walked out of his house and he followed her.

"Gabriella wait."

Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy. A small tear rolled down her face as she looks at Troy, "what?"

"Where are you going?" He asked her as he came up to her.

"I'm leaving, I can't be here anymore, and it's bullshit." 

"My house is not bullshit, don't insult it like that." He was beginning to get all offensive but he knew that would piss her off much more. His face dropped to a sad face as he looked at her.

Gabriella knew he was going to get all offensive so she decided to stop too.

Troy stood in front of her, "I'm sorry…" he said, "I'll say it all night if that is what it takes for you to forgive me."

Gabriella wiped her tear, "…Thank you."

"What?" Troy said in a surprise voice.

"Thank you for that…" she pointed to his house. She didn't know why but she burst into tears and cried in his shoulder.

Troy hugged her and kisses her forehead, "I love you." He didn't need her to say it back but all he wanted to do was let her know.

Gabriella wipes her tears and look up at him, "I have to go…" She said, "Coming back home is all too much drama for me." She said to him.

"You're leaving again? I thought you were staying!" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "I can't stay here anymore...just not for now. I'm better off there anyways." 

"Don't go..." Troy pleaded, "I can't let you go...not this time."

Gabriella kissed his cheek softly, "This is all too hard for me…" She said to him, "Face it…life made us hate each other for a reason."

"Gabriella, please don't." He grabbed her close to him.

She felt weak and began crying again, she laid her head on his chest for the longest time. "Just promise me you'll come visit me; I'll see what we can do about us." 

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"What do you mean she has a boyfriend?!"

"She sent me a text and told me Troy. It's your fault for not coming to visit her."

"But how can she find a boyfriend there it's an all girl school!"

"Thirty miles from the school is an all boy academy…I guess they met at some banquet."

"There is no way this is true, I'm going to visit her!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay that's a wrap!" Troy yells and sits down on the bleachers to take a drink of his water, "Tomorrow practice is at 9 in the morning tomorrow and don't be late!" He said.

The boys put all the balls away and heads to the locker room to get changed. Troy still sat on the bench while everyone went in and Chad walks over to him, "hey man, what's up?"

Troy looks up from where he is sitting and gave him a faint smile, "Not much just thinking…" He said quietly.

"About Gabriella huh?" Chad sits next to him and spins the ball on his hand.

Troy didn't answer to Chad's question; instead he stared at the empty gym. It was true what Chad said, he's been thinking of Gabriella ever since the day she had left. It's been months since Gabriella's departure and he hasn't gone to visit her yet even though he promised.

"Look man, just go visit her…what's the harm in that?" Chad stands up and threw the ball into the basket.

"It's not as easy as you think…"

"Dude, you're in love with that girl; what makes it so hard?" Chad asks him.

Troy stood up and threw the towel over his shoulder and began walking to the locker room. "Forget it." He said to Chad.

Chad shakes his head and walks behind Troy to the locker room. He still didn't know why Troy wouldn't go visit Gabriella when he had all the chances in the world.

Troy got dressed into his regular clothes and he grabs his basketball bag, and then walks out of the gym into the parking lot where he parked his car. On his way out, he saw a group of girls standing outside by the courtyard where people usually sat around and ate their lunches. He spots Taylor in the bunch and waves at her.

Taylor notices Troy and waves back. She stood up from her group of friends and walks over to him, "Hey Troy." Taylor said.

Troy nods his head, "Hey, what's up?"

"Is Chad still in there?" She asks him. Taylor looked kind of tense for some odd reason and Troy happens to notice this.

Troy nods, "Yeah I think he's still getting dressed." Troy slips his hands into his pocket and then looks out to his car, "I have to go my mom needs me home but I'll talk to you later." He says and began to walk over to his car.

"Troy wait!" Taylor says, "I have to tell you something…"

Troy stops walking and turns to look at Taylor, "What's up?" He asks her. He had no idea what she wanted to talk to him about.

"You're my friend right? Well there is something that I found out today and I think you deserve to know…" Taylor begins to say. She couldn't spit it out for some reason. She looks to the ground then back to Troy.

"What?"

"Gabriella…has a boyfriend." After Taylor told him, she stared at the ground so she wouldn't see the reaction on Troy's face.

When Troy heard this he didn't move or speak. He just couldn't believe she would have a boyfriend down there. It was all so impossible since it was an all girl school, where the hell would she find a boy to date? "What do you mean she has a boyfriend?!"

"She sent me a text and told me Troy. It's your fault for not coming to visit her."

"But how can she find a boyfriend there it's an all girl school!"

"Thirty miles from the school is an all boy academy…I guess they met at some banquet."

"There is no way this is true, I'm going to visit her!" Troy randomly says.

"You're really going to visit her?" Taylor asks him.

Troy nods, "Yes to find out if this is true…I still think its bull…" Troy says. He began to walk to his car again and didn't look back at Taylor. He won't believe this until he sees it with his own eyes. Troy took the keys out of his pockets and opened his car door.

"Troy wait! I want to go too, let me go with you in case something bad happens. I, you, and Chad can all go…and Sharpay if she wants to." Taylor adds.

"Okay sure." He got into his car and drove home to pack his stuff. This is what Troy gets for not going to visit her. He felt like an idiot for not visiting her, it's mostly his fault in this situation. When Troy got home, he got out of his car and closes the door behind them and then heads into his house. When he got inside he ignored his parents and went straight up the stairs to pack.

There was a small knock on the door and then came in was Troy's dad. When he saw him packing he suddenly got curious, "where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to visit Gabriella, that's what I'm doing." He simply says.

"What? Gabriella Montez? For what?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it dad, it's not your business." He didn't mean for it to come out like that but right now he could care less about that.

His dad narrows his eyes, "Do you know that you have a meeting with duke tomorrow?" He questions his son.

"I don't care dad." He stood up and closes the bag, "I'm taking the jet." He says and walks past his dad.

"No I forbid you to go see that girl; she's no good for you or your future!" His dad told him, "If you go I swear I'll cancel all your credit card and phone bill." He said.

"I don't care; do whatever the hell you want." Those were his last words to his dad when he walks out of the house. He called the limo to take him to the private jet and when he got there he saw the others there already. He waves to them and then loads the private jet. "Does she know we're coming?" He asks them.

Taylor shakes her head, "No she doesn't but I think we should surprise her you know? Maybe she'll be happy." She loads her stuff onto the private jet and then hops on with a lift from Chad.

Chad looks at the expression on Troy's face; he knew that Troy was upset right now…probably furious but he had a good way of hiding it. After everyone loaded their stuff they all got into the private jet and then the pilot took them to Gabriella's academy school. They didn't get there until a couple hours so they all fell asleep on the jet except for Troy who couldn't sleep right now. When they approached the runway he woke everyone up and they all landed safely. Troy first got off the plan so he could help the girls get off and then they grabbed their stuff off the airplane. They were dropped off at the airport that was near campus so they would have to take a cab there. The environment around here looked like a rich society for rich people only.

Sharpay gazes around the area and smiles, "This place is amazing…" She said breathlessly.

"C'mon we have to go." Troy says and then goes to the front to call a cab to come pick them up. There were a lot of people in the airport that were dressed up in uniforms. They were probably heading home since it was the weekends. Troy bumped shoulders with a guy who was trying to find his airplane, "Watch where you're going." Troy said to him and then continues walking, "I don't like the people here already."

Chad rolls his eyes, "Shut up man and let's just go." The cab arrived and they got into the cab. The cab took them a few blocks up to the front of a huge academy school. It was surrounded by lights and gates when they got there. Luckily it was a weekend so the gates were open so they wouldn't have to go to the front of the office to get questioned by the staffs.

Taylor looks around the campus, it was peaceful and quiet. Not a lot of people were out since it was a weekend but there were a few people hanging out, "Okay…so how are we suppose to find her?"

Troy shrugs his shoulder, "I don't know! Ask someone!" He was now frustrated…all he wanted to do was see her.

"Gabriella could be anywhere around here!" Sharpay whined. She was tired and hungry and all she wanted to do was rest.

A girl walked up to them and tapped Taylor's shoulder, "Did you say Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?" The girl asked.

Taylor nods her head, "yeah…her. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah she's my roommate, who are you guys?" She asks them. She had a suspicious expression on her face because for one she never saw these people and two there were boys at this school when there weren't suppose to be any unless they had a visitor's pass.

"I'm Taylor; Gabriella's best friend from home, that's Sharpay, Chad, and Troy." She said as she points to the one she named.

When Taylor said Troy's name, she turned her head quickly at him and raises her eyebrow, "You're Troy? The guy she's been talking about all this time? You're the kid that has been making her miserable ever since she got back here." She said. "I'm Kristi by the way."

"Wow when you say it like that you make it seem like I committed a crime." Troy said as he looked at the others.

"Well how else am I supposed to say it to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal?" Kristi asks him, "Well I can take her to you, but she's with company right now." She said and took them to a building that was around the corner. She opens the door with a card key they have and let them through. She walks into the elevator and then led them up to the third floor. Once they got there, she walks down the hallway and stops at a door that had Gabriella's and Kristi's name on it. Kristi opens the door and smiles at Gabriella, "You have more guests." She said.

Gabriella looked away from the person she was talking to and looks over at the door. The first person she saw was Taylor and she jumps off the bed, "Taylor!!" She says and hugs her.

Taylor hugs her best friend back and smiles, "Gabriella!" She said, "I missed you!"

"I miss you too!" She exclaims and then see's Sharpay, "Sharpay!" She hugs her, "What are you guys doing here?" she says and then sees Chad. "Chad? Hey!" She smiles, "What is the whole crew here?" She jokes. She knew Troy wouldn't be with them because why would he come to visit all of a sudden? She lets them through and then when she was about to close it she saw Troy. Her hand dropped from the door as she looked eye to eye with him. There was a moment of silent between everyone as the two of them looked at each other. "…Troy." Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Hi Gabi…" He says.

Gabriella didn't know what to do or how to react, and so she reacted by hugging him for some reason.

Troy hugs her back and kisses the top of her head but when he did so, she jerked back and stepped away from them.

"Everyone this is Josh…my boyfriend." She says and her eyes moved back to meet Troy's to see how he would react.

Troy looks over at Josh who was sitting on the bed. He nods at him and then looks back at Gabriella. So it was true…Gabriella did have a boyfriend.

After they all shook hands, Gabriella moved her eyes away from Troy and then she went to sit next to him, "How long are you guys staying for?" She asks.

"The weekend...until Sunday night." Chad says, "And unlike some people, we'll be staying for sure." He grins.

Gabriella rolls her eyes and then hits Chad, "Shut up." She laughs, "Well we should all go grab something to eat on campus." She says and stands up.

Troy stared Josh down and then looks at Gabriella,"sure." He said, "Sounds like a plan."

People could feel the awkward tension between the two, even Josh could because he knew about Troy and Gabriella. Josh was feeling insecure when Troy was here because he knew what Gabriella and Troy had was really strong.

"You guys can leave your stuff here and pick it up later…by the way where are you guys going to stay?" She asked them.

"The hotel that we saw when we were on our way to this school." Sharpay told her. All of them got out of the room and headed to Sushi Rock that was down the street from her dorm. Gabriella walks with Josh hand in hand in front of the whole group.

Troy was lagging behind with Chad because he didn't want to engage in their conversation but he could hear everything that they were saying.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Sharpay asked her.

Gabriella smiles, "Well it's a funny story…we had this academy banquet thing and I was on my way to the ladies room. My dress got stuck in this needle thing and I couldn't get it out. Josh walked on by me and got a pair of scissor and helped me…he asked for my number and now this is how we are." She says to him.

Josh smiles and kisses her on the lips, "I'm so damn lucky." He says.

Troy rolls his eyes, "Disgusting." He mumbles only for Chad to hear. Troy didn't like this Josh guy already probably because he was mad that he was with her instead of him. When Troy looked at Gabriella she always had a smile on her face when she was with him. This made him really mad because it seemed like she had no feelings for him anymore.

The group walks into the restaurant and finds a table for all of them to sit at. Troy sat diagonally from Josh and next to Chad.

Gabriella looks over at Troy to steal a quick glance then looks back at Taylor, "So you know Josh plays basketball over at the academy?"

Taylor raises her eyebrow, "Really? Is your team any good?" She asks.

Josh nods, "Yeah, we're undefeated right now." He says and this got Troy and Chad's attention.

Taylor raises her eyebrow "Wow that's amazing…these two play basketball as well." She points to Troy and Chad. Gabriella looks at Troy and Chad then looks back at Josh.

Troy smirks, "How much do you score a game…average?" Troy asked him.

"18.2 PPG, 9 Rebounds, 8 assists…something like that." He shrugs his shoulder like it was no big deal. Josh was pretty tall so it was understandable that he'd score a lot.

Troy laughed and shakes his head, "That's it? Wow…I wonder if those teams you play suck then…" He smirks and says in a cocky voice.

Chad nudged Troy in the ribs and then smiles at everyone like he did nothing to Troy.

"What about you? Since you say that's a little..." Josh says.

Troy looks over at Chad and smiled then looked back at Josh, "25.4 PPG, 10.2 Rebounds, and 10.7 Assists." Troy always liked to be better than other people and he had no shame of showing it off.

"Wow, you're mister big shot now aren't you?" Josh asks him.

Troy's eyes narrowed and a frown came upon his face. The smirk has been wiped away and his cockiness dropped…now it was pure anger, "Shut the hell up, I'll school you in basketball right now if I wanted to."

"Let's go then." Josh stood up. Troy stood up but was pulled back down by Chad, "Not now." He said through his gritted teeth.

Gabriella's eyes widen and she pulled Josh down, "Sit." She said and glared at Troy. "Troy can I talk to you outside please?" she asked him in her fake nice voice. Inside she was still sad and angry. Troy nods his head and walks with her outside.

"What the heck is your problem?" Gabriella asked him.

"What? He asked for it." Troy simply shrugged as he leans back against the wall. "Besides, what's it to you?"

"What's it to me? That's my boyfriend Troy."

"Josh?" he scoffed, "Oh right, that boyfriend that you never told me about." Troy rolls his eyes and walks around.

"Why are you being like this Troy?" Gabriella asks him.

Troy stops pacing around and looks at her, "Why am I being like this Gabriella? Are you seriously asking me that question?" He asks her.

Gabriella sat on the bench that was outside and looks at him, "You're being an ass and I don't like it." Gabriella manages to say to him. People were walking by them and the girls were checking Troy out. Gabriella felt a little jealous inside but brushed it off.

Troy smirks, "Well that's too bad because this is who I am right? The boy you always hated." He spat out. He looks at her once more then walks back inside to the rest of them.

Gabriella watches him and then lays her head in her head. Gabriella didn't know what to do with this anymore. Troy was being an ass because she had a boyfriend. She was torn and wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Gabriella stood up and walks back into the restaurant where everyone else was. She had to fake a smile when she sat back down next to Josh.

Josh looks at Gabriella and squeezes her hand to see if she was okay and she nodded in acknowledgement to tell him that she was fine. Gabriella looks at Troy then their food had arrived. They all ate and talk about different things. Josh and Chad were talking about basketball and Sharpay and Taylor were talking about the school. Gabriella and Troy sat there eating peacefully.

"So Josh how long have you and Gabriella been dating for?" Troy asks. This caught Gabriella's attention and she stopped eating her sushi.

Josh looks up from his plate and stares at Troy, "I don't know…a few weeks." He shrugs his shoulder, "What's it to you?"

Troy smirks, "Well I don't know. I was wondering because last time I remembered Gabriella and I never broke up." He says. Everyone all turns and looks at Troy and stared at him in disbelief. None of them knew that they were official still or not since the party.

Gabriella looks at Troy and then back at Josh, "What?!"

Josh looks at Gabriella. "What is he talking about?"

"Gee, Gabriella you didn't tell him?" Troy asks. It was like this whole new reign fell over Troy all of a sudden.

Gabriella looks at Troy, "Shut up Troy…we were never together." She says. Though it wasn't true it accidently slipped out of her mouth.

Everyone became all silent when Gabriella said this. Troy and Gabriella were now having like a staring contest; everyone could feel the awkward vibe and all of them knew not to get into their business. Troy stood up and walks out of the restaurant.

Gabriella watches him go and she knew what she had said was a big mistake…

**REVIEW PLEASE! (:**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**:

"TROY WAIT! DON'T GO YET!" Gabriella says to him.

Troy shakes his head and continues walking down the long hallway.

Gabriella runs after him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME VISIT ME?"

Troy turns around and looks at her while she's running down the hallway, "You want to know why I didn't come visit you?"


	17. Chapter 17

When Gabriella had said that, he walked out of the restaurant and began fast walking back to the dorm room. He was so hurt right now that he just had to leave. None of his mean words could back him up in that situation. He didn't know why Gabriella would say such a thing, especially in front of him. Troy took the same walking route that they walked when they headed to the restaurant. When he got to the dorm, he knocked on the door politely hoping that her roommate would answer it.

Kristi got off her bed and went to open the door. She was surprise to see Troy here instead of at dinner with the rest of them, "Oh… Troy, what are you doing here?" She asks him.

"Just here to get my stuff." He said to her then walks past her and over to his bags.

"Leaving already? Why so soon?" She asks as she leaned against the door frame. She didn't know Troy much but when Gabriella talked about him, it gave her an idea on who he was.

He sat on the bed, "I came here and this wasn't what I expected it to be like." He shakes his head. He was referring to Gabriella having a boyfriend so soon.

Kristi closed the door and sat on her bed, "Well what do you expect? For her to be waiting here with her arms wide open for you? It's not like that at all Troy; you made her suffer enough and now she's moved on. That's life."

Troy looks at the ground, "Well then that's my mistake then." He said then stood up and began to walk towards the door.

The door burst open and came walking in was an angry Gabriella, "What the hell is your problem?" She said to Troy.

Kristi looks up and sees Gabriella, "I'm going to go to the lounge…" She said and she knew that was her cue to go. She left the room and left those two face to face.

Gabriella looks at Kristi then looks back at Troy and then down at his bags. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm leaving; your wish has been granted." Troy mumbles and continues walking out of the door and down the hallway.

People from other dorms heard the two of them yelling and considered this like a soap opera. Gabriella was shaken with anger and wanted to blow up on Troy. She walks out after him and stares at him as he walked.

Troy knew he was walking away once again but he didn't know what else to do anymore.

"TROY WAIT! DON'T GO YET!" Gabriella says to him.

Troy shakes his head and continues walking down the long hallway.

Gabriella runs after him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME VISIT ME?" Her tears were beginning to well up and she wanted to break down and cry but she was trying to be strong in front of Troy.

Troy turns around and looks at her while she's running down the hallway, "You want to know why I didn't come visit you?" He asked her.

Gabriella stopped in front of him and waited for him to explain why all these months he didn't even bother coming to visit her at least once.

Troy walks back towards Gabriella's room and then turns to see her following. When they got into her room they both sat on the bed. Gabriella was furious at him right now because of all the stuff that had happened today.

"Well?" Gabriella asked him impatiently. The phone began ringing and Gabriella answered it, "Hello?" She said in an angry tone. "Oh Matt, hey."Her face softened a bit. "WHAT?! DON'T LIE TO ME! DON'T JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT MATT! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" She hung up the phone after a minute and then burst into hard tears.

"What happened?" He asked her in a concerned voice.

"M…M…My dad…d-…di…died." She said through her tears.

Troy's jaw dropped and his eyes widen when she told him this, "Are you serious?"

Gabriella cried harder and nodded. She began hitting him in the chest, "It's all your fault, all your fault! Why did he have to die! I didn't even get to say goodbye" She finally stopped hitting him and buried her face in his chest.

He hugged her and the tears began falling down his face. He was crying with her when this was happening. "There has to be a mistake…maybe you misheard, maybe..maybe they thought he was but they're still trying…" Troy was trying to think of the brighter side of this but so far all of his hopes were lame.

Gabriella managed to find the strength to pull her face away from his chest. She looked up at him and tried thinking of the brighter side as well, "Wait, you may be right…" She said in a hopeful voice. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her brother's number, "Matt please tell me you're lying and it's all a mistake. Maybe they thought he died but he didn't…"

There was a silence on the phone for a minute then when Matt spoke, it caused Gabriella to drop the phone and she ran out of the room.

Troy looks up at her then bent down to pick up the phone, "Matt?" He asks.

"Who's this?"

"It's Troy…look man I'm sorry for your lost." He says, "Are you positive?"

"I wouldn't lie about this shit dude."

Troy didn't take for a minute; he didn't know what else to say to him. He wanted to go run after Gabriella but he had no idea where she was.

Matt had spoke up again and this time he said something that caught Troy's attention. "My dad wanted me to tell you something before he died."

Troy stood up and walks around the room, pacing back and forth, "what is it?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he wants you to take care and love my sister and never let her go." Matt said, "Please take care of my little sister…she can't be strong without you no matter how far you are."

Troy nods but he knows that Matt can't see him, "Okay will do." He said, "Bye." He hung up and went to find Gabriella. He knew this was what he and her dad wanted so he was going to do it. He searched around the whole building and asked people if they had seen her. Some people said they saw her running passed her crying and some said she ran into the girls bathroom. He searched a little longer then went over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door gently waiting for someone to answer, "Gabriella if you're in there please come out…"

He heard sobs behind the door and he knew for a fact she was in there, "Please Gabriella…" he said softly.

Gabriella walks out of the room still crying hard. She lunged forward at Troy and hugged him. She needed him right now. She needed someone who was close to her and knew what she was going through. "I..I didn't even get to let him know that you meant so much to me."

"He knows…he knows…" he said while trying to calm her down at the same time, "He love you Gabriella…"

Gabriella continued crying for the longest time. She had to hold on to him for support or else she'd collapse onto the floor. Troy took her bed to the dorm and let her lay on his lap. He let her cry and cry knowing that there was nothing he could say or do to make this all better.

By an hour or so later, Gabriella finally fell asleep somehow. Maybe she got tired from crying for so long. Troy sat there and ran his hand through her hair as she slept. Troy knew that she needed him and he was going to be here for as long as she needed him to be. He knew that they were in an argument before she got the bad news but that wasn't important.

Kristi had walked into the room and saw Gabriella and Troy. First her eyes fell on Troy then down at Gabriella and saw her face was red and her eyes looked swollen, "what happened?"

Troy looks at Kristi then down at Gabriella, "her dad died…" he said in a choked up voice.

Kristi covered her mouth with her hands and tears began welling up in her eyes. She was an emotional girl when it came to these things. She sat down at the end of the bed and looked at Troy, "Poor girl…"

Troy nods his head, "I know…" he said softly. "She loved her dad so much, he was like her best friend until I came along and I just ruined things…"

"Don't blame this on yourself…" Kristi said to him softly, "She was in love she can't help that."

Troy shrugs his shoulder then looks up at the door when someone walked in. He came face to face with Josh and he didn't say anything.

Josh looked at Troy then down at Gabriella and onto Kristi, "what's going on here?" he asked. The rest of the group walked in behind Josh and they all saw Gabriella laying on Troy's lap.

"Shh…" Kristi said as she pointed to a sleeping Gabriella. Taylor pushed through the crowd and saw Gabriella asleep and she went over to sit with Gabriella, "what happened?" She whispered to the both of them.

"Her dad died…" Troy said once again.

Taylor and everyone else's jaw dropped. They all knew David Montez and they were cool with him and it was shocking to know that he died. They all knew he had a heart problem but they didn't think it would end up like this. Taylor went over to take Troy's spot and let Gabriella lay on her lap. Troy left the room and went to the balcony to get some air.

Chad walks out behind him and stands next to him, "Are you okay dude?"

Troy shrugs his shoulder, "I don't know man…I feel so bad. Gabriella blamed this on me and frankly I think she's right."

Chad shakes his head, "No don't even think that…at all." Chad begins to say, "You didn't have anything to do with this, she was just hurt."

Troy didn't say anything as he continued to look out to the view. So many emotions were running through his head right now. He didn't know what he should do or say. "Matt told me Mr. Montez had one last wish he wanted me to do."

"You? I thought he hated you?" Chad asks. He leaned against the black railing. Chad felt bad for Troy because Troy still probably thinks it's his fault that this all happened. "What is the wish anyways?" he asked curiously.

"He wants me to take care of Gabriella for him and watch out for her…like be a boyfriend to her." Troy says quietly.

Chad raises his eyebrow, "Really? That's good isn't it? I mean he still thinks you two would go sneaking off together."

Troy shook his head, "No it's not like that, Gabriella's with Josh and she's happy with him." Troy exclaimed.

Chad sighs, "Dude, listen." He puts his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Josh today told us that he doesn't think Gabriella likes him as much as he thought. He saw the way Gabriella looked at you when she first saw you."

Troy shrugged, "So what? People look at me all the time." He said. He wasn't trying to sound cocky or anything but it was true.

* * *

Inside, all of them were sitting on the beds talking quietly to each other. None of them wanted to wake Gabriella up because they knew what the outcome would be. It was tough for all of them right now because their best friend was in a tragedy.

Josh took Taylor's spot and let Gabriella rest on his lap. Kristi and Taylor sat on Kristi's bed, Sharpay sat on Gabriella's bed with Josh and Gabriella. They were all talking about how this could've happened and how Gabriella felt.

Gabriella woke up a few minutes later and she mumbled something then opened her eyes and looked up to see Josh instead of Troy. A small disappointment rushed through her body, but she forced herself to smile at Josh. After all, he is her boyfriend...for long right? It took her a minute or two to realize what had happened today and tears began welling in her eyes as she sat up in the bed.

Josh wrapped his arm around Gabriella and tried comforting her. Gabriella laid her face in his chest and she felt different with him holding her. She felt more comfortable when Troy was holding her, with Josh it was more of like a strong person hugging her but with Troy it was more of a feeling.

Kristi went over to hug her best friend and Taylor did the same thing; as well as Sharpay. They had one great big hug and they all tried comforting her.

"It's all going to be okay Gabs…" Taylor whispered in her ear. "He's proud of you and you know that he'd want you to be strong."

Gabriella softly sobbed as she heard Taylor talking.

"Taylor is right Gabs; he would want you to be strong." Kristi said while agreeing with Taylor.

The other two boys walked into the room and saw Gabriella awake. Troy watches as she laid in Josh's chest like she did to him earlier. He felt a pain of jealousy run through him when he saw this. It forced him to look away and sit on the sofa. Gabriella lifted her face and saw Troy walking in with Chad. They never finished their conversation earlier today. She still wanted to know why Troy didn't come back to visit her.

The whole group sat in the room with Gabriella until she fell asleep again. Kristi had fallen asleep in her bed and Josh had to leave because he had a basketball game in the morning. Troy looked at him and wondered how could a guy possibly leave his girlfriend for a basketball game. Chad stood up and yawned, "We should go too…" he said. Taylor and Sharpay stood up and looked at Troy, "Ready?"

Troy looks at them and then looks at the sleeping Gabriella, "Nah I think I'm going to stay here with Gabriella until she wakes up and I see she's okay…" He said. He knew Josh wouldn't like it but it was Josh's fault that he wasn't here. "Just text me later and tell me where you guys are staying and I'll be there later." He told them quietly.

The three of them nodded and left the room. Troy sat there with Gabriella. It was around eleven at night and he was the only one awake. He only stayed awake for another forty minutes until he fell asleep next to her. He was tired and he knew Gabriella was too so she wouldn't wake up for a while. At least that's what he thought. Troy couldn't bear with the thought of leaving her alone at a time like this. Gabriella needed her friends and people around her.

It was now a little after twelve and Gabriella awoke up. She sat up in her bed and saw Troy sleeping peacefully. She smiled softly then went to get a drink out of her mini fridge. She sat back on her bed and looked at a family portrait that she brought along with her. She stared at her dad with her on his shoulders. This was when they were younger. She missed him so much; it was almost too impossible to believe he was actually gone. Gabriella was going to fly out tomorrow to go be with her family because she knew they needed her right now. She placed the picture back then sat in her bed looking out of the window. She stared up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle.

Troy heard some movement and his eyes opened quickly. He saw Gabriella staring out of the window; Troy yawned and stood up and sat next to her, "Hey…" he said softly.

Gabriella turns her head to look at him, "Oh hey…" she said softly. She brushed her hair with her hands and held her hand firmly around her cup of water.

"How are you?"

Gabriella shrugs her shoulder, "It's just hard to know he's gone…" She had no more tears to shed since she felt she already shed them all.

"He's looking over your Gabriella; just know that…"

"Wow you think my dad went to heaven?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy smirks, "Hey I'm not all of that bad of a guy you know…I think everyone deserves to go to heaven some times." He said as he sat near to her.

"I just don't want to talk about him right now…" She said softly. It hurted her too much to continue talking about him.

"Okay, sorry." He said to her.

Gabriella looks at him, "But something we can talk about…" She began to say. "You can tell me why you never bothered visiting me."

Troy looks to the ground then back at her, "I was afraid…" He said quietly.

"What?"

"I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Gabriella turns her attention to him. She didn't know what he meant by that.

Troy shrugs, "I don't know, you left once again and I keep thinking it's because of me. I'm just scared that if I visit you quite often you'd get sick of me and find someone else." He sighed, "But I guess both of that happened." He shrugs.

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" Gabriella raised her voice. She looked over at Kristi who stirred. "Can we go talk out on the balcony?"

Troy nods and the two of them walk out to the balcony.

"I can't believe you didn't come visit me because of that!" She says more loudly, "How can I get sick of you troy? You knew how I felt about you…and you didn't visit me because you were scared? That's a shame."

Troy sighed, "It's not that easy Gabriella!"

"Oh really? So it's not my fault I've moved on…it's yours." She said then walked back inside. This was not her day…at all.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**:

"I shouldn't be doing this…"

"Shh, it's okay." He hovered over her lips.

"This is wrong…" She said in almost a whisper. Her urge was stronger than her mind and her lips lingered against his.

Troy lunged forward and his lips met her lips.

The doors opened and all that was heard was, "Oh my god!"


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriella sat in her bedroom continuing to look out the window. Today was probably the worst day for Gabriella. First her dad passed away and Troy and her got into a fight. Well more like she's mad at him right now. For Gabriella, that shouldn't be the first thing on her mind. All she should think about is going home for her dad's funeral. Gabriella began packing her bed and her bedroom door opened. She looks up and comes face to face with Troy.

Troy peaks in and sighs, "Gabriella, I-I'm sorry..." he says to her. He notices that she's packing and he sits on her bed.

"Troy I have no time to talk right now." She says to him, "I have to pack to go home."

Troy looks at her then at the sleeping Kristi then back at her, "When are you leaving?" he asks her.

She shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know, tomorrow morning probably." she says and then folds the clothes that she laid out to bring back to home.

Troy leans back on his elbows and sighed, "We should all go back home with you..." Troy suggested. He had no reason to be here anyways besides for Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't look up at him, she continued packing as he was talking to her. She shrugs her shoulder then stands up, "Whatever." She said.

The two of them were silent then somehow Kristi woke up. Kristi's eyes focused on the clock then she sat up and glared at the two, more at Troy because she knew Gabriella had a reason to be awake still, "I'm going to sleep over at Chanel's." Chanel was their next door neighbor and they were really close. Kristi got up sleepily and left the room.

Gabriella watched her leave and then she sat on Kristi's bed that was parallel from her owns. She ran her hand through her black hair and gazed at Troy.

Troy stared back at Gabriella, "So..." he said to her, "How are you holding up now?"

Gabriella rolls her eyes then laid back on Kristi's bed since Troy's was on hers. She could feel Troy watching her as she laid there.

Troy nods his head and got the point that he's saying stupid things now. "Are you seriously going to stay mad at me?"

"Yes, I seriously am Troy." Gabriella said softly. She closed her eyes and then rolled onto her side so she was facing the wall. Her back was to him, she didn't know what to say to him.

"You can't honestly say that you don't like me anymore..." Troy told her as he stood up and went to sit on Kristi's bed.

Gabriella didn't say anything to him, she still kept her back facing him. She opened her eyes and listened to him talking.

He gently placed his arms on her arm and surprisingly she didn't move her arm away from him.

"Gabriella..." Troy said softly as he moved her arm. He wanted to talk to her, he just had to. He wanted to set things straight.

Gabriella turned her body half way so she was facing him but still facing the wall, "What Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Do you still feel anything for me?" Troy asked her flat out.

"I have a boyfriend." She simply said. For some reason it was hard for her to look at him and say that because she knew she still deep down liked him.

"That wasn't the question." Troy said, "I asked do you still have feelings for me?" He said to her.

Gabriella turned her eyes away from him and breathed softly. "Troy..." She propped up on her elbows, "I'm so...confused."

"Maybe this'll help you." he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. His lips crushed onto hers as he leaned against her since she was half laying.

Gabriella at first was surprise but for some reason she felt herself kissing him back but after a minute she pushed him back gently, "I shouldn't be doing this..."

"Shh it's okay..." he hovered over her lips

"This is wrong..." She said in an almost whisper voice. Her urge was stronger than her mind and her lips lingered against his lips.

Troy lunged forward and his lips met her lips in all at once. He began to pull back beause he thought he was taking advantage of her because of what happened today and she was probably vulnerable and fragile, but Gabriella pulled him towards her lips.

The door opened and all that was heard was, "Oh my god."'

The two of them paused and stared at each other then broke each other's gaze when Gabriella lifted her head a little to try and look over Troy's shoulder to see who it was but she failed because her head wasn't high enough.

Troy rolled off of Gabriella to see it was Kristi who walked in on them. The look on her face was furious, Troy didn't know why but now he realized they were on her bed.

"Okay first of all, are you serious! My bed?! And second of all; what's going on here?" Kristi closed the doro behind them.

Gabriella was slightly embarrassed to see Kristi, she didn't know what she was doing back here but then she could tell that Kristi wasn't happy that they were on her bed. Gabriella sat up and got off of Kristi's bed, "Kris, I am so sorry." She said.

Kristi smirked, "That's so gross." Kristi said and laughed, "As long as you two weren't about to do it on my bed."

Troy began to blush and he stood up, "I should go." he said looking at Gabriella, "I'll see you on the plane tomorrow morning." He said then left the room.

Gabriella watches him then she went over to her bed and laid down, "What am I doing?" She mumbled to herself. Apparently it was loud enough for Kristi to hear because Kristi began to talk.

"What are you doing Gabriella?" Kristi repeated, "You do know you have a boyfriend right?"

Gabriella grabbed onto her hair and began pulling it gently, "I'm such a cheater..." She said to Kristi. "I don't know what to do."

"Well break up with Josh, that'll make things easier." Kristi said then laid back on her bed, "I'm going to bed for reals now, good night." She said.

Gabriella laid awake in her bed as she thought about Troy, Josh, and her dad. This was all such a weird weekend.

The next morning, Gabriella called Josh to come down to her dorm so she could talk to him. She knew she had to ends things with him if she knew she wanted to pursue things with Troy. She was in love with that boy and there was no denying it for her. Troy was the only person she wanted to be around during this hard time she was having. Gabriella spent this morning crying because she realized that her dad wasn't here for her anymore.

There was a small knock on the door as Gabriella got out of her bed. Kristi had left to her boyfriend's dorm earlier this morning. Gabriella walks over to the door and opens it to see Josh there smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile and let him in. She felt bad because of this but this is what she had to do. "Hey."

Josh gave her a hug and smiled, "Hey." He said, "What's up?" he sits on the bed, "You're leaving today?" He asks her.

Gabriella nods her head, "Yeah..." She sits on the bed next to him and takes his hand, "Josh...there's something I have to tell you..."

Josh looks at her and smiles, "Yeah?" He asks her. He rubs her hand with his as he waited for her to talk.

"I'm in love with Troy...and it's wrong for me to be with you if I'm in love with someone else." She said. She bit her bottom lip after she told him because she knew to expect the worst.

Josh blinked and pulled his hand away from her, "Oh..." he simply said, "Then why did you date me in the first place if you were still in love with him?" Josh asks. "You could've just told me instead of using me to get over him.

Gabriella shakes her head, "No Josh, it's not like that at all...I'm just...well, my hearts not with you. I'm sorry." She says and stands up in front of him, "Can we be friends?"

Josh looks at her and then looks away, "Yeah I guess." he says and stands up, "I should go." he says, "Good luck with everything..." he says to her.

Gabriella smiles and hugs him.

Josh hugs her back and at the same time the door opened and Troy was standing there looking at the two. The look on his face wasn't happy and Gabriella knew that there were other thoughts in his head.

"Troy." Gabriella said, "It's not what it looks like."

Troy smirks, "Oh yeah?" He says, "Then what is it? You know I always took you for a cheater...like the rest of your family." The bad Troy was coming back, the bad troy that always called Gabriella out and her family.

Gabriella took a step back and glared at him, "Take that back." she said to him. She gave him that warning and that's the only warning she was going to give him.

Troy chuckles, "No thanks." he says.

Josh began to leave, but Troy pulled him back. "Where are you going? You're her boyfriend you should stay. Just be careful because she'll kiss any guy...she's a cheater."

Josh looks at Troy, "Uh, she's not my girlfriend...she just broke up with me." He pulled his arm away from Troy and walks out.

Troy looks at Josh then turns to Gabriella. He didn't know that, not at all. He thought that Gabriella spent the day with Josh. He felt bad now, he felt beyond bad...he felt like an ass. "Gabriella, I-..."

"Shut up Troy, just shut up." She said and walks out of her dorm with her bags.

"Gabriella! I'm sorry I didn't know!"

Gabriella turns to look at him, "Why are you talking to me? You took me for a cheater, you're such an ass Troy I can't believe you." She said.

Troy sighs, "Gabriella, I didn't mean it like…I mean…I don't know what came over me." He said to her, "I promise I won't do that again."

"Let's just go home." She muttered and walks out to the main floor where she met with the rest of the group. The taxi came and took them to the airport where they awaited the airplane. Gabriella didn't speak to Troy the whole time and Troy didn't bother pushing her anger.

"What's going on?" Chad asked Troy as he noticed the little tension between the two. The seats that they were sitting on were near the entrance of their airplane.

Troy looks at Chad, "What do you mean? He asks.

"You and Gabriella…" He whispered so only they could hear each other. Chad glances over at Gabriella who had headphones in her ears at the time they were talking. He could tell that she wanted to be left alone.

Troy shrugs his shoulder, "I don't know, I messed up…once again." He says to him. Troy looks over at Gabriella then looks back at Chad and shrugs his shoulder once again.

Chad shakes his head and went over to sit next to Gabriella to comfort her. He knew that she needed a friend right now and he was going to be there for her no matter what.

* * *

Finally their plane was called and they all headed onto the plane. Somehow when Troy changed his flight he ended up having to sit next to Gabriella on the airplane. Gabriella saw that they were arranged to sit next to each other and her plan was to ignore him the whole ride back. Troy sat down in his seat and buckled himself up and watches as Gabriella does the same thing. He screwed up and he knew it.

Gabriella buckles herself and closes her eyes so she didn't have to make any eye contact with Troy one bit.

Behind them sat Taylor and Sharpay and they could feel the awkward tension between the two; even though neither of them knew what was going on. All they could last remember was the two of them were close and near each other, now they weren't even looking at each other. Sharpay had bet that it was Troy's fault but Taylor thought it was only because of the accident last night.

"Gabriella, are you just not going to talk to me? I said I was sorry…" Troy spoke to her and he knew she heard him too.

Gabriella pretended not to hear and put on some headphones that the flight lady gave them. Troy pulled her headphones off though and demanded her to talk to him.

"What Troy?! What do you want me to say to you?" Gabriella said finally after being frustrated with him.

"I don't know, just don't be mad at me…I made a rookie mistake." Troy said like referring to a basketball game or something but this was a love game.

Gabriella shakes her head, "I don't want to talk about this right now…I'm tired okay and this isn't the best time…stop thinking about us when I have more important things to talk about." Gabriella says.

Troy sighs, "You're right, you're right…I'm sorry once again, I'm sorry for being selfish and thinking of us instead of your dad." He apologizes. After she put her headphones back on Troy looks forward. Even though Troy said he was going to stop talking about it, it didn't mean he was going to stop thinking about it.

* * *

The rest of the plane ride was pretty quiet between the two of them. Gabriella listened to her music and Troy watched the television. Neither of them spoke another word to each other the whole time. Gabriella fell asleep after an hour, but Troy stayed awake. Troy was watching the television when he felt Gabriella's head fall onto his shoulder. He looks over at her and sees that she's deep asleep. He let her lay on his shoulder and he was being careful not to wake her. He knew that she was sad right now and had so much going on…he was putting more pressure on her and he felt bad. Troy kissed her forehead gently and closed his eyes as well.

The plan finally landed at the airport near her home and everyone got off the plane. Matt was there to greet them and take them back. Well he was there to take the girls back and Troy and Chad had called transportation.

Taylor and Sharpay took their stuff into Matt's car and Chad went to put their stuff into the taxi that came for them.

Gabriella was still getting her bags from the carry place with Troy. "Are you coming to my dad's funeral?" Gabriella asked softly.

Troy nods, "Of course…I wouldn't miss it. I know how much he means to you and I know that you'll need a shoulder to cry on." He says.

Gabriella smiles softly at him and then walks back to where her people were. She knew that she was still mad at him but for him to say that made her smile and that was a plus thing. Gabriella didn't know where this left her and Troy but maybe soon enough good things will happen or maybe this whole trust issue will get in the way.

* * *

Gabriella came home and greeted her mom with a big hug and she was already in tears. Seeing her family like this broke her heart and all she wanted to do was break down and cry for a very long time, but she knew she had to be strong for her mom…that was all she had left and her brother. Matt came over to them and gave them both hugs. He tried so hard to keep his tears back but they kept falling on their own.

Gabriella brought her stuff into the house and on her way to her room she saw her dad's office still like it was from the last time she could remember. She pictured her dad sitting there reading a magazine and that made her even more emotional. Everything she looked at reminded her of him. She was hurt so much from the fact that he wasn't here anymore. Gabriella began to put her stuff away into her room and sat on her bed. She couldn't be in this house, it made her so sad. She knew her mom wanted her to stay home but she just couldn't do it. Gabriella called Troy on her cell phone because she knew that he was the only one who understood what her dad went through.

"Troy I know you're probably tired and want to stay home but do you think you can come get me?" She asked over the receiver, "I just can't be in here anymore…it hurts too badly."

"Yeah of course, I'll be there in ten minutes." He told her. Troy would do anything for her no matter what it was.

Gabriella smiles, "Thank you." She said. This boy made such a big impact in her life. After going from sworn enemies to acquaintance, to liking each other to loving each other…Gabriella fell in love with him. This was the only boy she's been in love with and she was glad before her dad died that he approved of them being together. That was the one thing she wanted from him. And Gabriella knew that she shouldn't be mad at him because if it was Troy in her situation she probably would've done the same thing. Gabriella looks out her window ten minutes later and sees Troy's car in her driveway instead of the block. She left her room and went downstairs to meet the boy she fell in love with.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Troy, I have a surprise for you." His dad said.

Gabriella and Troy both looked up from their dinner plate to see what his dad was talking about.

"You remember Nicole don't you?"

Gabriella looked at Troy to see what he meant by that.

Who was Nicole?


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a week since the funeral of Gabriella's dad. Each day, Gabriella has been healing from the painfulness and sadness. She knew she had to be strong for her dad and for her family, and most importantly for Troy. Gabriella was now staying at home and attending East High once again with the rest of her friends. Her family is now adjusting to the fact that Troy and Gabriella were on the verge of dating. Troy hadn't asked her out yet because of all problems Gabriella has right now. He was going to wait for the right time, but he was definitely glad that she was now closer to him so they can actually make this work. Matt had to get use to Troy, occasionally Matt and troy would fight but Gabriella would tell her brother to go to his room. Her mom didn't talk to Troy often, just an occasional hello and goodbye. She didn't like the fact that they were dating, but if her daughter loved him then she would be happy.

It wasn't a happy story on Troy's family side either, they did not like the fact that Gabriella and Troy were talking. Troy's dad especially didn't like it because she was a Montez. Jack knew what happened to Gabriella's dad and he did feel sorry but he couldn't do anything about it. When Troy told his dad, his dad threatened to take basketball away from him but Troy didn't care because he knew his dad was bluffing. Gabriella hadn't been in Troy's house with the parents around; honestly she was terrified of them. She didn't have her dad to protect her now, all she had were Matt and Troy.

Eventually Troy's dad had came around but he wanted to have Gabriella over for dinner tonight. Troy had yet to tell Gabriella, but he knew Gabriella would refuse to go.

Troy walked up to Gabriella's door and knocked on it. He had to tell Gabriella that he wanted her over for dinner. He tried to call her but her phone seemed to be shut off which got him worried about her because he didn't know where she went.

The butler opened the door and allowed Troy to enter the house. Troy looks around the house to see it was empty except for the maids who were cleaning the house. "Is Gabriella home?" He asked the butler.

"Miss Montez is upstairs." He informed him and then walks away to where he was supposed to be standing the whole time.

Troy nods and then heads up to Gabriella's room. He softly knocked on the door and saw Gabriella on her bed asleep. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him gently. He saw that she was reading before she had fallen asleep. Troy took the book off her stomach and set it aside then he sat down on the bed next to her. He watched her sleep peacefully and he couldn't help but run his hand through her hair.

Gabriella stirred when she felt a hand on her. She thought it was just the wind or something so she didn't bother waking up, but she felt her hair being touched and instantly she woke up to see Troy sitting next to her. She blinked a few times before sitting up, "Hey…" her voice was a little cracked, but that's because she just woke up. She was wearing a pair of PJs and a tank top which made her shiver so she got under the covers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" he said softly.

Gabriella smiles, "That's okay…I wasn't supposed to be sleeping anyways." She said and yawned at the same time. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I tried calling you but it went straight to your voicemail. And I got worried so I came over…I hope you don't mind." He smiled.

Gabriella laughed, "That's fine…" She said, "What's up?" She asked.

Troy lays in bed next to her and sighs, "My dad wants you to come over for dinner tonight…" His voice began to trail off.

"What?" She wasn't sure if she heard him clearly.

"My dad wants you to come over tonight for dinner." He said it more loudly this time. "Before you can object, just listen; this will be a great chance to show my dad how great you are."

Gabriella looked at Troy like he was crazy, "Are you serious?" She asked him, "Your dad doesn't like me, I don't think he ever will."

Troy sighed, "Please? For me…it'll be fine, if he says something mean that makes you uncomfortable we'll leave." He told her.

Gabriella shrugs her shoulder, unsure what to say to that. Finally she decided that it was probably best if she did this for Troy. "Fine…" She said to him, "What time?"

"Uh…in an hour?" he said and smiled sheepishly.

"An hour?! You guys have dinner at six?" She asked him. She rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower to get ready. Even though she didn't have to look nice, she wanted to.

Troy smiled and then walked around her room to look at some pictures. He stopped at the wall where there were lots of pictures of her and her dad when she was younger. A small pain rushed through him because he knew how much she loved her dad.

Minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower and got dressed before leaving the bathroom. She walked back into her room and applied makeup at the same time she was doing her hair. Troy kept telling her she looked fine but she wouldn't listen to him.

"Done?" he asked her.

Gabriella nods, "Yeah, how do I look?"

"Perfect." He said and escorted her out of the room and to his car. He let her into his car and he drove back to his home estate on the other side of the city. He looked over at Gabriella and noticed her anxiety. Troy placed his hand on her thigh to let her know everything was going to be okay.

* * *

They arrived to a huge mansion on a private road and Troy pulled in. He was greeted by the butler and the butler opened the door for Gabriella. Troy took Gabriella's hand and walked into the house where his parents were already sitting at the table with his little sibling. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand hard to let him know she was scared right now.

"Hi dad, mom." He said to them.

His dad looked up and saw the two walking in, "Come sit!" he said to them, "We're just about to have dinner." He said to them.

Troy's little sister looked at Gabriella and then at Troy, "Who's that?"

"This is Gabriella Montez." Troy said as he sat down next to Gabriella at the dinner table. He looked over at his dad and then at him mom.

"Montez? I thought we don't like the Montez's." She said to Troy and then to her parents.

Gabriella looked down at her plate and then at his parents. She was so nervous right now that she was shaking her leg.

"Well I like her." Troy said to try and calm Gabriella down. "She's a great person." With that part, he was letting his dad know that he liked her.

"Let's eat." His mom cut their conversation and the server served the table. For the next few minutes they talked about random stuff like basketball. Troy's dad would ask her about Matt and she would answer him quickly then continued to eat silently.

"So I'm sorry to hear about your dad, Gabriella." Jack said.

Gabriella looked up and shrugs, "I am to…" she said, "I miss him." She shrugs her shoulder, "He was a great person and loyal." She informed that.

Jack narrowed his eyes knowing that Gabriella was trying to let him know that he wasn't loyal or a great person. "Ah…"

Troy looked at Gabriella and then at his dad.

"So Troy, I have a surprise for you." His dad said. He knew a surprise would catch Troy's attention no matter what it was. Gabriella and Troy both looked up from their dinner plate to see what his dad was talking about. Troy was curious especially.

"You remember Nicole don't you?" His dad asked with a raise eyebrow. This was his plan B if it was what it had to take. His dad knew Troy's weakness and he was going to use it if he had to.

Gabriella looked at Troy to see what he meant by that. Troy narrowed his eyes down at his dad. He knew what his dad was talking about and he didn't know why his dad would bring it up now out of all time. Troy tried to keep his cool as he was keeping a gaze at his dad.

"Who's Nicole?" Gabriella asked Troy quietly. She was curious on who it was; was it a cousin, friend, or even worse…an ex-girlfriend?

Troy ignored Gabriella's question as he continued to look at his dad. "Aren't you going to answer her son?" Jack asked him while smiling evilly.

Gabriella looked at his dad and then at Troy. She wanted to know who Nicole was and she wasn't getting any answers around here.

"Don't worry about it." Troy said coldly, he didn't mean to but it came out that way. Gabriella sat back in her seat quietly.

"Well she's in town again…and I set up for her to come over for dinner tomorrow." Jack said to Troy.

"Why?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed and stood up, "I should go…" she said, "it seems like there is something else important going on." She said and excused herself from the table.

"Let me take you home." Troy said after he broke the gaze from his dad.

Gabriella shook her head, "no its okay…Matt will pick me up." She said and then left the house to wait in the parking lot.

Troy watched her walk out then turned to his dad, "what the hell?"

"Troy watch your language please." His mom said. Troy simply ignored her as well and then stood up.

"Why are you saying Nicole is back?" Troy's voice was beginning to rise higher, "Why would you invite her for dinner…in fact why would you talk to her at all?" Troy said, "I made a mistake last time, and this time I'm not making the same mistake with you in the way." He said and left his house to hope Gabriella was still out there. Fortunately she was sitting on the steps. "Gabriella."

Gabriella turned halfway to see Troy, "what are you doing out here Troy?"

Troy sat next to her, "I'm sorry about inside," he began to say, "It's just an issue that I don't understand." He said to her.

"Why won't you tell me who Nicole is?" Gabriella asked him softly.

He was quiet for a few seconds then he turned to her, "Nicole is an ex-girlfriend…" he began to say. Gabriella took a deep breath as she continued to listen to this. "I was in love with her…the only girl I was in love with." He began to say and he saw Gabriella's face in horror, "Until I met you." He added quickly and saw Gabriella's face calm. "My dad...he thought she was holding me back from basketball and a future. So he forced me to break up with her." He said to her, "I don't know how he did it but it ended up working. Then she moved so I couldn't tell her anything…now I'm guessing she's back." Troy told her.

Gabriella sat there in silence when he told her the story. He never knew Troy use to be in love with some other girl before her. She fiddled with her necklace, "So she's back…now what?" She asked him, "She wants to see you and what am I suppose to do?" She asked him.

Troy looks at her, "what do you mean? I didn't say I wanted to see her."

"You didn't have to…" She said, "I can tell you want to see her." She said to him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to at least see what she looked like now.

"Gabriella…" he said to her.

"Troy, we're not dating…you're allowed to do whatever you want." She said, "I'm just not going to be that girl who waits around for you." She said and Matt pulled in.

* * *

The next day at school, Gabriella didn't talk to Troy when she saw him. She would walk pass him and towards the girls.

"Hey, what's up?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. Taylor walked up next to Sharpay and Gabriella. Sharpay looked over at Troy and noticed that he was staring at her.

"Nothing," she said to the girls, "let's go to class." She said to the girls and they headed off to class.

Troy watched them walk away and then he hit his locker, "damn it." He said quietly and Chad walked up next to him.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nicole is back." He said to Chad without looking at Chad.

"Nicole as in girl you use to love Nicole?" Chad asked. He knew all about those two and how much they really cared about each other, "Is that a good thing?" he asked Troy. He wasn't sure if it was. Chad leaned against one of the lockers on the wall.

Troy shakes his head, "No it's not, and Gabriella thinks I want her and such." He sighed, "It's not like that at all."

"Is it?" Chad asked.

Troy looks at his friend, "What? No." He sighed, "Let's just go to class man." He said.

* * *

After school, the whole gang walked out to the courtyard and begin heading to their cars. Troy and Gabriella were near each other but Gabriella wouldn't speak to Troy. He tried to, but she would walk away or pretend she didn't hear. Troy was walking behind with Chad and they were talking about basketball. The girls were talking about who hooked up with who in class.

A car pulled up in front of them which caused them all to stop and out walked a tall blond girl, she wasn't pretty but she wasn't ugly either. She seemed like a girl that was quiet and nice, Gabriella wondered who she was but then she turned and saw Troy looking straight at her.

"Hey that's Nicole." Chad said aloud.

Gabriella looked back at the girl and saw that this was the girl that Troy use to love. This did not make Gabriella happy at all; it made her more jealous when she saw the way they looked at each other. Well she was assuming that but Troy was shocked that his dad wasn't lying.

"Hey guys." Nicole walked over and hugged the people she knew which were everyone except for Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at this Nicole girl while she was hugging Troy and she turned away. She didn't know who this girl was but already she didn't like her. This was madness that she didn't want to deal with, "I'm gonna go." She said and walked to her car.

Troy pulled away from Nicole, "I'll be back guys." She said and ran after Gabriella, "Gabriella." Troy said to her.

Gabriella continued walking until she got to her car but before she could put the key to unlock it, Troy got in her way. "What Troy?" She asked. She held back tears that were welling up in her eyes. She was an emotional girl and she cried easily.

"What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her softly.

Gabriella looked up at him, "I can see how you look at her Troy; you're still in love with the girl aren't you?"

"No! No I'm not!" He said, "You. I'm in love with you!" Troy exclaimed, "You're the girl that made me a better person."

Gabriella looked down at her keys and played around with her key. Troy lifted her chin with his finger to make her make eye contact with him, "You have nothing to worry about Gabriella, I promise."

She sighed, "I gotta go." She pushed him aside and forced the key into the car to unlock it. She just wanted to get out of here.

Troy grabbed her and spun her around to kiss her deeply. He wanted her to know how much he meant it and how much she meant to him.

Gabriella took a few seconds to react and then she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him back.

Troy finally pulled away and smiled softly, "I mean it," he said, "You're the only girl for me. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "Really?" She said.

"No not really." He said sarcastically.

Gabriella hit him in the arm and smiled, "I'd love to." She said and kissed him, "Okay I really gotta go." She said, "Have fun at dinner tonight." She got into her car and closed it. She began driving off and in the rear mirror she saw Troy watching her go and behind him he could see Nicole staring at him. This was all going to be a love triangle and she knew it. She just didn't know how Nicole felt about Troy now.

Troy walked back to the group of people and then looked at Nicole and smiled, "It's nice to see you again." He said to her.

"Who was that?" She asked bitterly. She saw it all happening, the kissing, the pushing and everything. She just didn't know what was going on right now.

"That's Gabriella…" Troy said.

"And who's Gabriella?" Nicole continued to question Troy.

Troy sighed, "My girlfriend." Everyone was shocked when they heard this but Troy had no shame in saying it. "I have to go, I'll see you at dinner tonight Nikki."

Nicole nods her head and walks back into her car, "Girlfriend? Not for long." She said and headed back to the place she was staying.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**:

"Troy."

Troy turns around to see Nicole standing there in front of him. "What's up Nicole?"

"I'm still in love with you." Nicole said, "I never stopped."

Gabriella was standing at the door listening to this, she just didn't know how long it would take for them to realize she's been standing here all along.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriella stared out her window as she was waiting for the red light to turn green. She saw her reflection in the window and noticed that she has changed a whole lot over the year. She wasn't just some pretty girl that every guy liked, she was more insecure and vulnerable now. It was because of her dad and Troy that made her like this. She didn't like or nor did she hate who she was now, in fact she was fine just the way she was. The girl that Gabriella had saw wasn't any much better looking than she was. Nicole was more of a southern girl that seemed so innocent and Gabriella jumped to conclusion and labeled her as the bad guy just because it was Troy's ex girlfriend. She knew she should give Nicole a chance, but something about her just didn't want her to. Maybe it's because she was insecure and nervous about her presence. She just had to trust Troy though, she just had to. He was now her boyfriend and that's what a relationship needs; trust.

The light turned green and Gabriella drove forward in her car. Instead of turning left to get to her family block, she took a right and drove down the long road. Gabriella didn't know why she didn't want to go home, she just couldn't be in her house right now not with her brother and mom being home. She didn't know where she was going, her mind was somewhere else and all that was guiding her was her hands. Gabriella was just bugged about the fact that Nicole came back and Troy is being all weird now and all Gabriella could do was wait. She needed help and an answer about Nicole and why she was back.

Somehow she saw that she was parked in front of the cemetery. There was only one reason why she would be here right now and that's where her mind led her to. She got out of the car and took a trail up the hill and pass two trees. There it was, the tombstone of her father place next to her grandfather. Gabriella held back tears as she knelt in front of it. She wished he was here right now to tell her all the things she needed to know. She knew her dad didn't get along well with her after her little thing with Troy and she knew her dad wanted her to be with Troy after all so he can protect her. She wondered if her dad would ever honestly accept the two of them together. She felt like she betrayed him because she was Troy's girlfriend but there was something about the feeling that let her know everything was going to be okay.

"Hi daddy, how was your day?...I know it's been a while since I've decided to come see you...I don't know if you know already but I'm officially going out with Troy, I know it's not something you want to hear from your daughter but what can I say? I'm in love with the boy." She shrugs her shoulder in an up down motion. "So Matt and mom is doing good, Matt is doing better in school and mom has finally gotten on her two feet alone. Grandma came to visit a few days ago, she was a kind women." Gabriella sat down on the grass and crossed her legs, "I'm doing better, I'm going to East High, I know...not you're choice but I had to be home for the family..." Gabriella spent the next half hour talking to her dad's tombstone. She told him everything that has been bothering her. Even about Nicole and how Gabriella was concerned about her. She knew her dad was around her listening to he complains and such, "Well daddy, I have to go mom is probably getting worried about me." she said as she stood up, "I love you, and I miss you...I'll be back more often I promise." With those last words she went back to her car and drove home.

* * *

Dinner was almost ready by the time it hit 5:50 PM which meant Nicole would be here any minute for dinner. Troy had just hopped out of the shower in time to get dressed and ready for dinner. He still didn't understand why his dad would invite Nicole to dinner after what had happened. Never in a million years did he think he'd ever see Nicole again. His one love that he never forgot about until he met Gabriella. Troy use to be that guy who covered up his feelings about Nicole by dating and playing with other girls but he never took those seriously. Troy just wanted things to be resolved tonight, nothing more than that. There was a knock on the door and Troy went to go open it.

"Hey, are you almost ready for dinner?" His dad asked as he took a step into Troy's bedroom. He had something up his sleeve, but he wasn't sure if this was going to work if they didn't cooperate.

Troy nods as he fixes his hair up in front of the mirror, "Yeah I'll come down when Nikki gets here." Troy says to his dad, "Dad, can I ask you something?" He asked. He needed to know why he invited Nikki, why now.

His dad nodded, "Sure son, what's up?" He took a seat on Troy's computer chair and waited for his son to ask him a question. He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask but he never thought twice about him asking why he'd invite Nicole.

"Why did you invite Nikki to dinner? I thought you never wanted me to see her again." Troy said. He sat down on his bed and faced his dad, "Don't tell me you did because you saw her, I know it has something to do with Gabriella...I just sense it."

"Troy..." He sighed, "I know how you felt about Nicole and I feel bad for doing what I've done...you loved the girl so I think that you deserve to see her again so." he shrugged, "Here's your chance." he said, "don't forget your first love." His dad left the room as the doorbell rung.

* * *

Taylor and Sharpay had came over that same night to keep Gabriella company. Gabriella told them what had happened earlier and why she was being all weird. Taylor knew about Nicole and Troy, she knew about their past and how much they meant to each other but she didn't say anything because she didn't want Gabriella get worried.

Sharpay on the other hand didn't know a lot about those two. She in fact didn't like them together because she use to have a crush on Troy back then but now she got over him and is sitting here with his now girlfriend Gabriella, "Trust me Gab, you have nothing to worry about I can tell by the way he looks at you."

Gabriella smiled weakly, "I know, it's just...it's weird you know...hearing that there use to be a girl that Troy was in love with." She plopped back on her bed and sighed softly, "They're at dinner right now and it's killing me because I want to know what's going on."

"Girl, they're probably bored out of their minds." Taylor said as she was trying to make the situation a little better. "He's thinking of you right now, I can sense it." She grinned as she laid next to her friend.

"I sound like an insane girlfriend." Gabriella said, "I have a right to act like this though right?" She asked her two friends. Of all people these two should give her the most moral support and she was getting it.

Sharpay went to lay on the other side of her friend, "Of course, hell; I know I would." Sharpay spat out. She grinned as the other two giggled at her. "You love the boy right?"

Gabriella nods her head, "Yeah?"

"Well then, I think you should go over to his place and tell him what's on your mind and how unhappy this is making you and if he feels you then he should leave." Sharpay said, "I mean come on, any boy would be stupid to let you go for an old flame."

"I feel like this is the X-Effect on MTV." Gabriella laughed. Except for the fact that she wasn't spying with Nicole's boyfriend and there was no bungalow or anything.

"Not quite...not quite." Taylor said.

* * *

The five of them all sat around the table as they were preparing to serve dinner. Nicole was sitting next to Troy and across from them was the mom and the little sister. His dad was sitting at one end of the table and the other end was empty. Troy sat in his seat awkwardly as he tried to keep his eyes off of Nicole. He didn't want to send her the wrong message so he did his best to keep his eyes on his little sister who was busy coloring a book. There was an awkward tension until his dad broke it.

"So Nicole, it's nice to see you again...we haven't seen you in like years. Where are you living now?" His dad asked her.

Nicole looked up from her plate and brushed the bangs away from her face, "Um, Ellwood, it's about two hours from here." She looks at Troy who wasn't looking at her at all. A frown came across her face when she realize he wasn't trying to look at her. "Are you okay?" She asked Troy.

That forced Troy to look at her, "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." he said and smiled wryly. Finally dinner has been served and they all began eating and talking about school and work. Nicole casually made a conversation with Troy and eventually got him talking more than before dinner. Soon dinner was finished and Troy headed up to his bedroom to call Gabriella.

"Troy."

Troy turns around to see Nicole standing there in front of him. "What's up Nicole?" He asked as he sat on the bed that was facing away from the door.

Nicole went over to sit with him on the other side of the bed, she turned to face him. "I'm still in love with you." Nicole said, "I never stopped."

Gabriella was standing at the door listening to this, she just didn't know how long it would take for them to realize she's been standing here all along.

"Wh-What?" Troy eventually said after a long silent. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly or if it came out wrong.

"I was heartbroken when I left but I knew that you didn't want to break up with me and there was another story to it...everyday I kept thinking about you and when I came back to this town you're the first person I thought about."

"You meant everything to me Nikki, you were my world, you had the biggest heart and never gave up on me." Everything he said was in past tense.

Nicole cut him off at that part. She lifted her hand to his face to stop him because she knew what was coming and she didn't think she had the strength to hear anymore of his words that would crush her forever. All the words he said already were enough to make her feel good.

Troy sighed, "Nicole..." He began to say but he heard a small movement behind him. He turned around and saw Gabriella standing at the doorway with her arms crossed. When they made eye contact, she left . "Gabriella!" He turned to Nicole who was half pleased but half shocked. "Did you know she was there?" he began to freak out.

Nicole shook her head and shrugs, "I didn't even see her come in." She said.

Troy shakes his head and runs downstairs to attempt to catch Gabriella before he left. Good thing basketball made him extra fast because he caught her before she could put the keys in the ignition. Troy stopped in front of her car and wouldn't let her go. She rolled down the window, "move." she said coldly.

"No, everything you heard upstairs wasn't what it seemed." He said breathlessly.

"I'm not mad." Gabriella simply said. That was a lie. "I just have to go home, my mom needs me." Yet again, that was a lie.

"What's wrong then?" He could tell that something was bothering her and if it wasn't the fact of what she heard then he didn't know. He knew that upstairs was bothering her.

"What's wrong is, I'm just sick and tired of hearing how you two use to be...I'm tired of sitting at home wondering if you two might do something." Gabriella said.

"But you just said-" He was cut off by Gabriella. He was use to this kind of cut off by her anyways.

Gabriella shakes her head, "Well I lied Troy, you of all people should know and can tell when I lie." She put the keys in the ignition but didn't start the car.

"You heard everything all wrong." Troy snapped. He was sick of being the bad guy all the time, he knew she just needed to know the whole story before jumping to conclusions. Gabriella was taken back by his tone.

"Troy I'm your girlfriend, I can't listen to another word about the two of you. I can't stand seeing how you look at her." Gabriella said in a defeated tone. She knew that she couldn't fight this battle anymore. "If you want her back, why don't you just go and get her? What the hell are you doing here with me?" Now tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. She knew she was overreacting but this is Gabriella Montez, this is the girl she is.

Troy moved around towards her window and attempted to place his hand on her cheek but she jerked away. Instead, he gripped onto her shoulder and he wouldn't let go until she understood him.

"I can't be your rebound girl, I can't be the girl who waits for her boyfriend or the girl who wonders every second what's going on." Gabriella said, her voice was breaking. "I can't be a Nicole for you," She cried. "I'm not that girl you use to be in love with, I just can't be the duplicate."

"I never said I wanted you to be..." he said softly as he opened her car door.

"You didn't have to, I'm not stupid..." She said, her eyes refusing to meet his. Gabriella felt like the walls were closing in on her and she was shrinking and shrinking. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and pretended none of this ever happened.

"Gabriella." He said as he pulled her out of her car, "I'm in love with you and only you. Nicole is the past and I'm trying to move forward to the future and you are my future." He began to say, "we're the most opposite same people you'd ever meet." Troy looked deep in her eyes, "This quote is one that I think matches us." he cleared his throat as he began to quote, "...sometimes the last person on earth you want to be with is the one person you can't be without." he flashed a cheesy smile in hopes to make her smile.

Gabriella released a small smile, "You totally just quoted Pride & Prejudice, but that's totally us." She said softly as she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just for you Gabi, just for you." In that moment, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. This is the moment he wanted to stay in forever, with the girl he loved. The girl he use to love was inside wondering where he went but he needed her to know that she needed to move on from him because he wasn't going to let this one go not anytime soon.

* * *

Nicole walked down the stairs after Troy had fled from the room. She walked into the kitchen where Troy's dad was waiting patiently, "Hey." She said to him. She definitely was angry that Gabriella had to ruin the moment and he just had to go run after her.

"How did it go?" His dad asked. He offered her to sit down and waited for her to tell the story. He had one hand on a coffee mug and the other one rested on a newspaper.

Nicole shrugged, "Not as planned if that's what you're asking." She sighed, "Gabriella showed up and he went after her." Nicole brushed her bangs out of her face, "I don't get it...you told me he still loved me and wanted to see me, that's why you brought me to dinner right?" She questions him. She shrugs her shoulder as she turns away to look around the dining room.

He nodded his head slowly, "So I thought..." he lied. He clenched his fist as his plan didn't work. He didn't know what this Gabriella girl did to his son but it seemed like she had him wrapped around his finger. He just hope that he didn't fall for their family game. "Don't worry I'll talk to my son." He said, "he's just hurt and using Gabriella..." He wasn't an evil man, he was just trying to be protective and looking for what's best for his son and his son doesn't need a girlfriend in his life right now, he could find one later. If he could get rid of Nicole in a jiffy then he could do it again with Gabriella. He will find his way no matter what it takes.

Poor Nicole, she was getting played like Troy and Gabriella were right now. The Bolton's always got what they wanted especially his dad and what he wanted was for Gabriella to get out of his life. Basketball and family pride was way more important then a Montez.

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**:

"You frustrate me sometimes!" Gabriella yelled.

"I only frustrate you because you frustrate me! You always take control of everything! That's just the way your family is! Controlling freaks!"

"Shut up and don't talk about my family?!"

"What family? Last time I check, I had a whole family unlike you." Right there, he knew he just said a mistake that he couldn't take back.


	21. Chapter 21

Friday nights were usually the nights for parties, no matter where you went there had to be one held and tonight was probably the most important night for a party. This town was known to have the best high school parties; college parties, small birthday parties, and get together were nothing compared to the high school parties. It was the day before spring break and everyone was looking forward to that and what better way to kick off than have a party? Troy and his pals knew all about these types of party. They were known to throw the best ones but this year they left it to someone else and that someone else happens to be Gabriella's brother Matt. This has been planned for a while now and it was suppose to be the best party of the year no matter what, Matt was going to make it happen since his mom was out on a business trip and the butlers and maid wouldn't even think of ratting him out. Gabriella was all for the party at her house as well, though she would remember to lock her father's office.

The classroom was full of anxiety as they all waited for the bell to ring. It had been a long day at school and all they could talk about was the party tonight. Gabriella was tired of giving out her information to her house and all she wanted to do was go home and rest. The party planner was already at her house with her brother and Gabriella had to go home to help her brother since he probably didn't know what to do. Ding. Ding. Ding. The bell had rung and everyone fled the classroom. Gabriella walks out of the classroom to see Troy waiting for her. She smiles at him and wraps her arm around his neck, "Hey you." She said.

"Hey." he grins and kisses her on the lip, "Aren't you happy that school is over?" he said, letting out a big sigh of relief.

Gabriella nods her head and rests her body against his. There body seemed to fit so perfectly when they were hugging. "Yes I am, but I still have to go home and help my brother with the party." She said to him, frowning slightly.

Troy laughed, "Don't worry it'll be fun." he said to her and kissed her again. "I'm so stoked to go to your house without having to worry about your dad-..." His sentence drifting away. He knew she didn't like when he brought him up.

"It's okay." She said to him, "And yeah at least he won't be there to yell at you or anything." she said, smiling softly. Gabriella kissed him once more before leaving to meet the girls at her car. They were going to come over to help her as well.

"Gabs, I'm so excited for this party." Sharpay said as she got into the passenger seat.

Taylor buckled herself up and rested her head on the head rest. "Me too, Chad is so excited as well. I'm just glad that this night everyone can get along...even though there is always going to be drama." She rolls her eyes.

Gabriella looked in her rear mirror, "ugh I know...I hate drama, especially in my house. I just wish we could have a list of people who are allowed to come and people who aren't, but this is a spring break party so anyone is invited." Gabriella pulled her sunglasses on as she drove home, "Party time." She grinned and drove to her home estate.

* * *

Troy went to his car after school with Chad so they could go get some stuff for the party. They told 

Gabriella they'd help her so they had to do these errands for her well Troy had to but Chad just tagged along. "So the party tonight should be hella fun."

Chad nods his head, "Hell yeah." He said, "I'm so psyched for it, I mean these parties don't come around often. Don't get me wrong, I love Taylor and all but there are gonna be so much girls there hopefully I can contain myself." he said.

Troy smirks and hits him, "If you play on Taylor I'm gonna hurt you like probably every other person would." he said, "Let's just hope no one messes with Gabriella or there will be a fight, I guarantee it." He said.

"I bet you there will be some guys trying to get with her. I mean seriously, though she's your girlfriend and my girlfriend's best friend, she's hot. I'm not going to lie, but I see her as a little sister...okay that sounded totally strange." he shook his head and laughed.

Troy laughed, "Shut up dude, don't worry. No one will want to mess with me." They arrived at the store and the two of them headed inside to grab the condiments. Troy was walking around when he saw Nicole standing in front of the beverages. "Nikki." he said aloud.

Nicole turned around and saw Troy and Chad, "Oh hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

Chad shrugs and Troy smiles, "Not much." he said, "We're just getting some stuff for the party tonight, are you coming to that?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that." She said to him, "I don't know yet, probably." She shrugs her shoulder, "Are you guys going?" She was mainly looking at Troy when she was asking the question.

Troy nods, "Of course." He said, laughing. "Duh Nikki." There was a small silence until Troy saw Chad elbowing him. "Well uh we have to go, but hopefully we'll see you at the party tonight." he told her and waved.

Chad waits for them to get far from her before he turned to Troy, "Dude what the hell was that?" He asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked clueless.

Chad sighs, "You know Gabriella will flip if she saw you around her." Chad said. He knew the whole story about that night at dinner, Gabriella had told him earlier.

"Relax...she won't care anymore." Troy said. Honestly, he wasn't sure.

* * *

It was around nine and the guest would be arriving any minute. The three girls were upstairs getting ready for the party. Sharpay was curling Gabriella's hair while Taylor was applying her make up. Gabriella sat in front of the mirror and applied her make up as Sharpay was curling her hair, "Thank you so much Shar, I don't know how I would have done my hair without you." She laughed.

Sharpay smiled at her friend through the mirror, "Hey, what are friends for?" She asked. "Well I have to finish soon because I still have to do my make up." She said. Gabriella nods and waited for her friend to finish up with her hair. Soon it was time for Gabriella to get dressed. She walked into her walk in closet to find something to wear. She didn't want to over dress nor did she want to under dress. She knew she didn't have to impress anyone but she still wanted to look good. Gabriella finally decided with a pair of dark skinny jeans, heels, and a babydoll shirt with a belt wrapped around above her waist . She found a long gold necklace and had decided to wear it along with her outfit. "How do I look?" She asked as she stepped out of the closet.

Taylor and Sharpay smiled, "Cute!" they both said at the same time, "A lot of boys will be turning heads tonight." Sharpay added.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah but there is only one boy I have my eye on, remember okay?" She said.

"Yeah tell it to the other boys." Taylor said. The bell rung and the three of them headed downstairs and saw that there were probably over a hundred people already here. "How do they all come at once?" she questioned.

Gabriella laughed, "I have no clue, come on let's get something to drink." she said to them. "Hey Kristi is suppose to be coming here tonight." Gabriella remembered inviting her to the party.

"That's good, and Josh?" Sharpay asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know actually, I hope not or else Troy would think I invited him when I didn't, but you know how word gets around easily." She sighs.

"Well Nicole better not show up either because I know she will cause drama..." Taylor sat down on the stool by the table with Sharpay and Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder, "It's whatever, I don't care about her at all." She says to them, "I don't really know her so I'm not gonna misjudge her." Gabriella said to them and took a drink out of her red cup. "What is this anyways?" She smelled her drink.

"Vodka probably." Sharpay drank her red cup and looks around the room at all the people who came. The music was blasting and the people were dancing, it looked like everyone was having fun.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." Chad walks up behind the three of them and wraps his arm around Taylor's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Taylor turns her head and sees Chad and kisses him after he kissed her cheek, "Hey." She said to him and then leaned back on him when he went around behind her. "Where are the others?" She asked, referring to Troy and Zeke. Taylor picks up her cup and hands it to Chad because she knew he wanted something to drink.

"Uh Troy is coming soon and the rest of the guys are outside coming in." he said as he took a drink from his cup.

Gabriella nods her head slowly, usually the two of them would come together anywhere if Gabriella 

wasn't with Troy. Troy and Chad were like two peas in a pod, but Chad had said that he'd be coming later for some reason. Gabriella downed her drink and then stood up, "I'm gonna go get something else to drink, and anyone want anything?" She asked them. She nods as she got their order and then walks over to the front. Gabriella gazed around her house and saw people dancing in the big living room that they had. She saw her brother trying to work the DJ booth and she saw his friends hitting on some girls from her school. She rolls her eyes and then heard the door bell, Gabriella went over to open it and saw Kristi standing there with some girls that she went to school with. "Hey." She said and hugged them.

"Hey Gabs," Kristi said and hugged her back. "I haven't seen you in forever! I brought the girls along if that was okay." She said and walks into the house, "Wow, this house is so nice." She said. The other girls walk in and agree with Kristi.

"Thanks." She said over the music, "Well the drinks are over there," She pointed to the kitchen, "And the dancing room is there." She said pointing to the living room, "Hang out is back in the family room and there are people in the back swimming and such." She informed them and then walks back to her friends with the drinks. Gabriella was really anxious for Troy to come, she wanted to be here with him and all that was running through her mind was what was taking him so long. They talked earlier and he said he'd be here and so far he hasn't showed up. Maybe she was a little too anxious and overreacting. "Kristi and the girls are here." She told her East High friends.

Sharpay drinks her cup and then raises her eyebrow, "And Josh?" She asked.

Gabriella shakes her head, "No he's not here…so far at least."

"He's coming?" Chad asked, a little curious. He knew Troy would not be happy at all so it was better for him to know now so he can tell Troy.

"We don't know, but none of us invited him then again this is a welcome all party." Taylor told Chad. As they were talking, Troy had showed up from the front door. He was pushing through people who were blocking the hallway. He saw the others and smiled.

"Hey." He called out to them.

Everyone turned including Gabriella and she smiled at him. She calmed down a little as she saw his face and she began walking to him. Everything seemed to turn out okay until she saw her face which made her stop in her steps. Nicole had trotted in behind him like a sad little puppy that was lost. Gabriella wasn't the only one who was shocked; the others were shocked that he'd show up with her. To Gabriella, it seemed like the music had stopped and no one was in the room except for them three. Troy didn't seem to notice her madness, all he did was continue to walk and smile.

Troy shakes hands with Chad and then hugs the two girls that were his friends then he walked over to Gabriella who looked pissed, but he didn't think she was so he ignored that. He leaned in to kiss her but she jerked her head to the side and walked off. Troy's jaw dropped slightly and he looked at the others for help but all they did was shrug. He looks back at Nicole who had her hand through her hair and staring at the other people. "What's her problem?" he finally asked.

Taylor rolls her eyes when Troy wasn't looking and then stands up, "I'm gonna go find her." She says and leaves the others there.

Troy wasn't sure if he should have gone after her instead, but he didn't know what her deal was so he didn't want to go after her. Instead, he sat around with his guy friends, Nicole, and Sharpay. He looked over at Sharpay who was glaring down at him and he gave her a confused look and a small shrug.

"Go look for her." She mouthed to him.

* * *

Gabriella was cleaning the front a little because there were red cups everywhere on the floor. She was angry and what she did when she was angry was she cleaned. "Asshole." She muttered under her breath and saw Taylor come out, "Hey Tay." She said, sighing deeply.

"Are you okay?" Taylor went to help her friend with the cleaning.

"I'm fine." She said and shoved a red cup into the bag. Taylor knew to back off when Gabriella was mad.

A car pulled up in the driveway and stepped out a guy and his friend. Gabriella looks up to see more clearly who it was and saw it was Josh with some guy. Gabriella waved slightly to him when he looked at her.

Josh walks over to them and smiles, "hey Gabriella, hey Taylor." He says and hugs them friendly. "This is my friend Alex." He introduced them to him. "He's a friend back at my school."

Gabriella shakes his hand and sighs, "Well the party is inside so go have fun." She said. Gabriella didn't want to go inside right now.

"Well aren't you two going to join us?" he asked while stepping up the steps.

Taylor shakes her head, "Nah, we will later though." She told them and then continued cleaning the lawn. It was so messy out here and it has only been not even an hour. People got drunk fast as you can tell.

"Oh okay." He turns to walk up, but then stops and turns around and looks at Gabriella, "Gabs?" He said.

"Hm?"

"It's really nice to see you again." He said and went to hug her again. He still liked her of course, he hated that they broke up but what was he to do? She was in love with someone else.

Gabriella hugs him back," Yeah it is."

Troy walks out of the door and sees Gabriella, "Gabi, there you ar-…" He stopped talking when he saw Josh and Gabriella again hugging. This time he knew not to freak out like he did last time. He wanted to though but he kept calm.

Gabriella pulls back from Josh and looks at Troy. Her smile drops as she saw him standing there without Nicole thankfully.

Josh looked at Troy, "it's not what you think…" he said, "I'm gonna go inside." He said and walks in with Alex.

"I think I'm going to go join them." Taylor felt the tension between the two and she didn't want to stand out here and be in between their issue.

Gabriella folds her arms as it got cold all of a sudden, she rubbed her arm and waited for Troy to say something.

"So you invited Josh huh?" he finally said.

Gabriella scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Why'd you show up with Nicole?"

Troy rolls his eyes, "So this is what all of this is about." He said to her, "God, why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to be pissy and such a bitch about it." He said aloud.

Gabriella steps back as he called her a bitch, but she was use to it already. "You know what happened last time and you had the nerves to show up with her?" Gabriella asked him.

"Well I'm sorry! She just showed up at my house and I had no other choice." He told her, "it was the least I could do since I broke her heart!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and started walking around to keep herself warm. "I don't want you to talk to her." That's what it had to come down to; she didn't trust Nicole at all. Something about her was fake and Gabriella didn't want to take the chance.

"You can't tell me what to do! You can't control me!" Troy blurted out.

"You frustrate me sometimes!" Gabriella yelled.

"I only frustrate you because you frustrate me! You always take control of everything! That's just the way your family is! Controlling freaks!"

"Shut up and don't talk about my family?!"

"What family? Last time I check, I had a whole family unlike you." Right there, he knew he just said a mistake that he couldn't take back.

Gabriella's jaw dropped when he said that. She felt the tears coming to her eyes as he said that. She just couldn't believe he'd be harsh and say that. "I-I…I can't look at you right now." Gabriella walks past him and up to her room.

"Gabriella wait, I didn't mean that." He said and then watches her walk pass him. He couldn't believe he said that himself; he felt like the biggest jerk ever. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He hit himself in the head and walks inside and ran into Taylor.

"Where is she?" Taylor first asked him.

Troy pointed upstairs, "I made a mistake." He said and looks to the ground.

"Are you guys broken up?" Taylor asked.

Troy shook his head, "No, but I think she will want to break up with me after what I said." He sighed, "I think I'm gonna go home."

Taylor hits him in the arm, "Stop being dramatic, and go apologize and don't give up."

"I said some screwed up things Tay, I told her that at least I have a full family."

Taylor hit him in the arm again, "You idiot! Why would you do that?" She hit him in the arm and then ran upstairs to find Gabriella.

Nicole saw Troy standing there alone, "Hey…are you okay?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Troy didn't even bother shrugging her hand off, he continued to look at the ground, "I just messed up…a lot."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." She rubbed his shoulders gently, "She doesn't deserve you, whatever you did or whatever she did isn't your fault."

Troy didn't say anything back to that. He knew it was his fault and he wasn't going to let this relationship fall like it did with Nicole. He loved Gabriella and he was willing to do whatever it took to get her to forgive him.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**:

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

Troy took her hand, "I want to show you how much you mean to me, and I want you to forgive me for all the stuff I've said in the past." He removed the blindfold off of her eyes and smiled softly.

Gabriella looked at what he did and her jaw dropped instantly.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for reading and reviewing my story, it means A LOT. There is one thing I'd like to ask from you guys though, in my profile there are 5 different story plots and there is a poll. I want you guys to take the poll and help me out on which story I should do next…thank you! TAKE THE POLL!!**

* * *

"Come on Gabriella…" Troy sighed as he tried calling her numerous of times. "Pick up please…" he muttered to himself. He was sitting inside of his room and it's been two days since their fight. He didn't like that it was like this at all. He wanted things to be okay and for them to work for longer than two months but every time they end up together there is always something getting in the way. Maybe it's testing their relationship but Troy was determined to get this to work. _Hey you reached Gabriella, as you know I'm not here so leave a message and I'll get to you ASAP_…Troy closed his cell phone and threw it onto the bed. "What have I done?" Troy laid down on his bed and thought over about what had happened. He knew he said some stuff that he couldn't take back and he knew he regret it with everything in his mind. Eventually he had fallen asleep on his bed and he had his cell phone on his chest in case it rang. He really wanted her to call back whenever she could.

Around an hour later, Troy woke up and realized that he had to go somewhere to help him. He hops off his bed and grabs his jacket then heads out to his car. He didn't know if this was a smart thing to do but he just had to do it; it made him feel better somehow. He turned the corner on a street and headed straight for the gates. Once he got pass them he parked and got out of the car. It was a warm day and no one was outside which was kind of good in a way. He felt the spooks when he was around here but he just needed to do something about this. He went over the hill and saw the tombstone on the ground. Troy took a deep breath and stepped carefully in front of it. It took a minute for Troy to say something; he just couldn't believe he was standing here. His dad would've flipped out if he knew troy was here visiting him.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm here visiting you…I asked myself that same question." He cleared his throat, "I know you probably heard of what I said to Gabriella and I didn't intend on meaning that, at all. I'm apologizing for my words, I don't know why I'm telling you but I think you need to know. I let you down sir." Troy finally blurted out, "You wanted me to take care of your little girl and all I have done was mess things up."

Gabriella walks up the hill and saw that someone was visiting her dad's grave. She stopped in her step by the trees and saw that it was Troy. Gabriella now was shocked and curious on why he was visiting him. She hid behind the tree close enough to hear what he had to say. She knew that he had call about a hundred times but she just wasn't ready and didn't want to talk to him just quite yet.

Troy plays with the bottom of his jacket at the zipper part; he didn't know what to say anymore. "I love your daughter so much. I don't know what to do or say to her to make this better, she's been through so much and all I am doing is making things worse. I'm trying so hard to get her to forgive me but I'm guessing I'm not doing so well huh?" He looks back because he thought he heard footsteps but when he turned around there was nothing except for more tombstones. "Please don't be mad about this, I 

promise I'll do whatever it takes to get her happy. Just put the whole family rivalry aside and see that this is more than just a family issue, it's my relationship issue. I'd do anything to get her back and happy, anything."

Gabriella listens as he talks on and on about what had happen. It got her thinking too that maybe she did over react a little, but everyone knows that it was a messed up thing what he had said to her. No one should ever say that to her. Gabriella folds her arm and then quietly walks back to her car. She'd come back later to visit her dad when Troy was done but she didn't want Troy to see her because it'll make things awkward if they fought in the graveyard.

"Well I should go find a way to make up to Gabriella." He said to the tombstone. He looked up at the sky and smiled softly, "I won't let you down." He spoke and walks back to his car. While on his way down he saw a car that looked just like Gabriella dad's car. He raised his eyebrow but didn't think further on that, all that was on his mind was what he should do.

* * *

Gabriella sat in her car after she drove back to her house; she was torn on whether she should forgive him. He was all she had right now; well she had her parents, friends and all but she just wanted someone there to understand what she was going through. "Okay Gabriella, be strong. Just relax and keep your head up." Gabriella said to herself. She got out of her car and headed inside her empty house; at least that was one good thing.

Matt pulled in after Gabriella and saw that she seemed extra sad but he didn't know why. Matt wasn't the type to butt in his sister's business anymore but when his sister looked sad then he was going to know why, especially if it was about Troy than he had to know because if he broke her heart then Matt would do something about it. "Hey Gabs." He plopped on the couch next to her.

She heard a voice behind her and turns around, "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine why?" She questions him. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him.

"It's about Troy huh? What did he do this time?" he smirks as he leans on the couch. Matt was over protective when it came to boys like Troy.

Gabriella shook her head, "It's nothing Matt, just leave it alone." She raises her voice a little to let her brother know that she didn't want to talk about it but apparently he didn't get the memo because he kept on asking questions.

"I'm guessing he brought the ex-girlfriend to the party? I saw her, she's pretty hot-…" his sentence trailed off and he smiled weakly, "Sorry but it's the truth."

"He went to go visit dad." She said after a brief pause. She wondered how Matt would react when he heard that. Usually only the family went to visit the graveyard; mostly Gabriella made daily trips to the graveyard.

There was another pause between the two of them. Matt just stared at Gabriella in shock, "Why would he go visit dad?"

"Because of me." She said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm guessing." More like she wasn't guessing and she were right.

"Well probably, it makes sense and all." Matt sighs, "I hate to admit but it seems like he really likes you…whatever he did was probably a rookie mistake. Don't let whatever he did get to you because you know that he loves you."

"He talked about our family Matt." Gabriella blurted out. It was bad to tell Matt because Matt has a temper when it came to these things and she didn't want him to do anything to Troy. They have fought before and that was enough for her to see.

"He did what?!" Matt stood up in anger but Gabriella pulled him back down. He sat back and crossed his arm with a big smirk on his face.

"Don't worry; it's not the worst thing that has happened okay. Just let it go, it's my drama and you don't need to be in it okay?" Gabriella lets out a frustrated sigh. "I just want to be left alone right now okay?" She told her brother and stood up and went to the backyard. Gabriella looked up to the sky and sighs to herself, "I miss you dad…I wish you were here." She said quietly. Over the months she has been going to East High, she changed so much. She wasn't the girl she once was, she wasn't the spoiled little daddy's girl anymore, and she thought about others first and she's been more vulnerable and fragile because of one guy who she's madly in love with. Gabriella was so out and in thoughts that she didn't fell a pair of hands on her back which made her jump.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." He said quietly as he removed his hand away from her back.

Gabriella recognized the voice right away and she turned around. Gabriella gazed up at him and she didn't know what to say, "What are you doing here Troy?" She asked, her voice beginning to crack. This just wasn't about him anymore; it was about all the stuff that happened in the past.

Troy tried to find the right words to say, but he just couldn't find them so he did whatever he could, "You mean so much to me Gabriella, and I'm sorry for everything I've done…I've hurted you so much and it's out of my stupidity." He told her quietly, "I want to show you something." He said to her.

Gabriella raises her eyebrow but didn't ask anything. She followed him into his car and let him take her to wherever he wanted to. Once she arrived at a place she hasn't been to in a while she began to question, "Where are you taking me?"

Troy took her hand, "I want to show you how much you mean to me, and I want you to forgive me for all the stuff I've said in the past." He removed the blindfold off of her eyes and smiled softly. He went around looking at the reaction on her face.

Gabriella looked at what he did and her jaw dropped instantly, "What is this?" She asked gently as she stood on the cement. This was the place where they almost kissed before her brother ruined everything, it was just more decorated with flowers and candles and all that. "Did you do all of this?" She asked him as she began to look around.

"Well with the help of some friends." He said softly, "I know this was the night we almost kissed and all, where we opened up to each other." Troy told her as he walked around to stand next to her, "I want you to know that I never forget anywhere or anything we do…ever." He said, "And that's because I love you so, so much." He said. "I know it seems cheesy and all, but what can I say? I'm crazy in love," he laughed at his foolish words.

Gabriella looks over at him and smiles gently. This was all getting to her heart and soon she was beginning to forget about their little fight earlier. He meant more to her than some fight that probably wasn't supposed to happen. She cared about him so much and she knew he cared about her too.

"Let me just remake that night the way it was suppose to be." He said and kissed her deeply on the lips and pulled her to sit down on the bench. He kissed her and felt her kissing him back which was a good sign. He had to pull away before he got carried away and forgot why he came here in the first place, "Gabriella I want to give you something."

Gabriella cocked her head to the side, "what?" She asked him. She wondered what else he had in store for her because to her, this was good enough. "Before you do or say anything, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for over reacting." She told him. She found herself wrapping her arms around his waist and held him close.

Troy kissed her forehead softly and smiled, "it's my fault." He said, "But anyways, I have something for you to show you that you're the only one for me." Troy reached in his pocket and grabbed a box that contained a silver promise ring.

Gabriella looks at the box and then looks back at him then back down at the box again, "what's this?" She asked him quickly. She wasn't sure what it was and usually people who interpret it differently like she was right now. She had a feeling it was a ring but she didn't know for what exactly. Though she knew they were really young, that's for sure.

"It's a promise ring." He told her, "It means you and me together for a long time I'm hoping." He told her as he opened the box for her, "don't worry it's nothing extraordinary so you can accept it." He smiled. He hoped she would take it because he put a lot of time and effort into this, "And know that you're the first girl I ever gave a promise ring to." He took the ring out of its place and then slid it onto her right hand. By the look on her face he knew that she was happy and she was smiling. That was all he wanted and that was that smile on her beautiful face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and kissed him on the lips, "I love it too." She looks at her hand and then back at him. She leaned in against his chest and sighed softly, "I can't believe it's been so long since you and I started to like each other." She began to say, "I need to know something though, do you regret breaking up with Nicole?" She wanted to get this out in the clear and over with. She knew this moment was perfect and she shouldn't have said anything because it'll probably ruin things but she just needed to know and she couldn't wait any longer.

Troy looks down at her and then out in the distance. He was quiet for a moment and it seemed like he was in deep thought when really he wasn't thinking about that, all he was thinking about was her and only her but he was going to answer her question if she really wanted to know, "Well, to be honest at first I regretted it all…you know. Like I would wake up everything with a heart ache and think about what I have done." He began to tell her, "but now it's like I'm glad it happened because I met you and who knows how long she and I would've lasted for. But I'm content with how things are now with you and this moment. It's all perfect. You're perfect."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him again on the lips, he deserved that kiss from her because everything he said was perfect and she knew he wasn't saying that just to get into her heart. His tone made it sound like he meant every word he said. The sun was beginning to set and no one was in the park besides the two of them, this day couldn't get any better. "I saw you today…" she said softly. "Visiting my dad at the cemetery…I heard what you said, well most." She said quietly.

Troy raises his eyebrow, wow he never would've knew if she didn't say anything, "Oh yeah?" He asked her quietly, "well I thought it was best for me to go talk to him, you know?" he said to her. "I'm sure he misses you…" he said, "and don't think anything that happened to him is your fault because you were the best daughter you could be."

"Yeah I know…" She said. Gabriella closes her eyes and laid in the position she was in. She could sit like this forever with him because this is how she wanted things between them. Happiness and love. Drama didn't need to be in their lives.

"Speaking of, prom is coming up." He said to her, "I know you're a junior and all but I really want to go with you." He told her, "I don't know if I'll get the chance to go to prom again so I want to go with you." He said to her, "Will you go with me?" Usually when a guy asked a girl, it would be in a cute way or a way where you'd surprise the girl but this moment was good enough and he thought it was good timing. The other ways might've been cool, but nothing will top how he felt.

Gabriella nods her head and smiles, "of course I will silly, and I wouldn't miss it for anything." She said and kissed him again. "It'll be fun, all of us hanging out together with no drama hopefully," she added. "I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with you before you potentially leave for college or one of those places where they take you early for college basketball." She sighs.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." He said to her, "I promise that."

**REVIEW PLEASE! AND TAKE THE POLL!!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**:

"Okay boys, the two of you are both here because I have some news." The coach began to say. "There is only one spot for a Texas scholarship…"

Troy and Matt both looked at each other then back at Coach Barnes. Both of them really wanted this scholarship, but only one could have it.

Gabriella sat with her mom and Troy's parents while waiting to see who got the scholarship. Part of her wanted Matt to get the scholarship, but part of her wanted Troy to. She didn't want Troy going there though because she wanted to be with him and Texas wasn't her choice when it came to filling applications, it was selfish of her to think that but hey that's what you do for love.


	23. Chapter 23

"That is such a cute ring!" Taylor gasped when she saw the ring. It was one of the prettiest rings that she has ever seen in her life. She held onto Gabriella's hand as she admired it, "I can't believe he bought you a ring, which is too cute. "She said. He knew that Gabriella liked the ring too because the smile on her face is so bright. Taylor was just happy and glad to see that the two of them were good, it was good to see that Gabriella was happy after all that had happened.

Gabriella laughs at her friend, "Thanks, I love it too." She said and admired the ring herself. It was a perfect moment when he gave her the ring. She could remember every little detail and second of it. They had left the park an hour after he asked her to prom. She was just happy that they could get over the little fights, she knew the whole talking about the other's family will still be a problem because sometimes it just slips, but she was working on it and so was he.

"And he asked you to prom?" Sharpay asked after looking at the ring. She moved away from Gabriella and sat back on her bed, "Your boyfriend is perfect huh?" Sharpay asked, "How did he ask you anyway?" Sharpay was always rooting for Gabriella and Troy she was happy that they made up instead of fighting all the time.

"He took me to a park, where we first almost kissed and he just wanted to relive that moment but instead he wanted it to be his way. He kissed me and gave me the promise ring then we sat there and he asked me. I know it's nothing fancy but to me, it was perfect." She said to them. She sounded so corny and whipped but she was happy, "And to answer your first question, he's not perfect but he's trying his best and that's all that matters." She smiled after answering Sharpay's question.

Taylor sat back onto the bed and lets out a sigh, "isn't it weird? How a year ago, you two hated each other's guts and never thought of speaking to each other? Now look at you two, happy and pretty much in love right? That's so amazing how that works." No one would ever suspect these two to get together and actually be together for this long. Everyone was surprised, especially their family members who at first weren't supportive at all. Well Troy's family isn't all that trilled that he was with Gabriella; his dad rather wanted him with Nicole.

"Now that I honestly think about it, yeah it is. You know, never in a million years would I ever think I would be in this position right now. But you never know what's going to happen in the future." She sighs softly and laid back on her bed. She was definitely right; she didn't know what was going to happen later on in life. She didn't know how she and Troy would turn out, but whatever happens is probably what was meant to be. Gabriella heard a knock on her door and she sat up straight, "Come in." She said to the door.

Her mother walked in and nods at her friends, "Hey Sharpay and Taylor." She turned to Gabriella, "Sweetie we have to go to East High, the scholarship coach wants to meet with Matt and his family." She said, "And besides, it should be fun to see Matt get the scholarship huh. We want to see the reaction on his face." She said and then began to walk out of the door, "Be in the limo in ten minutes." She left the room.

Gabriella smiles to herself, she was excited for Matt to get the scholarship for basketball but then she remembered that Troy wanted that same scholarship. Well before he chose to go to Duke, she didn't understand why he changed all of a sudden but that was his deal. "Well girls, sorry that I have to cut our hang out short but I gotta be with the family. I'll call you guys later though," She said.

"Alright, bye Gabs. Have fun at the meeting." Sharpay and Taylor waved to her and exited the room. College is such a big hassle for seniors, but it seems so easy for students who get on a scholarship for sports. Matt and Troy had it so easy because so many schools looked at them, Gabriella didn't know how it would be for her. She was smart and very involved, but the schools she wants to go to are so hard to get in. Gabriella headed downstairs to the limo that was already there. She got in and saw that her mom and Matt were both in already. Matt looked so easy going because it seemed like he knew he was going to get the scholarship. Gabriella knew he was going to get it too, actually she knew it for a fact. Matt was one of the top basketball players overall. He was ranked high on the Scouts website, he was also higher than Troy as well; not by much but it gave him bragging rights.

The limo began to drive off to East High which was a seven minute drive from where she lived. Gabriella stayed silent as she gazed out of the window the whole ride there. Matt and her mom were talking and blabbering about how to take this meeting seriously because Matt was one who couldn't sit still forever sometimes. Gabriella was only coming along for moral support and being a little sister. Also part of her wanted to see his reaction when he got the scholarship. They arrived at East High seven minutes later and they headed inside to the office. Once they checked in, they were invited in by the assistant. Gabriella walks in after her mom and Matt and then she stopped at the doorway when she saw a familiar figure sitting in one of the two chairs. She realized that it was Troy and she raises her eyebrow. _What was he doing here?_ She asked herself. She walks in more once the assistant pushed her gently in so she could close the door.

Troy turns his head to the side and sees part of Gabriella and then he turned fully when he recognized it was her. "Hey." He said brightly and smiles. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. Troy was invited to this meeting by Coach Barnes. At first his dad rejected the offer and disagreed to it but Troy somehow persuaded him to come. Troy actually wanted this scholarship more than Dukes, all along his dad was the one who forced him to choose Duke but he couldn't see himself playing basketball there. He was more of the type to play for Texas.

"My brother…" She nods to him, "He got invited as well for the scholarship." Gabriella was a bit confused on why Troy was here. She thought that only Matt was going to get it and Troy was going to go to Duke. She looked beyond Troy and saw his parents which made her stop blinking for a very long time. They intimidated her so much but being with her family made things so much better. Gabriella took a seat next to her mom on the guest seats and waited for the meeting to start.

"Okay boys, the two of you are both here because I have some news." The coach began to say. "There is only one spot for a Texas scholarship…" Well that was shocking news. First Matt thought he was going to get the scholarship for sure but when he saw Troy; his hopes went down. He didn't know Troy wanted this scholarship. Gabriella was shocked herself because she didn't think it would come down to this, she looked between the two and she could tell Troy really wanted this.

Troy and Matt both looked at each other then back at Coach Barnes. Both of them really wanted this scholarship, but only one could have it. Troy has been looking at Texas before he started being an all-star. Matt always wanted Texas because he has been a fan of them since he started watching basketball and he had a really good relationship with the coach. When it came to things like these, everyone took it seriously. They boys shifted in their seats nervously, they couldn't prove who was better because the season was over.

Gabriella sat with her mom and Troy's parents while waiting to see who got the scholarship. Part of her wanted Matt to get the scholarship, but part of her wanted Troy to. She didn't want Troy going there though because she wanted to be with him and Texas wasn't her choice when it came to filling applications, it was selfish of her to think that but hey that's what you do for love. She wanted Troy to be happy though, and she never knew Troy still was looking at Texas even though he had Duke locked for him.

"You two are really good at basketball and we wished we could take the both of you…but teams are only allowed a limited amount of players and only one of our players is off to the NBA which gives us one spot." Coach Barnes said as he was trying to stall. He didn't want to break one of the boys' dreams and hopes.

"Just tell them." Troy's dad said allowed. He didn't have any patients for stalling people. He wanted the answer and he wanted it now. Troy's dad was probably one of the most impatient people you would ever meet. When he wanted to know something then they would tell him right away. His dad wanted Matt to get the scholarship so Troy would have no other choice but to go to Duke.

The coach held up an envelope that had the contract in it for the next season. It only had one name on it for one person. He didn't want to do this, he never thought he'd have two of the top players want to go to his school out of all the options they had. Both of the boys looked at the envelope like it was the most prized position.

* * *

The two families both walked out together. Gabriella, Matt, and her mom were near each other and Troy, his mom, and dad were in another group. Coach Barnes walked out behind the families and smiled at the two of them. "Thank you all for coming out to this meeting, I hope everything goes well for all." He said and shook hands with the two boys. Troy walked over to Gabriella and smiled at her. He hugs her gently and sighs.

Gabriella softly hugs him back and sighs, "Congrats…" She said, forcing herself to smile. "You deserved it." She told him then looked back at her brother who looked completely devastated. She frowns softly and then looks back at Troy, "what happened to Duke?" She asked him. The two limos appeared in the front and everyone got into their own except for the two of them.

Troy shrugs his shoulder, "Texas has always been my first, you know that." He said to her, "I'm sorry that your brother didn't get it, but I'm not gonna say he deserved it more than me." Troy shrugs. He was speaking the truth and it was deserved to be heard. "It's just amazing you know, I'm going to college!!" He hugs her again but he noticed that something about her didn't seem right. "Are you okay?" He asked her, "aren't you happy for me?" he adds.

Gabriella looks to her side and crossed her arm slightly. She shrugged her shoulder then looked back at him, "I guess…in a way, yeah?" She didn't want to tell him the truth because she knew he would get angry at her and she didn't want that. Usually she was the one to get angry but in this case he probably would.

"No you're not. You're not happy for me. You wanted your brother to get this huh? I know he's family and all but I really wanted this…he has two times more colleges than I have. He'll be fine." He said to her. "Sorry Gabi, but that's how it is." He shrugs his shoulder once again.

"It's not just that…" She told him, "I wish my brother got it, yeah because he wanted it more than anything and I'm glad you did get it as well…but it's just," she took a short pause, "when I go to college…we'll be so far from each other. I don't want that." She shrugs her shoulder. She looked at his face and it was a confused look. "I'm not going to Texas if that's what you're thinking Troy...Texas is not for me. I want you with me Troy…"

"That's a little selfish don't you think? Why don't you think of others before yourself sometimes? Why can't you just be happy for me?" He asked her. He was completely disappointed with her because of what she had said. "I don't know why you have doubts in us…I know you're going to be a senior next year but I'll still be there to see you a lot."

Gabriella looks away, "I just wish you were near and there." She shrugs, "With me." She added. She knew she sounded foolish and selfish but she was speaking from the heart. People who are meant to be should be together always.

Troy shakes his head, "Wow I can't believe you're still thinking of yourself first." He sighs. He heard a honk from the limo, "I have to go." He said to her. "I'm going to celebrate with people…who are actually happy for me instead of sad." He said to her, "Bye." He says and left into the limo. He didn't even bother inviting her because he knew she would still be unhappy with him. Gabriella watches him leave the school and she heads into their limo. She looks over at Matt who wasn't talking or looking at anyone, her brother really wanted it but her boyfriend got it.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to Texas instead of Duke?" His dad asked him once again as they were getting ready to head out to eat with Troy's basketball friends. "What am I saying? You get to go and the Montez boy doesn't! That's so great!" He claps his hand together and grins at his wife and son. "Too bad for him, my son is just better than him."

Troy rolls his eyes and grabs his jacket, "Look dad, Texas has always been one of my top…I just don't want to go to Duke. Look at it this way; I'll make Texas look even better than Duke okay? So just be happy." Troy said and sits in the limo. They headed over to Chad's house to pick everyone else up. They all congratulated him for his scholarship. Troy was happy that they did but he just wished Gabriella would be happy for him. He wanted Gabriella here tonight but he just didn't want her little selfishness to come along.

Chad moved over and sat next to Troy, "Hey man, Texas eh? Congrats." He shook his hand, "I'm just gonna miss you dawg. I mean we've been friends since kindergarten!" He sighs, "Well at least we'll get 

to play against each other." Chad grins. Chad had gotten a scholarship for Kansas State and he was happier than anything.

Troy forces a smile, "Yeah that'll be something huh? Though you don't have the Beast anymore, let's see what you got for them." Troy smirks and laughs. "I don't know though." He shrugs his shoulder, "I mean I do not doubt Texas, it's just Gabriella…" he said. Gabriella meant a lot to him but he didn't know if he should throw that away for a girl.

Chad turns to his side so no one else would hear them, "What happened now?" Chad sighs. There always had to be a problem between the two and Chad or Taylor would always have to fix things. It was foolish but that's what friends are for. Chad looked at the other people and they were busy talking and laughing with one another.

"She doesn't want me to go to Texas to play ball, she wants me to go somewhere closer so we can be together without having to deal with the long distance crap." Troy leans back on his seat, "She should be happy for me right?" Troy knew he was right in this one. Gabriella shouldn't doubt their relationship if she really liked him.

Chad looks at Troy and thinks for a moment, "She's not going to college until two years. You on the other hand have already been offered to go to college next year for basketball," Chad said. "She should be happy for you, basketball is very important and if you're important to her than she should be happy for you. She's just being selfish and she loves you way too much, that's why she's being like that." Chad shrugs. "Here's a little advice, follow your heart because whatever it tells you is the right decision no matter what." He then went back to his friend who called him over earlier but he was talking to Troy.

Troy nods his head as he listened to his friend. His friend was right and now all he had to figure out was what he wanted. Gabriella or college at his choice? He could go to college anywhere he wanted to for basketball, even a college close to Gabriella…but what happens when Gabriella goes to college? He's stuck at a college he didn't want to be? It was tough decision, all he needed to know was…where was Gabriella headed?

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**A/N: Please check out my new story that I've posted. R&R please!! I hope you guys like that one too...It's called "Chasing Love" I know some of you wanted "A Place in This World", that'll be the next one when I finish Fighting The Madness.**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"What do you want from me huh?" Troy yelled as he was trying to walk away from the situation so no one would get hurt.

Gabriella shook her head as tears fell from her eyes, "I-I want you! I need you here; you can't go to Texas…"

He didn't understand why she was telling him this on prom night. They had a little over a month and a half and the whole summer together, "I'm sorry Gabriella, but sometimes there are better things in life." He walked away from her.


	24. Chapter 24

The phone began to buzz as it moved across the wooden table slowly; Taylor leaned over to reach for it but Gabriella charged at it, "Is it him?" Gabriella asked quickly as she looked at the caller ID. Sharpay's name came across the screen and she let out a big disappointing sigh, "Hello? Yeah I'm fine…I just thought you were Troy…" She said. "Yeah I tried calling him but it seems like he was really mad at me. I really messed up Sharpay, I was selfish and greedy," she said and began walking around her room. Gabriella told Troy that she didn't want him going to Texas because she wanted him there with her. It was a dumb thing to say but she just needed him to know. She didn't want to lose someone else again, it really sucked for her. "I don't know what I'm going to do about prom, that doesn't matter right now," Gabriella said and rolled her eyes gently. Prom was coming up soon and they had once again gotten into another fight. This time it wasn't Troy's fault though, it was her own. She couldn't go talk to her dad about this because this was the problem between the two of them. "Maybe, sometimes I got to sacrifice for the both of us…" She said.

There was a tiny knock on Gabriella's door and Taylor went to go answer it. Taylor had a surprised look on her face as she let Troy into Gabriella's room. "Gabriella," she called out to her since her back was facing away from them. "I'm going to go," she added and grabbed her stuff then left the room for the two of them to be alone. There was no reason for her to be there since it was their problem and they had to solve things.

Gabriella turns around when she heard her name and saw Troy standing there. She held onto her cell phone without talking. She paused as she watched Taylor leave and then her eyes moved over to troy, "Sharpay I'm going to have to call you back," she hung up the phone and threw it on the bed, "Are you still mad at me?" She slowly took a step forward towards him, part of her wanted to reach out and hug him but she didn't know if he wanted to.

"I'm just here because I have to go run out and get my suit, I just wanted to know what color your dress is," he said. Troy still had the tough decision to make and he didn't want to talk about it since prom was coming up, "I promised you that we'd go together and I'm not going to break that promise no matter what the situation was." He ruffles his hair and looks around her room, "I know you wanted us to match so yeah…what color?"

Gabriella's heart sank as she heard that he only came here to find out what color her dress was. She wanted him to come and tell her that he was staying or that he wasn't mad at her anymore but he didn't even speak a little about the fight they had. Eventually she realized he was right, there was no time to fight. Prom was an important day for some people and she wasn't going to ruin it for him because it was his year. She took a deep sigh and covered up her sadness, "red," she said to him. "My dress is red," She then walked off to sit in her back porch.

Troy nods and watches her walk before he left their house. It broke his heart to see her sad and act like this and he knew it was because of him. No matter what everything was going to be because of him, there was no way that anything could be her fault. The two of them just had to suck it up for prom and act like everything is okay. Prom was suppose to be fun, drama-less, and a night to remember but this is 

typical high school…drama follows you everywhere. Troy heads back into his car and drives off to the tux place so he could get his suit.

* * *

It was finally the week of prom and the week of prom meant all seniors were going to live it up like there was no tomorrow. The ballots for prom king and queen were handed out, Troy was nominated for prom king and most of the people knew he was going to win it along with this girl name Julianne. Gabriella didn't mind if they both won and had to dance together because Julianne was Gabriella's friend and Julianne knew not to mess with Gabriella's people. Both Gabriella and Troy walked together through the hallways each day and pretended like nothing happen. They would talk a little one some days and on other days they won't say a word. When he would look at her, he'd always see her playing with the ring around her finger. He was just glad that she was still wearing it so people would know she was his girl for now at least. When Gabriella would try to talk to Troy he would pretend like he was talking to someone in the hallway that he knew supposedly. Now on these days, most girls were going crazy because they had to do their hair and make sure that their dress still fitted. All the boys had to worry about was their tux and the corsage and Troy had both of those prepared and ready. Gabriella had her dress already and all she had to worry about was getting her hair did with the girls.

"I can't believe this is it, the last year for our boyfriends…" Taylor sighs as she sat in the salon chair, "I'm going to miss Chad but he'll be coming home a lot since he's not too far." They had already discussed their visiting plan. Chad would come home on every other weekend and come home for the weekends and breaks. They were confident that they were going to work until Taylor was heading off to college herself.

Gabriella looks at herself in the mirror and sighs, "Troy is closer than Chad is and I don't know why I can't stand for him going to another state." Gabriella watches as the lady does her hair, "I guess I'm not ready to stand on my own two feet yet…you know with everything going on," she said and shrugs her shoulder up and down. It has been months since her dad's funeral, she still hadn't gotten over the fact that he wasn't going to be there to see her go to her first prom with a boy.

"Gabs…it's sweet and all that you want Troy to be with you forever, but sweetie you gotta learn how to stand on your two feet alone…he won't always be there you know. You're strong and independent women Gabs, I know you can be without him. He'll come visit you right? He said that you two will work no matter how far he is right? Then believe him because he's confident in that and I have never seen Troy wrong before." Sharpay thank the lady after she finished with her hair and she turned to Gabriella, " You love Troy right?"

Gabriella nods, "of course, what kind of question is-"she was cut off by Sharpay before she could even finish her sentence. When Gabriella looked in the mirror she loved her hair, it was all perfect. She loved Troy and nothing could change that. She knew that he loved her too, they cared for each other and he gave her a promise ring.

"Then let him go…be happy for him." Sharpay puts a hand on her shoulder and then looks at Taylor's hair, "oh your hair is cute!" She said, changing the subject a little later. "Oh and so is your Gabs," she smiles at her through the mirror and then stood up, "I'm going to go pay, I'll be back." She went over and paid the lady.

"She's right darling," Gabriella's hair stylist said, "if you love the boy then you have to let him go. And if he loves you like he says he does then you two will work. You're still young and beautiful don't be tied down yet okay…have fun. It's prom night." She winks and then finishes the final touch on Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella listened to the hairstylist's advice. Part of Gabriella knew she was right but for some reason she just couldn't listen to her. She loves Troy and he loves her, when two people love each other they should be together. Gabriella was too stubborn to listen to anyone else, she just wasn't ready yet. She didn't know how she did it before she met Troy…maybe it was her dad who guided her through life or her friend from private school, but now she's a whole new person. Gabriella stood up and went to pay and left them tip then headed home to her house where they were all going to get ready and they were taking pictures at her house. Gabriella went to her closet and grabbed the dress off the rack. She took the long bag cover off and stared at the dress. It was a perfect dress, not too boring or too revealing. She found this dress the day Troy asked her to prom, she founded it online and ordered it from the website. She knew Troy would love this dress because honestly she knew she looked pretty in this dress, it made her feel confident. She took off her clothes and slid into the dress and zipped it up. She had her makeup done before she had headed to the salon. Gabriella slipped into her heels and then walked out to the other girls who were finished getting dressed. Sharpay was wearing a white dress and Taylor was wearing a blue shiny dress. All of them looked like a billion bucks at this moment, "We all look fab." Sharpay said as they each grabbed their cameras out.

"Come on; let's go downstairs…my mom will take pictures for us." The three of them carefully went downstairs and made sure not to trip on their dresses and tumble down the stairs. Gabriella saw her brother was still getting ready. Julianne had asked her brother to prom because they knew each other through Gabriella and met finally at the party. "Hurry up Matt," Gabriella called out and then walks to the backyard where the parents stood. "Mom!" Gabriella called out to her mother who was talking to Sharpay's parents. "Can you take pictures of us three?" She handed her mom the cameras and then they posed for the picture. Her mom smiles and counts to three and then takes the picture. Her mom went over to her and gave her a hug as a parent would when their student was graduating or doing something important.

"Your dad would be so happy to see you tonight. You look beautiful…" Her mom told her as she tried holding back her tears, "I know he sees you right now and he's really happy." She looks up at the sky with Gabriella and then hugs her again, "have fun tonight okay? Not too much fun and make sure that you take lots of pictures…I want to see." Gabriella nods as she tried holding back her tears as well because her dad would love to see her but she knew he was watching over her and he wouldn't let anything go wrong on this night for her.

"Boys are here!" Taylor yelled as she saw the party limo bus appearing in the front. Taylor was the most excited out of all of them because she loved the party buses, they were fun to be in, "do I look okay?" she said after realizing that Chad was going to see her fully dressed up for the first time since they have been dating. She straightened out her dress and made sure her lip gloss was shiny so when they kissed she'd leave a mark.

"You look fine," Gabriella and the rest of the parents laughed. Gabriella anxious waited for them to walk through the gates, she wanted to see how troy looked like and how well they all cleaned up. She was already beginning to forget the fight that they both had earlier. She first saw Chad walk through holding a box that had a corsage, then she saw Zeke and finally she saw her boyfriend. Troy and Gabriella instantly made eye connection and she gave him a smile. He cleaned up so well and she was impressed because he looked really cute.

When Troy saw Gabriella, he fell in love all over again. She was beautiful and he was so excited to see her for some reason. Troy saw all the parents standing around and he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear and he made Gabriella smile. Troy took out the corsage and slid it on her wrist then let her put his flower on the jacket. He looked over when he heard someone come in and saw that it was Julianne. He waved to her and then faced Gabriella again, the two of them took more pictures before it was time to head over to the bus and to the venue where the prom was being held. They all began to dance and party on the bus except Troy who was sitting on the seat, he was bummed out still. They arrived at the venue and all of them got off the bus. Gabriella slowly linked her arm with Troy and the two of them went inside to take pictures. After that, they pulled apart and Taylor and Sharpay took her to the dance floor right away. Troy, Chad and Zeke were talking with the other boys about how the night was going to be. Troy gazed over at Gabriella and watched her dance and smile with her friends. He needed this to be over with, the fight that is. They needed to resolve things because his night wasn't going to get any better. Troy excused himself from the guys and then walks over to Gabriella. "Can we talk?" he asked her and pulls her away from her friends after she excused herself from them. He walked her over to the corner where no one was sitting.

"Troy let's not fight tonight…let's just have fun." She said and tried getting up again but he pulled her back down. "Just don't talk about this okay?" She wanted to get up and go to her friends the only people who made her forget about her sadness.

"I'm not going to have fun if you're going to be like this all night." He spoke quickly. "What do you want from me huh?" Troy yelled as he was trying to walk away from the situation so no one would get hurt. He didn't want to see Gabriella cry anymore because it made him sad too and if they continued to talk about this then he knew she was bound to cry. There was always going to be at least one problem on prom night and this is one of the first fights of the night and if other people saw or heard it would be spread around in a second.

Gabriella looks away at the prom scene and then looks back at him. She didn't say anything at first, she didn't know what to say to avoid this situation but the more she thought about this it was hurting her 

more inside. She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes, "I-I want you! I need you here; you can't go to Texas…"

He didn't understand why she was telling him this on prom night. They had a little over a month and a half and the whole summer together, "I'm sorry Gabriella, but sometimes there are better things in life." He walked away from her. He had a decision to make and he knew exactly what he was going to do. After a long time thinking, he came to realize that there was only one thing he wanted and it was probably what was best for him. He has been waiting for a moment like this forever and he wasn't going to throw it away. Troy looks around for Matt and sees him standing with Julianne and some other chicks. "Matt can I talk to you?"

Matt nods his head and walks away from the girls, "what do you want Bolton?" He asked in a half rude, half question tone.

Troy pulls out an envelope from his jacket and hands it to him, "You go to Texas," he says to him. "There are more important things in life then going to Texas…" he says to Matt, "I haven't signed the contract so…you go you wanted it." He nods to him and then walks away. He could see himself going to school in state…he guesses. It wasn't something he would see himself doing, it wasn't good for his career in basketball if he wanted to go to the NBA but he'd give it all up if he had to. He finally found that one girl he could see himself with forever and he wasn't going to throw it all away. Basketball was temporary but being with Gabriella was once in a lifetime for him.

"Troy!" Gabriella calls out behind him. She walks up to him and pulls his arm back so he'd face her, "I'm sorry…" She apologized to him- she knew she was wrong along and she was definitely being selfish, this is how her dad was before and she didn't want to be like that at all.

"Me too…" he began to say as he reached out to grab her hand with his.

"Go to Texas."

"I'm not going to Texas."

They had both said that sentence the same time and they both shut up right after they both had heard what they had to say to each other. Neither of them knew what to do, Gabriella couldn't believe he just said he wasn't going to go to Texas and she had came to a decision to let him because she didn't want to lose him. Now when they tried telling each other it came out differently. Gabriella didn't know if she should speak up or if she should wait for him to say something, "what?" She finally said after she realized that he wasn't going to talk.

"I'm not going to go to Texas…when I told you there were more important things in life I realized that you're more important, I gave the contract to your brother. I'm going to stay with you." He pulled her towards him but she pulled back.

"You did what? Why did you do that?! I want you to go to Texas Troy! I know that if we love each other it'll work…I shouldn't be sad, I should be happy! I mean you said you'd come visit often and I should have listen!" She felt bad now because she just made Troy throw his dream away. She went to hug him and prayed that he wouldn't push her away and he didn't, "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay…this is what I want. I promise." He kissed the top of her head, "I don't want us to fight…the year is coming to an end and we should be happy. Let's stay away from the drama okay…let's just go have fun on prom night." He grabbed her hand and the two of them headed off to the dance floor for the first song on the night.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Don't forget to check out my other story!!**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**:

"Are you sure you want to do this Gabi?"

Gabriella nods at Troy, "Yeah…it's the only way I can start over again." Gabriella stood in her dad's office with Troy.

Troy nods as he held Gabriella's hand.


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriella woke up the next morning with Troy next to her, she had fallen asleep last night from exhaustion and she supposed Troy had stayed the night to make sure she would be okay. Gabriella stared at him with a small smile on her face. He was so cute when he was sleeping and she was staring at him for the next few minutes before his eye lid opens directly at her. His eye's blinked a few times and then he smiled at Gabriella. "Hey," he said with a weak voice since he had just gotten up. He sat up slightly to look at the time and saw that it was around 8 in the morning. "Crap, my dad's going to be pissed," he laughs and lays back on the bed. "Oh well, it was my prom night anyways," he said and kissed her lips gently. He was glad that they had made up last night because he couldn't stand fighting; he was going to try to stay calmer when they argued.

"Hey," she whispered softly and then kissed him back on the lips. "Yeah, and besides he can't get mad at you," she said and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "Thank you for last night," she said. "It really meant a lot when you told me you wanted to be with me," she kisses his jaw line. Gabriella then lifted the covers and laughs, "We're still in our dresses and tux," she rolls her eyes and then closes her eyes to relax them. "What do you want to do today?" She asked him quietly.

"Well I have to go home first to change and then I can come get you unless you want to drive," he says to her, "we can go anywhere you want." Yesterday was definitely a night to remember. They danced all night, Troy won prom king along with Julianne, they partied after, and then they ended up crashing at Gabriella's place. The others stayed at a hotel for the night; both Gabriella and Troy agreed not to get a hotel that night because they both knew what people did on that night and Gabriella just wasn't ready for that quite yet.

Gabriella yawns and shrugs, "yeah I'll drive…that's fine," she says. "There are actually two things I want to do today and I want you there," she told him and then sat up in her bed. "I have to go hop in the shower but I'll call you when I'm on my way is that okay?" She asked. She rolls out of bed and reveals her dress from last night, "I can't believe I'm still in this thing," she grins, "its okay it's still a pretty dress," She shrugs. Troy agrees to her and then he gets up, kissed her one more time before leaving her house. Gabriella waited for him to clothes the door and then she laid back down in bed for a few more minutes. She just thought over and over about what happened last night. Did it really happen? Did he really choose her over Texas? It was just too good for her, now Matt had a chance to go to Texas, and Troy…was stuck in state. She felt bad, she really did. Gabriella knew someone she would take the guilt trip but Troy already gave Matt the scholarship contract and Matt probably signed it already. "Okay, I should go shower now," she mutters aloud and then hops into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she came out dressing for the weather. She was wearing a pair of plaid Capri pants with a simple white t-shirt. She grabbed her flip-flops off of the rack and wore them on. Her hair was still wet so she decided to leave it up in a messy bun. Gabriella dialed Troy's number and waited for him to answer. Once he did, she began to head over there to his place to pick him up. When Troy came out of his mansion, he was wearing the same shorts but in boys that were plaid as well with a green shirt instead. Gabriella laughed as he walked into the car, "You biter."

Troy smirks as he saw they were almost wearing the same thing, "You copied me first," he said and kissed her on the lips. "How was your shower?" he asked and buckled himself up. Troy came home and the house was empty so he hadn't gotten yelled at yet.

"It was good," she said and drives off back towards her house direction. "I want to go visit my dad for a little…if that's okay with you," she says. "You can wait in the car, I just need to tell him some stuff, I know it's weird but it makes me feel better," she says and pulls onto the street that led to the cemetery where her dad was buried.

"Oh that's fine," he said, "Do whatever you need…we have time," he took her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and kissed it softly then linked his hand with hers. "I don't think it's weird that you want to talk to him, it's completely normal."

Gabriella looks over at him and then focused on the road again. She loved how he would care for her and ensure that she would be okay. He made her strong and he was the one helping her with all that she had been going through. She loved him for that and she knew that he knew that as well. Gabriella couldn't be any happier. Gabriella arrives at the cemetery and then puts a finger up, "I'll be back in one moment," she said and then gets out of the car. Visiting her dad was usually her daily routine when she was on her way back from school, she visited her dad more than her mom does; well at least she thinks she does. Gabriella stopped at her dad's tombstone and took a moment of silence before speaking aloud, "Hi dad…I had a good time at prom last night. I hope you saw my dress from up there," she said. "Troy and I had a great time and Troy made a decision to stay with me. He's doing the right thing right?" she asked, "if so, then why do I feel so bad?" She sighs deeply before looking up at the sky, "well I need to start going forward with my life, and I'm stuck in one place because I don't know what to do…" Gabriella looked down at her feet and then back at the tombstone. "To move forward, I have to do one thing so don't get mad at me okay? It's better for me…I know it sounds selfish but I've been a selfish person lately. I have to go; Troy's waiting for me in the car. I love you dad," she stood there for a little longer and then heads back into the car. "Okay I'm done," she said and left back onto the road.

"Did you have a good talk with him?" Troy didn't know what else to say to her so he said that instead of it being quiet in the car.

Gabriella nods her head, "Yeah…I just needed to tell him something. Well we're going back to my house if that's okay with you, this is the second thing I need to do," Gabriella said.

"Sure, whatever you want remember?" he said, grinning at her. Gabriella leaned over and kissed him and then arrived at the mansion minutes later. Gabriella walked into the house and took a corner and stopped in front of her dad's office that no one really went into after the incident. She turns to Troy with a sad look on her face, "I think I'm gonna pack everything up in here…" she said. "My mom and Matt always wanted to pack this up because it brings too much memory but I fought against them and told them that it made me feel better when really, it's only holding me back," she said. Gabriella opens the door and walks through, letting Troy in behind her and then she closed the door. "It's so weird, the last time I was really in here with him was when he told me I was going to go to boarding school again," she paces around the room and then stops at the picture frame with her and her dad. She held back those tears that were beginning to come back.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gabi?" Troy asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. This was a big step for Gabriella because being the vulnerable girl she was it was hard.

Gabriella nods at Troy, "Yeah…it's the only way I can start over again." Gabriella stood in her dad's office with Troy.

Troy nods as he held Gabriella's hand and he kissed her, "Well I'm proud of you," he said to her. "He is too, and so is the rest of your family." He pulls her into a hug because he knew that was what she needed right now. "I'll help you," he whispers and then pulls up some boxes that were left in the corner from when Matt and her mom tried packing things.

Gabriella started with the table, packing everything that was packable; papers, pencils, books, CDs, and picture frames. Gabriella grabbed onto the one of her and her dad and held it to her, "I'm going to keep this one though," she said and then labeled the box and pushed it aside. She moved on to the table with the computer and Troy took that apart before putting all of it into a box. There were many things left from the last time her dad was in here; cups, empty plates, old newspaper, and old mail. Gabriella decided to throw most of those away because there was no use in keeping them. As Gabriella was doing this with Troy, she was holding back all the tears she could. This was a big step for her and she was glad Troy was taking those steps with her.

An hour later, they were completely finished; everything was empty and cleaned. Boxes were stacked in the corner, the tables were pushed to the side, and the cabinet was pushed to the side as well. Gabriella folded her arms as she stood looking at the empty office. Gabriella was proud of herself, she really was and when her family saw they'd be proud as well. She felt a pair of hands go around her waist and she leaned back into Troy softly, "I did it," she gently said.

"I know you did, and that's great…" he kissed the top of her head and then grabbed onto her hands. "You want to be alone?" he asked her.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'll be fine," she said to him. "Let's just do something else…" she walks out of the office after him and then closes the door behind her. "When one door closes, another one opens right?" she asked him.

"Of course," he said, "here let me drive your car." He got her keys and then let her sit in the passenger seat as he drove on the streets. He wasn't sure where they were going yet but he didn't want her to be unhappy so he was trying to figure out something for them to do.

"Let's hang out with the friends, I haven't done that in a while…I mean us as a couple hanging with them you know. I miss them," she said. "I mean I love spending time with you, but sometimes I want all of us to get together you know…I'll call Taylor right now, she's probably with Chad and then I'll call Sharpay. We can go to the beach or something," she dials Taylor's number and then tells them to meet at the beach as soon as possible. She did the same thing for Sharpay as well and they had all agreed to go. Troy and Gabriella were one of the firsts at the beach and they spent their time holding each other and enjoying the view that they were having. "What's on your mind?" she asked him.

"You...and basketball," he answered her back.

Gabriella remembered the basketball thing and she stayed quiet, "Troy I really am sorry…I didn't want it to come down to that but I guess it just did," she began to speak. "I just didn't know what I would've done without you later on you know-"she was cut off by Troy.

"Gabriella its okay, I swear. I'll transfer later on but right now don't worry about it okay…let's just think of right now and nothing that's going to happen in the future," Troy tells her. Troy knew what Gabriella thought about this and he didn't want to get into an argument about it so he did what was best and told her not to worry about it right now because it wasn't important in the moment. This moment was a nice one and he didn't want to ruin it.

The others began to arrive with a cooler and a bag of food; they waved at the two and then stopped when they arrived to them. The others were Taylor, Zeke, Chad, and Sharpay; the usual who hung out together, well before it was just the five of them but since prom night was over Sharpay and Zeke really began to like each other overnight and now they were all hanging out. Chad and Troy hung out with Zeke a lot because they were all on the same basketball team for school. Zeke was going to Oregon State to play basketball and major in the culinary. Gabriella sat up as she saw her friends and began walking over to them. They would greet each other by hugging all of her friends and Troy shook hands with the guys who he was really close to.

Chad hugs Gabriella and grins, "Did you have fun last night?" Chad asked, "I mean prom was so fun! I didn't think we'd have that much fun." Prom was meant for seniors mostly but a lot of juniors went and most of them had a blast at prom. If he could, he would do it all again because he loved every minute of it.

Gabriella laughs at him, "I know huh? Well yes I did have fun, probably the best dance I've gone to…well one of the only ones except for the winter formal," she said and squeezes Troy's hand. "So what did you guys bring?" she asked while changing the subject.

"We brought some drinks and some food, having a picnic on the beach you know…" Sharpay said and sits on her towel that she brought, "Also I'm gonna get my tan today, I promise myself to." The others laughed at Sharpay and then they set up the picnic. Gabriella and Taylor were taking a walk on the beach and Gabriella was telling Taylor about what happened yesterday and how he chose to be with her.

"Do you feel guilty about it?" Taylor asked her that question.

"Well yeah of course, but what am I to do now you know…if he goes, I won't be happy but if he doesn't he won't be happy and I'll feel bad…" It was a lose-lose situation and the two of them didn't want to be in that position- it was a bad place to be.

"College is another four years Gabriella, Troy won't be happy going to an in state college for the rest of his basketball career in college…think about it. Let him go to Duke, it's the next best thing and he'll be happy because it's one of the top basketball school." Taylor stopped on the sand and faced Gabriella to let her know that this was what's probably best for them.

"How did I know this conversation was going to be like this?" she shakes her head and continues to walk with Taylor, "You don't get what's going on in our relationship okay?" she snapped on accident but she didn't mean to, she was just frustrated with the situation.

Taylor was taken aback by Gabriella's snapping, "Well you know what Gabs, it's not all about you sometimes. You're holding him back from his dream, don't you realize that?" Taylor knew this was harsh but she wanted it to go through Gabriella's stubbornness, "even if he says he's happy you know that he's not." Taylor pulls Gabriella back, "and don't tell me to stay out of this because neither of you are doing anything about it and its getting worse.

Gabriella listens as Taylor proves her some big points, she knew Taylor was right and she didn't want to admit it. She walked back to the others and sat down quietly. She didn't look at anyone besides the ocean water. Taylor knew she was mad but she could be mad all she wanted but Taylor knew she was right about this whole thing.

"Hey are you okay?" Troy asked Gabriella as he sat down next to her, "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Gabriella shook her head without saying anything and Troy looked at Taylor, "what did you say to her?" he asked firmly. People could tell when someone else was mad by the expression on their faces and the one on Gabriella's face seemed like she was either mad or hurt. The last place Gabriella went was with Taylor and it had to be Taylor's fault that she was like this.

"I'm fine," Gabriella said aloud, "I'm just thinking and tired that's all," she looks up at her boyfriend with a forced smile and then looks over at Taylor quickly who looked back at her and nods at her. Gabriella didn't know what to do anymore but she hated when she was wrong. She tried making herself sound more believable so Troy would stop questioning everyone, "let's eat," she said once Zeke was done cooking the hot dogs. Everyone got their food and they all sat around in a circle and began talking about last night. Gabriella stayed quiet for most of it and so did Taylor. Gabriella had a right to be mad at Taylor right? Even though she was right and Gabriella was wrong; no Gabriella didn't have a right to be mad because her friend was looking out for the both of them. Gabriella stood up from the crowd and sighs, "I think I'm gonna go home," she says and everyone looked at her. "I'm just tired from last night," she said weakly.

"What?" they all said and Troy repeated it again for the second time, "You want me to go with you?" He asked her. He stood up like he was getting ready to leave but Gabriella held him back down.

Gabriella shakes her head, "No stay with your friends, I'll call you later." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips before waving at the others and left.

"I'll take you home bro," Chad nods his head and then watches Gabriella leave, "Hey guys I'll be back." He gets up and runs after her until he caught up to her at her car. He got into the passenger seat and stopped her from turning on the car. Chad wasn't sure what this was about but he had a feeling it had to do with the future and what to do.

"Chad what are you doing? I told you I was tired," she said while trying to put the keys into the ignition but he didn't let her.

"Why are you really going home Gabriella, I know that's not the reason," Chad said to her as he continued to cover the ignition slot with his hand.

"I just want to go home Chad, let me," she shoved his hand away with a little bit more force but it wouldn't budge and instead she began to break down in tears.

Chad didn't know what to do and so he removed his hand, "Gabriella I'm sorry if you really did want to go home I'm sorry, I thought something else was wrong." He was trying to comfort her; he didn't intend to make her cry. Chad has never made a girl cry before, he was much nicer than that and he didn't want to make one of his best friend cry, it was a horrible thing to do.

Gabriella shakes her head, "It's not that…" she said, "You know how Troy decided not to go to TU because of me? Well now I think I'm holding him back from his dream and I don't want that. I know he's mad at me inside and I don't want people to be mad at me because I don't know what'll happen the next time I see them. He deserves to do well in basketball and I want that for him, it's just I don't know what to do about us…it's so confusing!" she exclaimed and hugged Chad.

Chad hugged her as he tried to comfort her, "Gabriella it's going to be okay…whatever Troy decides is all up to him not you okay so don't feel guilty." Chad knew it wasn't a good idea for Troy to skip out on a really good scholarship but Troy could get into any school he wanted! Well unless Matt wanted to go to the same school then they would have to get one scholarship, but Matt was going to TU so Troy could go anywhere but the only thing holding him back was Gabriella. Chad and Taylor didn't have to go through this whole decision making because they agreed to come visit each other often and if they didn't then they knew it wasn't meant to be but they didn't think farther than that because they knew they were going to work either way.

"Chad don't even say it's not my fault when you know it is, I'm being the selfish one here I'm being the one that is holding him back from his dream. I'm only a girl who's totally head over heels and only thinking of me. My dad would not be happy with me right now, he's probably mad at me," she said and pulls away from him. She wiped her tears away with her fingers. "I have to go think about this," she said and then put the keys in the ignition and this time he allowed her.

"Alright, call me or Taylor if you need help we're always here for you Gabs," he said before exiting the car. He waited for her to leave and then heads back to the group where Troy looked at him with an anxious expression. Chad nods at him to notify him that everything is okay, but he knew he had to lie to his own best friend to help out another really good friend. Troy lets out a sigh of relieve and then talked with his friends again.

Taylor looks over at Chad and she knew that nothing was okay, she knew that Gabriella left because of what she said to her, and she knew that Gabriella had a lot to think about. Taylor didn't care if Gabriella was mad at her because she knew that if they were in each other's shoes, Taylor would be mad at Gabriella. She was going to let Gabriella think about this and in no time Gabriella would apologize to Taylor no matter what she decides and Taylor was going to accept her apology because they were best friends and she cared about her best friend.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"I want you to go to Duke…"

"Are you sure?" He asked her as he pulled her to sit down next to him.

Gabriella nods her head, "Yeah I'll be fine," she told him. "I'm taking one step at a time and I think I can do this, it's only for another year before I go off to college…"

* * *

Don't forget to check out my new story:_**Chasing Love**_


	26. Chapter 26

This was a problem that no one could help Gabriella with. Not even talking to her dad would make her feel any better because she was going to have to make a choice that'll either hurt her or hurt him. She didn't want to do either but there was something inside of her that was telling her to let go. She knew she should let go because everything was going to be okay. Maybe she could deal with going to college somewhere near there even though her dream college was somewhere that had fashion like FIDM or NYU and she knew she was going to be able to get into one of those schools. Gabriella has never tried the long distance relationship so she didn't know why she was freaking out. If they're in love as they say they are then they are able to live miles away from each other. Gabriella knew Troy was already okay with the choice but Gabriella was still holding onto him for dear life. If she really loved him, she'll let him go.

Right now, she didn't want to think about that anymore; it made her depressed even thinking about the fact that he was going to be gone. All she wanted to do was sit on her couch and listen to soft music to make her feel better. Gabriella listened as the slow music flow through the whole house; it was peaceful and calming until footsteps walked through the door. Matt walked in with a friend of his and they were bouncing a basketball which ruined Gabriella's calmness. "Matt, do you mind?" Gabriella yells out to him.

Matt turns around and faces Gabriella, "What?" he asked. "Oh, what are you doing?" he went over to sit next to her while his friend went to use the restroom in their house.

"Thinking," Gabriella said. Gabriella remembered that Troy gave Matt the scholarship to go to Texas and Gabriella had a feeling that Matt turned that in this morning, "so you're going to Texas huh?"

A smile grew on his face when Gabriella brought up Texas, "yeah, I'm so stoked. Give your boyfriend a thanks from me, they're excited to have me for next season," he said as his friend came out of the bathroom. "Hopefully he doesn't regret it but if I was him, I'd regret even giving someone else the scholarship...i wouldn't give it up for anyone," with those last words, he got up and left with his friend.

Gabriella sat there as she began to feel even more worse. There were just signs everywhere telling her to give him up. She knew she couldn't live the rest of her life knowing that she was holding people back just to make herself happy.

She dialed Troy's number into her cell phone and waited for an answer so she could tell him something that could decide their future...

* * *

Troy sat on a log and stared out into the distance. He wasn't sure if there was anything wrong with Gabriella or if she was just tired. Earlier, she seemed just fine and everything was great and then all of a sudden she felt tired and wanted to go home. He wasn't sure if Taylor said anything to her or if she had heard something. She just wouldn't go home after she planned on having the gang to hang out together. It just didn't seem to fit all together; Troy approached Taylor and took her aside from the others. "Did you say anything to Gabriella?" he asked her nicely.

Taylor looked from side to side and then back at Troy and said, "Maybe just a little..."

"What did you say to her?" he asked. He knew there was something going on besides being "just tired." Over on the side, Chad was watching them because he had a small feeling that he knew what was going on. He didn't want to tell Troy anything because he knows that Troy will flip out and go find Gabriella to say something.

"I might have told her to let you go to the college that you want instead of holding you back and stuff..." her voice trailed off.

"Why in the world would you say that to her?!" Troy began to flip out now, he knew that situation was a big deal to Gabriella and she would take that extremely serious. Troy didn't want her thinking about that because that wasn't until months later, he just wanted Gabriella to relax but Taylor had to go and say something about it.

"What's going on here?" Chad said immediately after he saw Troy flipping out. He stood by Taylor's side and watched Troy.

Taylor held onto Chad and sighs, "I kind of told him what I told Gabriella and stuff...now he's freaking out." Taylor had a reason to tell Gabriella all this stuff and she knew it, she knew Troy would realize that too but not right now at least.

Chad shakes his head and tries to calm Troy down, "Troy, calm down don't start yelling at people okay?" he says to him.

"Look, Gabriella is kinda a big deal," he said. "I don't want her thinking about this after I already decided not to go to Texas."

"Well, she's at home right now...probably crying still," Chad said. Chad wanted to tell Troy that he made a stupid decision but it was his best friend and his girl best friend and it was their issue so he was going to stay out of it.

"She's crying?! Why didn't you tell me-" he was cut off by the sound of his cell phone. He paused his voice and then picked up his phone, "What?!" he yelled into the receiver. He wasn't sure who was calling but he was not in the mood to talk. His face was tensed up and full of anger but it softened a bit when he heard a soft voice that belonged to Gabriella, "oh I'm sorry, no I'm fine..." he said and sighed, "I didn't mean to yell."

"_Oh...well I need to talk to you...can you come over soon? Or do you want me to meet you somewhere or come get you?"_

Troy had a feeling he knew what Gabriella wanted to talk about but there was no turning back now was there? When he swallowed there was a lump in his throat, he didn't want this conversation to end in a break up. He didn't know what to expect from this at all. "No I'll meet you at home, I'll have Chad take me..." he looks over at Chad and Chad nods at him. "Alright, I love you Gabriella," he said before hanging up the cell phone. Troy and Chad went to Chad's car and he took him all the way to Gabriella's house. Chad eventually told Troy what Gabriella said to him in the car when she went to go see what was wrong with her. Troy took it like it was nothing but inside he was hurting as much as she was because he didn't want her to be thinking of this stuff. They arrived at the front of the house and Troy got out of his car and went to the front door where he was let in by the butler; once he was in he headed up to Gabriella's room and slowly he entered seeing her on the bed watching TV. "Hey you," he said quietly.

Gabriella turned her head away from the TV and saw Troy. She turns off the TV then sits up in her bed and smiles weakly at him, "Hey," she said and patted the spot next to her, "Sit."

Troy sat down on her bed and looked at her, "what's up?" he asked her.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder, "not much just been watching TV...is the hanging out thing still going on?" She did feel bad for planning it but then leaving minutes later because of issues. She'd apologize to them for that later but right now there were more important things. "I'm just going to get to the point...no sugar coating..." she began to say to him. Gabriella tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and then she faced him. "I want you to go to Duke," she said and put a finger up before he could say anything. "I know it's not Texas U, but it's the next best thing...I mean they want you since you were a freshman Troy. You'd do great at the school," her voice began to crack as she held back her tears.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled her over to sit next to him. He wasn't sure if she was just saying this because people told her that she was doing him wrong for holding him back or if this was what she really wanted, "Gabriella if this is what people said, don't listen to them."

Gabriella nods her head, "yeah I'll be fine," she told him. "I'm taking one step at a time and I think I can do this; its only for another year before I go off to college..." her voice drifted off as she turned her head away from him. Just let him go. It was as simple as that but it was so hard to say to him. Her mouth shut close before she would say something to take everything all back.

"Gabriella, I don't wanna go. I don't want to leave you," he said to her as he placed his hand on her cheek.

She turned her head away so his hand wouldn't be touching her face, "I don't want you to go either but both you and I know that you should...it's the most important thing for you right now," she said softly. "I love you okay? Just do this for me...and for yourself."

Troy wasn't sure what to say to that, he wasn't going to turn that offer down after she already made him leave the scholarship. "I don't know what I should do..." he said to her.

"Basketball, you're meant for that," she forced a smile and then she rolled out of bed and stood up, "I think I'm gonna go shower now so I'll call you later or something...give Duke a call, they'll be thrilled to have you," she said before heading into the shower. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked into her bathroom, she knew that he was either happy or sad inside that she decided this but she shouldn't have been the one deciding his future he should have. If he had to make a choice she wanted him to do the right thing and be happy, even if it means hurting her in the process...

It was as simple as that. Basketball. It was what he's meant for; it was his dream and destiny to play basketball. He was born with this skills for a reason and he wasn't going to let it go to waste, but Gabriella was his destiny too...

* * *

Troy had went straight home after Gabriella's and went up to his room to look at the Duke sweatshirt that he had received from the team. He knew that this team was going to be the team he was going to end up with, he just wasn't sure how it was going to happen. He stared at the big four letter and thought about how his future would go there. There was a knock on his door and Jack walked through the door and saw Troy looking at the Duke sweatshirt. "Hey son, what's going on?" he asked as he walks to look at the sweatshirt too.

"I gave up Texas," Troy simply said without looking at his dad.

"You did what? For what?!" His dad roared. He was already mad enough that his son didn't want to go to Duke but to reject Texas was another story! "Why in the world would you do that? What did you do with the scholarship then?"

Troy shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, I wanted to...for Gabriella," he said and for a fact he knew his dad was going to blow up. "I gave it to Matt Montez," Troy shrugs his shoulder again after he said that, "he deserves it dad, he's better than me."

"Don't even say that, no one in the Montez family will ever be better than us...nobody," his dad boldly said to his son. "I can't believe you'd give the scholarship to a dirt like him!" his dad yelled.

Troy stepped away from his dad and narrowed his eyes, "dad, what is your problem? Why do you have so much hate after what they have gone through!? Don't you understand what's going on?" Troy asked his dad. He couldn't believe his dad, he was the most arrogant person Troy has ever met.

"You're a traitor son if you think you'd be with that Gabriella girl forever," his dad said coldly and there was nothing in his tone to make it sound like he was just kidding. "Well what now? Where are you going to go school now huh son? Did you ever think of that?"

"Of course I thought of that!" he said to him. Obviously he kind of thought this through when he gave up the scholarship. Scholarships were important to Troy these days, even though his family was like a billionaire, a basketball scholarship was important because he had an opportunity to play basketball.

His dad shook his head, "You don't know anything son," he yelled back at him. He couldn't believe his son would do something like this.

"Apparently I don't because I'm your son," Troy said coldly.

"Don't ever talk to me in that tone!" he roared, "This is that little devil Gabriella's fault that we're arguing! This is why I made you break up with Nichole! It interferes with your life and makes you choose bad decisions...I would rather have you with Nichole than that Montez! She made you lose something so important!"

Troy couldn't talk to his dad anymore, it was just going to get worse and worse, Troy might even end up throwing a few punches. This was the only time Troy usually had a temper problem.

Troy literally wanted to punch his dad when his dad said he'd be a traitor if he will be with Gabriella forever, his dad should never think that. "Leave Gabriella out of our conversation dad, and you know what? I am going to Duke so shut up and don't say anything to me," Troy said and left his room since he didn't want to be in the same room as his dad. Troy went down to find the Duke's coach number and he dialed it, waiting patiently for an answer or the machine. Eventually he gotten through in the call and the coach was actually excited to have him be in their program for next year. Well that was it, Troy was going to Duke University to play basketball; and Gabriella was going to stay behind and go to school here.

* * *

"I did it..." She said out of nowhere.

"You did what?" They both asked at the same time.

"I let Troy go, I let him go to Duke," Gabriella said to her two friends. She sat in her balcony with Chad and Taylor since she called them over because those were the two who knew what was going on right now.

Chad looks up from his hand and straight at Gabriella, "You did?"

Gabriella nods her head at Chad, "Yeah, I figured that is what probably is best for the both of us," she said to him,. Gabriella then managed to turn her head to Taylor, "Tay, I'm sorry for being so mad at you...you were right, just to let you know."

Taylor shrugs her shoulder up and down at Gabriella's comment, "Oh well, I don't care if I was right or not...I'm just hoping you'll be okay with your decision. Don't worry girl you'll have me next year," she hugged her best friend from the side and then the three of them continued their conversation. Taylor and Chad told Gabriella about how they were going to maintain a relationship from a long distance. She didn't know how they could do it, she wasn't sure if she could. It was hard for her, it was already hard for her to go to boarding school and that was only a couple of hours away.

"Well what are you and Troy going to do?" Chad asked. Troy and Chad haven't talk about those two because Chad knew that he wanted Gabriella and Troy to know first. He just hoped whatever they decide would be better off.

Gabriella stared out into the distance- the ocean view wasn't too far from where she lived, behind that was a beautiful mountain that covered some of the sun as it was beginning to set. People were walking along the beach on a nice day like this and from up here they looked like little ants. That question ran through her mind as she was gazing out into the distance, it almost looked like she didn't hear Chad but she heard him loud and clearly. She herself didn't know what was going to happen in the future, she didn't want to know what would. All she wanted to do was be with him for the time she has and whatever happen, happens. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders gently finally as she respond to Chad's question, "I don't know, I guess only time will tell right?" She stood up from her chair, "You guys want to go grab something to eat? I haven't eaten all day," she said, "I'm starved."

The two others looked at each other before looking at their friend. They were worried about her because they didn't know what she'd do without her boyfriend. She already seemed recked when they first came over- Chad knew Gabriella was hurting inside and Taylor knew that as well; they just didn't know what to say to make this all better. "I'm not hungry, but I'll go with you," Chad said as he stood up but was stopped by Taylor.

"I'll go with her, you can go home," she informed her boyfriend. "I want to spend some quality time with my best friend..." she said and then the two girls went into the house. "We're not going to talk about all this college stuff okay? Let's talk about how fun it's going to be on our senior year..." Taylor tried and comfort Gabriella. They went into Gabriella's car as Gabriella promised Taylor that she wouldn't think about it anymore, but really...that was the only thing she could think about.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"So, what are we going to do?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder as she didn't make any eye contact with Troy. "It's not what I want anymore; it's what you want Troy. I'm tired of making all the decisions, you're the one going and I want you to decide, please. But know this; I will never ever let you go that easily if I made this decision myself."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This story is almost coming to an end…there is a sequel though, so don't worry! Enjoy the rest of this story!**

* * *

It was silent and dead in the Duke office, a bunch of workers were at their desks filling some paper out and answering phone calls. Troy never knew offices' could be so boring. This morning, Troy took the private jet with his father to go to North Carolina to speak to the basketball coach. Troy sat in a chair that was lined up against a wall by an office door. Last night, Troy made a decision to go to Duke with Gabriella's blessing. He wasn't sure if she was a hundred perfect supportive but she had told him to go and he was going to do what she said. Troy was in a pair of basketball shorts and the duke sweatshirt that he had received from the Duke Basketball team. Troy as here to sign the letter of intent that said he was going to attend Duke next year. The coach was happy to hear that Troy was going to decide to go to Duke to play instead of Texas. Troy hadn't spoke to his dad since their argument last night but he came along today just for support and also because the coach wanted to talk to him. There was no turning back now, he was here and in a few minutes he was going to be enrolled to Duke University.

"Come on in Troy," the coach walked out from his office to invite Troy and his father in.

Both Troy and his dad rose from the chair and headed into the office and heard it close behind them as they both took a seat in the chair that was in front of the table.

"So Troy, you're finally going to decide to go to Duke huh? What changed your mind?" the coached asked. He reached into the desk and grabs a letter out and a pen for Troy to sign.

Troy sinks in his chair slightly and shrugs his shoulder, "I don't know, I guess this was the best choice for me," he said to the coach.

"Well that's good that you decided to come to Duke, we're really looking forward to having you for our 08-09 season," the coach handed Troy the paper and pen. "All you have to do is sign this contract and you'll be enrolled in no time," he said.

Troy's dad looks over at Troy and then nods at him to sign the paper. Troy hesitated at first and then sat up straight and began to sign the paper. Once he read over it, he signed the little X part and then handed it back to the man.

"Congrats Troy, you're officially a Duke blue devil," he said, extending his hand towards Troy for him to shake.

Troy slowly shook his hand and then stood up, "is that all?" he asked. He wanted to head home and talk to Gabriella; it was about a three hour flight back to his home.

"Yes it is," he said and then excused himself from the office to answer a phone call that was being on hold.

Troy and his dad made their way back to the airport where their private jet was. Troy didn't speak to his father the whole way there- there wasn't anything to say to him. Troy made his dad happy that he was going to Duke but his dad didn't make him happy in anyway. He didn't say congrats or anything like that. All he simply did was smile and smirked the whole time. They both hopped into the jet and rode back home in peace. When his dad tried to talk to him, he pretended like he was sleeping or busy doing something else. His dad had no right to talk to him after saying Gabriella was a bad influence and not a person he should be with.

Soon enough, they arrived back at the airport and got off of the plane. Troy and his dad took the limo home and then parted their ways at the house. Troy got into his car immediately and drove over to Gabriella's estate that was downtown. Gabriella didn't know he was coming, he wanted to talk to her and forgotten to call her to tell her that he was coming. Troy parked in the circle driveway and then went to the front and knocked.

"Hello Mr. Bolton, Gabriella isn't in right now but she should be back soon. You can take a seat in the living room if you want," the butler said.

Troy nods his head once at the butler and then went to sit in the living room where a basketball game was on TV.

"It's going to be weird seeing us on TV next year huh?" Matt said from behind as he walks over to Troy and sits next to him. "What's up? What are you doing here?"

"Well it'll be interesting to see…" he said quietly and then looks at Matt, "I'm here to see Gabriella, where she went?"

"She probably stayed the night at Taylor's last night," Matt shrugged with no interest. He was into the game that was going on TV. "Well thanks again, for the Texas scholarship," he said. "I may never thank you again because I dislike you so take it as it is," Matt smirks and then laughs. "So where are you going next year then?"

"I just got back from Duke not too long ago," he said, "I signed the letter of intent so I guess I'm going to Duke."

"Duke? They have a really good basketball program; probably one of the best but you know Texas is gonna take over next year," he said.

Troy smirks and stayed quiet because he knew they would get into an argument and that wasn't the reason why he was here in the first place.

Gabriella walks into the house while texting on her phone, she looked up once she got pass the door and saw Troy sitting with Matt. At first she was curious and wondered if Matt invited him over but she knew her brother didn't like Troy so he had to come uninvited. "What are you doing here?" she asked after sending her last text message, she threw it in her purse and then walked into the living room. Gabriella pushed a piece of hair out of her face and crossed her arm then leaned against the wall.

Troy looks at Gabriella when she walked in and stood up, "I wanted to talk to you," he said to her, clearing his throat.

Gabriella looked from Troy to Matt then back at Troy and nods her head motioning him to go upstairs. Troy nods and shakes hand with Matt and then walks up to Gabriella's room behind her. He closes the door behind them and then sits down on the chair.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked him as she set her stuff on her bed.

Troy shrugs his shoulder, "I'm good," he said, spinning himself around in the chair slowly. "I just came back from Duke University…" his voice drifted after he said that question. He wanted to see Gabriella's reaction and see if it was good or not.

There was no expression from Gabriella's face, she sat there and stared at the blank TV; staying quiet for a little and then finally decided to say something. "Oh? What did you do there?" she asked.

"I signed the contract," he says with another shrug again.

"So you're for sure going to Duke then I suppose?" she asked and stood up. Gabriella went into the bathroom to tie up her hair and then went back into her room and sat back down across from Troy who was sitting in her chair.

Troy nods. This conversation was either going to end up with an argument or a very awkward situation. He didn't want either of that but he had no control over their conversations. "I know it's pretty far Gabi, but I know we can work…well I think we can," he sighed, this time when he said it he wasn't so sure like he use to be. Basketball took up most of his life already as it is and he wasn't sure if she wanted to be part of that life. Troy stops spinning in his seat and leaned forward towards Gabriella and looked straight in her eyes to figure her out. "So, what are we going to do?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder as she turned away so she didn't make any eye contact with Troy. "It's not what I want anymore; it's what you want Troy. I'm tired of making all the decisions, you're the one going and I want you to decide, please. But know this; I will never ever let you go that easily if I made this decision myself."

Troy looks down to the ground at his shoes and now many thoughts were running through his mind, "Stop," he says.

"Stop what?" Gabriella asked in a confused tone.

"Stop making me look like the bad guy in this situation, you're the one that wanted me to go to Duke and I did Gabriella…you're making this more difficult than it really should. It's driving me nuts!" he frowned as he spoke.

"What are you saying?" Gabriella tilted her head to the side a little to understand him better.

Troy stands up and began pacing around her room slowly, "I'm saying this isn't just my decision, it's yours as well."

Gabriella laid back on her bed and groaned then sighed in frustration, "Troy I don't know what you want, I'm not the one going away okay? I'm staying here, I'm staying here and you're leaving!" Gabriella rolled so she was facing down.

Troy sat down next to her and placed his hand on her back and sighs quietly, "Gabriella we've been on and off for what? A long time right? This is the hardest thing we've had to done…" Troy says and rubs her back gently, "I don't want things to be like this, but there is nothing we can do to stop it right? I'm going off to college you still have to finish high school; there is nothing more that I want than to be with you." Troy looked at the back of her and sighs, "please look at me Gabi," he says.

Gabriella turns around and looks up at him, blinking softly. She felt the tears coming but she held it in, she had to be strong. She sat up so she was sitting next to him instead of laying next to him, "I don't know Troy, can it work? Like honestly?"

He shrugged his shoulder up and down.

"I guess we have our answer then…" Gabriella said quietly.

* * *

Troy stood in front of Gabriella's house and watched cars go by one by one. Basketball. It was tough and it sucked. Troy looked back at the house and sighs softly before getting into his car. Was this really it for them? He didn't know she didn't know either; neither of them could just let go, they had something special that was too good to throw away. They've been through so much just to be together. Giving Gabriella up was like giving basketball up, there was no turning back on any of the decisions he had made. Troy sat in his car and closed his eyes; he couldn't believe that was what it had to come down to- just because he couldn't make a stupid decision. Troy drove home and went into his house without saying hello to the rents and skipping out on dinner.

There was a small knock on Troy's door.

"If it's dad I don't want to talk," he said out loud.

His mother walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to him and handed him a plate of food. "Dear, you have to eat this…"

Troy shook his head, "not hungry mom."

"What's wrong? You never miss out on steak," she says and places the plate on the computer table next to his bed.

"I'm going off to college, that's what is wrong," Troy says angrily and shakes his head at himself. "I've ruined one of the best things to me and I think I made a mistake," Troy said.

"Gabriella?" she asked. "I know we don't get along with their family, well your dad doesn't but think about what's best for you…maybe one day you'll be with her again but basketball only comes once around."

"Basketball! That's all what people talk about!" Troy yelled out, "there are more important things then basketball you know?!"

"Okay son, I'm sorry…calm down please you're scaring me," his mom said quietly.

"Mom I'm sorry, but there's a girl I'm completely in love with," Troy said, his voice cracking a little.

She placed her hand on his back, "You have 3 months for summer before you go back to school," she said.

"One and a half, I have basketball training for the rest of the summer," he informed his mom.

"Make the best of it, that's all you can do for now…"

Troy shrugs and looks out the window. The sun was behind some houses and the clouds were disappearing, it was a clear sky. "Never in my life have I been like this," he said. "When I was with Nichole, it wasn't even like this…that has to mean something."

"And it does, she's clearly a girl that has changed you," she said.

Troy stood up from the seat and sighs, "I'm gonna go over to Chad's, he's having a little get together thing," he said. "I'll be home a little after midnight," he said as he left the room.

"Be home earlier, you have school tomorrow."

Troy ignored his mom's comment and headed over to Chad's. He wasn't sure what they were doing there but he was told through a text message to go over there. He had a feeling Gabriella would be there so hopefully nothing was awkward. The whole ride there, the time with Gabriella earlier was playing through his mind.

_Earlier…_

"_What do you mean we have our answer?" Troy asked her._

"_We can't be together, if we don't know how it's going to be…it means that it won't be like what we want it to be," she said, shaking her head._

_Troy shakes his head. "Don't think that Gabi," he quietly says. He went over to her and tried holding her but she backed away so she could talk to him._

"_Troy please listens," Gabriella said her voice full of eagerness. "3 months from now, you're leaving...That's it, you have basketball which will take up most of the months, I won't see you probably until spring time, and that's so long. I don't know if I can wait," she said._

"_But you said…you'll never let me go."_

"_I did, I know…but I can't be sad for so long Troy…I'll be so heartbroken that I won't be able to concentrate…letting you go is even harder but I know that it'll be good for you," she said. "Friends is the farthest I think we'll be able to go."_

"_I can't just be your friend Gabriella," he said._

_Gabriella shrugged her shoulder, "Well I guess we can't be anything at all," she sighs, "I think you should go…"_

* * *

Troy came to a neighborhood with houses that looked all the same. He came to the end of the street and parked by the tree. The house was Chad's house and there were quite a few cars there. He went inside and saw all the people in the backyard having a barbecue. He went into the back and shook hands with some people he knew. He saw Chad by the barbeque cooker and he went to go get something to drink before sitting.

Chad saw Troy and gave him a nod then went back to cooking. When he looked at Troy he seemed so sad and angry at the same time. Maybe something happened between Gabriella and Troy because when he saw Gabriella she looked even sadder.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay walked out from the house and went over to get something to drink. Gabriella didn't notice Troy at first but then saw him sitting down by the trees with some guys. She didn't know if she should go talk to him so she turned to Taylor, "Should I talk to him?" she asked. She told the girls about what happened earlier today and they said she did the right thing- she wasn't so sure herself.

Sharpay looks at Troy, "He looks so sad Gabs…"

Gabriella didn't look but Taylor did, "He really does, you should go talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me? I told him we can't be friends if he can't see us as friends," she said.

"Gabriella he's leaving, it can't get any worse," Sharpay said. Taylor hit Sharpay in the arm but Sharpay knew she was right.

Gabriella sighs, "Fine," she said. She went over to him and sat down next to him, she was holding a cup of water. Troy looked over at her without moving his eyes and when she sat down he stared forward at everyone else. "Hi…" It hadn't been longer than 2 hours since they have last seen each other and Gabriella was speaking to him already.

"Hey." He simply said. All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her, never letting her go but he couldn't do that anymore, at least not now.

Gabriella didn't know what to say to him anymore, it wasn't easy to talk to him. She couldn't look at him without having tears well up in her eyes. She looked over at her friends who were giving her the thumbs up but she shook her head. "I gotta go," she said quickly and left from the spot she was sitting. It was harder than it looked to be around him. Gabriella went pass her friends and went inside to the guest bathroom downstairs to wash up a little.

Sharpay and Taylor both went over to Troy and sat next to him, "hey buddy," Sharpay said. Troy looked so sad that it seemed like all he needed right now was his friends. "You know what you need? A drink." Sharpay said and Taylor nudged her on the side.

Troy gave Sharpay a weird look and then gazed over at Taylor.

"Shut up Shar," Taylor sighs and then sits with Troy. "I know what happened between you two…" she said. "Maybe this is what is best for the two of you. Maybe, just maybe when she graduates she'll go college somewhere near you and hopefully you two can wait for each other, but what she really needs right now is for you to let her know that you'll wait for her…and promise her that."

Troy stood up from where he was sitting and placed his hand on his head, "It's not as easy as it looks Taylor, she's hurting and I'm hurting. I'm leaving, she's staying…that's that."

"You love her right?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course, more than anything," he said. He meant it, even more then basketball and his friends.

"Then let her know that, and let her know you're willing to make it work if she's willing to," Taylor adds.

Troy shook his head from left to right, "That is the reason we're taking a break, I honestly don't know if it'll work in the future," he said.

"You don't know what's going to happen in the future, what if you two are both wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"Listen to them troy, they're right…" Chad came up from behind and sat next to Taylor. Chad even knew what was going on; he wanted them to be together but like everyone else he had no idea what was going to happen.

Troy walks a little further from them, "Look I don't need you guys helping me with this okay?" he says as Gabriella walks back out to the backyard. She stopped walking and stared as everyone was around Troy, she wondered what they were talking about.

"Gabriella, come on over," Sharpay motioned her over with her hands and then everyone decided to change the subject. Sharpay stared down at Troy and tried to encourage him to tell her. Gabriella came over to them and sat with Sharpay, staring at each and every one of them. "Hey Taylor, you want to come inside to get some napkins with me? I think we're running low," she stood up and the two of them heads in.

"I should go check on the food," Chad added quickly then sped off to the barbeque. Gabriella and Troy were still left at that spot; neither one of them were looking at each other. Troy wasn't sure if he should get up and leave or stay and talk to her. He didn't know what they were honestly, friends or not? Still together or not? It wasn't that clear what she had said at her house.

"You can leave if you want," Gabriella said in that gentle voice. "You can be with your _friends,_" she said to him quietly.

Troy looks over at the basketball guys and then looks back at Gabriella, "Is this how it's really going to be?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looks up at Troy and then shrugs her shoulder, "You said you couldn't be my friend so," she shrugs her shoulder. "It was your choice," she crossed her leg on the resting chair and sighs.

"Because I can't just be your friend Gabriella, I love you too much to stay your friend," that came straight from the heart.

Gabriella felt her heart flutter in sadness and she looks away from him, "can we not talk about this here please? I want to enjoy this barbecue without any drama." After Troy had left her house, she balled her eyes out for a little before she had gotten a phone call to come here. She knew she had to come because Troy was going and she had to look strong but really it was so hard for her to be the stronger person.

"Fine, but I'm not letting this one go. Not you." Troy reminded her that he loved her before he went off to his basketball friends.

"Troy!" she called out before he reached his friends.

Troy stopped walking and turns around to look at Gabriella. "Yeah?" he asked her back.

"You're going away to college to play basketball; we can't do anything about it. There's nothing really to talk about," she shrugs and then lays down on her back.

Troy had enough of her negativity, "You know something, you're always picking fights with me and I feel like I'm always the bad guy. I'm holding on here Gabriella, I know we can work but you're always telling me that I'm going so far and it won't work."

"You're the one that doubted it Troy, I asked you if honestly you think it'll work and you didn't say yes straight away you said you didn't know," Gabriella shot back.

"Answer me with this question," he said, ignoring her last sentence. "Should I still be holding on or am I wasting my time?"

Gabriella sat up and looks at him straight in the eye, "Like I've said, you're the one leaving. Not me."

"That's not answering my question," he said firmly.

By now, some people heard and they were listening in on their conversation but casually they were acting like they were goofing off.

Gabriella stayed quiet as he was waiting for her answer, she really wanted to tell him that he should still be holding on but she then doubted herself. "I don't know," she finally admitted.

"Now you see what I mean when I said I didn't know? We can't predict what's going to happen in the future Gabi, but one thing that I know for a fact now that we have a few months to make the best of it, the rest is unknown and whatever happens is probably what's best, but you giving up on us now is by choice and it proves that you think you know what's going to happen in the future when really, you and I both know that we don't know what's gonna happen," he said. "We might make it Gabriella, I really think so now."

Gabriella listened to his words as he spoke and the whole time she knew he was right. She didn't want to admit that but he was right, that's why she was silent. She didn't know how to respond to his statement because she was lost at words. Gabriella was just holding back and afraid like she usually was.

Troy waited and waited for her to say something but for the next few minutes, she didn't speak at all. "Well when you are ready to talk I'll be there…I'll always be," he said and walks off to his friends. That had to prove her, he knew it got to her and he wanted her to take it all in and think about it.

Chad watches as Troy walks away from Gabriella and towards the team. Chad placed down the clamps and went over to Gabriella, "Hey," he said to her. "He took it to you didn't he?"

"Huh?" She asked, confused a bit.

"He made a point and now you're wondering if he's right or not…are I correct?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nods her head. Chad had been listening in on their conversations and Gabriella knew Chad would be the one to help her through his problem. He was one of her best friends and one of the people she could turn to all the time. It was weird though because he was also friends with Troy; in fact Troy's best friend in the whole wide world but he was helping Gabriella on this one.

"Well he's right, you're just scared…you just don't want to lose another person, but really Gabriella you're not," Chad said. "

"I know!" she cried out, "He's right, I'm wrong and I'm stupid and selfish!" she says. People hate to admit that they were wrong but sometimes they just had to do it.

Chad looks at her weirdly and says, "You're not stupid okay? Don't say that about yourself, you're just trying to do the right thing."

"If I'm doing the right thing then none of us would be in this situation Chad," Gabriella spoke quietly so no one else would hear.

Chad places his hand on her back to comfort her, "Look Gabriella, none of us knew this was where it was going to lead up to, we can't predict what will happen. Remember that you let him go okay? He's happy and you should be happy too because he's your boyfriend."

Gabriella shrugs her shoulder up and down when he spoke. She did let him go so it was partially her fault and she knew it. Troy knew it, Chad knew it, Taylor knew it, everyone knew it. "I don't know what to say anymore okay?"

"You love him," Chad said, "Let your heart tell you."

Gabriella looks down at the ground before she heard him speak again.

"Go talk to him, don't put up your guard…it's just going to get you nowhere," Chad said and with that he went back to cook the food for the guest that he had over.

The sky was beginning to get darker and the guests were beginning to party harder, Gabriella sat on the lounge chair and watched the others. Her eyes never went to Troy though because she had a fear he was looking back at her. Finally after a long debate, she stood up and went over to Troy, "Can I talk to you?" she said quietly.

"What?" he said over the loud music. He was surprise she came over to him; he didn't think she'd want to talk until tomorrow or sometimes. He wasn't sure what she said though he wanted to make sure he had heard right.

Gabriella took him by the hand and led him inside Chad's house. She didn't want to go into the living room where some of the people were and some people were taken up the kitchen dining room. Gabriella led him up to Chad's bedroom so she could talk with him. Closing the door, she crossed her arm and sat down in the computer chair.

Troy scratched his head as he was waiting for her to tell him why she brought him up here.

"You're right," she finally said. After being talked to and thinking for a very long time she came to a conclusion that he was right.

"I know I am," he said, smirking a little. Despite the tension, she cracked a small smile after he said that and he caught himself smiling too.

"It's just, I have an issue with people going away…" she said to him, "It's just hard for me," she sighs softly and then pushes the hair out of her face.

Troy leaned against the back of the door and gazes at her, she looked more beautiful than when she was outside but now she was like glowing to him. "Gabi, you and I have been together right, you trust me and I trust you…you don't need to worry about anything."

"I was talking to Chad, and he told me that you were right and I was wrong…" she laughs nervously and then looks down at the ground.

Troy shakes his head and walks over to her, he took one of her hand and held it in his and with his other hand he lifted her chin to make her look at him. He made her stand in front of him and he smiles softly while gazing into her soft brown eyes, "Look at this Gabriella," he said, looking down at her hand at the promise ring. "Remember when I gave that to you?"

Gabriella nods her head as she looks at the ring he had given her.

"What did I say to you when I gave it to you?" he asked her.

"You said, that this shows that I'm the only one for you and you said that you and me for a long time," she could almost remember that day almost perfectly.

Troy nods his head, "And I meant all of that, you're the only one for me and I want you and me to be together for a very long time," he told her. "Believe in it, believe in us," he lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "Just please trust me, we have a few more months to cherish and then we'll deal with the rest later," he said.

"I hate it when you're right," she said, laughing a little.

"Me too," he smirks and then kisses her on the lips softly. He knew they'd work, he just believed in it after thinking for a very long time. Earlier at Gabriella's house was just a misunderstanding that he didn't want to go back to. He didn't know what'll happen in the future, he didn't want to know. All that mattered to him right now was being with her. That's the only place he wanted to be.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**PREVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

"You know how much I love you right?"

"Right," she said to him, smiling.

Troy smiles at her, "Good because I never want you to forget that when I leave…"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taking me such a long time to update my stories but I'm trying the best I can! I just have other things to do but since now I got that all out of the way I'll update sooner.**

* * *

Gabriella sat at the edge of his bed on a bright new day. His parents were home so she was allowed over when they weren't there. Troy was just getting out of the shower and he was showing Gabriella what to help him pack with. She had insisted on helping him pack since it was the least she could do. Even though he wasn't leaving for another few months, they were going to pack things up to move over to the Duke place he was staying so he wouldn't have to do it later and he'd have time to be with Gabriella more. Graduation was coming up next month and pretty much all seniors were excited, sad, and emotional to go. Gabriella had a lot of friends that were senior and she was sad to see them go as well; especially Troy.

Troy opened the door of the bathroom and he was dressed in fresh new clothes. His hair was still wet and messy since he had just hopped out of the shower, "Sorry for making you wait," he said, leaning over to kiss her before hanging up his towel on the rack behind his door.

Gabriella kissed him back and laughs, "It's okay," she said. "I was just admiring your room since it's so…messy and all," she smirks at him before standing up to look at some pictures.

Troy smirks at her and then says, "Hey, I'm a guy what do you expect?"

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him before she went to sit back down at where she was after attempting to make her way through his room but failed to do so since there were so many messy things on the floor, "I thought you had a maid?"

"I do, but I never let her in my room," he said, "sometimes, guy things are sacred." Gabriella heard him say that as she bent down to pick up an old wrapper of some kind, "You're gross," she laughs and tosses it in the trash can.

"But you love me," he smirks as he walks by her. Troy went into the closet to get his bag and boxes for them to start loading stuff in there. He didn't want to talk about him leaving; he just wanted to get things done with no arguments or tears. "So I don't think I need to take much," he said, placing the box down on the carpet. "I'll just need like…the basics," he shrugs. "But don't put the things I'll need daily because I'm still here for two or three months," he said.

Gabriella nods her head as she began throwing some stuff neatly into the box, "I want to go with you when you go bring your stuff over there…you know just to check out your place and stuff," she said, smiling at him softly. She wanted to see what kind of environment he was living in and made sure that it was a nice place.

Troy sat on the floor with her and leaned against her, nudging her slightly, "Of course you can," he said. "I'm living with some other guy who's going to Duke next semester, so it'll be cool," he said to her. Troy lifted up the box and pulled over an empty box, continuing to do what he was doing. Gabriella looked straight at the box and thought to herself for a moment. "This really is going to happen huh?" she asked quietly.

Troy sighs, "Gabriella, let's not…please?" he asked, pleading for her to not get into this again.

"Okay okay I'm sorry," she kissed his jaw gently, "I won't bring it up again," she said to him before giving him a brief smile. "So when are you heading down there to check out the place?" she asked him calmly. Troy scratched his head, thinking before answering her.

"This weekend…I think," He said, "I'm not sure." Troy didn't want to go this weekend but he had to get it over with so might as well start now. He looked over at Gabriella who was playing with her ring around her finger. "You can come along with me, I want you to."

Gabriella looked up at him with soft eyes and raised her eyebrow, "Do you want me to?" she asked him gently.

Troy nods, "Of course, I want you to check out the place you'd be staying at during your vacations," he said, flashing his smile before leaning over to kiss her on the lips. He knew they had different breaks, when he was on break he'd come down to visit her and he hoped that when she was on break she'd come visit him.

"I'd like that," she said to him softly before standing up. She packed one box on the other one and soon enough they were packing most of his things. "It's so weird seeing you go off to college," she said to him as she went to sit on his bed.

Troy stood up and sat next to her, "I know huh, it feels like not long ago when I was just a freshman in high school…now I'm going to be a freshman in college," he sighed deeply. "It's gonna be a weird change, but whatever happens we're gonna be together."

Gabriella wrapped her arm around his neck and laid back with him, she kissed him on the lips and quietly they laid their together. They were peacefully enjoying each other's company; no one was home to bug them which made him happy. Suddenly, Troy's phone began to ring as he sat up to answer it. He saw that the caller ID said Nichole. This wasn't going to be good, at all. He looked over at Gabriella who was sitting there quietly. He flipped it open, "Hello?...Yeah, what's up?...Yes I am next fall…what? Really?...No way…uh that's cool. Well I have to go," he said and hung up his phone. He tossed it aside and then looked at Gabriella.

"Who was that?" she asked him curiously.

"It was no one," he responded, "I have to go use the bathroom, please hold." He got up from the bed and went into his bathroom.

Gabriella watches as he leaves and then leans over to check his phone. She hated snooping around but he wouldn't tell her it was no one if it was someone. She checked his recent calls list and saw Nichole's name being first. Her eyes narrowed as she saw her name appear. What did she want? She tossed it back where it was when Troy walked out.

Troy sat back with her and laid down, "Where were we?" he asked.

"Why did Nichole call you?" she asked with a patient tone. She wasn't going to flip out on him, not yet. She had no reason to; she wasn't going to be a psycho girlfriend because that'll drive him away; that's the last thing she wanted.

Troy realized that she just went through his phone, he didn't know whether to get mad about it or leave it alone, "it was nothing okay?" he said to her.

"It's not if you're not telling me," she said.

Troy sighed, "Fine, she just asked me if I was going to Duke in the fall and I said yes…she said she was going to Wake Forest which isn't far from there and she said we should hang out sometimes, that's it."

Gabriella nods her head in slow motion, acting like she was okay. "Oh, what did you say back to her?"

"I said maybe," he said. "It's nothing okay? Just drop it; I don't want you to freak out over something so little."

She frowned at him, but didn't say anything else after that. "Okay, I'll drop it," she said, "Only if you tell me you won't hang out with her," she states. She knew that was a shady move to do, but if she could tell she would think Nichole would be trying to get back with him. Gabriella faced towards him and gazed right into his eyes.

Troy looked back at her, wondering why she was acting like this. "Are you serious? Gabriella…when did you turn into such a…controlling girlfriend?" he asked her gently. "I know I'm going away and everything but that doesn't mean you should feel threaten by her. I don't love her anymore Gabriella, never will again…I don't see what's the problem with just hanging with old friends," he said.

"I'm like every other girl out there Troy, they don't want their boyfriend hanging out with his ex…especially if there over hundreds of miles away," she responded to him. "And I bet if you asked everyone else, they'd agree with me." Troy knew he was right, he didn't need anyone to tell him that.

"You're not like every other girl Gabriella," he said, cupping her chin in his hand. "You're the only girl I want and will ever want. That's final, and if it makes you feel better than I won't hang out with her," he said.

Gabriella looked at him in the eyes and realized that he was telling the truth, she let out a sigh, "You can do whatever you want…I know I can trust you," she said softly.

Troy pulled her face towards his and kissed her on the lips, "That's the Gabriella I love," he said, smiling.

"I love you too Troy Bolton," she whispered to him while she was laying on his chest.

* * *

"He loves you and that's all that matters," Gabriella said to herself in her mind. She went to her locker the next morning and got some books out. In the previous night, all Gabriella had on her mind was why Nichole would call Troy now. Standing there, looking into her locker she had to admit to herself that she felt threatened by Nichole. She closes her locker and leans against it and she took a few deep breaths in while closing her eyes. She just reminded herself that Nichole was history and she was present. Trusting him wasn't hard, but it was her that got to her mind.

"Hey beautiful," A voice from afar called out. Gabriella's eyes opened quickly and she saw Troy walking her way, she smiled weakly at him before walking towards him. He kissed her passionately on the lips before linking his hand with hers. "How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" she asked quietly.

He nods his head once, "I'm doing okay," he said. "My dad flew some of my boxes out over there already, he wants me to start early so we have more time in the summer, he wants to take me fishing…weird huh?" he said while chuckling softly. Gabriella smiled at him but then continued to gaze forward at the hallway they were taking.

"That's good…so you have more time to focus on graduation and stuff," she said to him quietly.

"Yeah and also I get to spend time with you," he added along. Troy had a feeling there was something bothering Gabriella but he wasn't sure what. "Gabriella are you sure you're okay? You seem distance…" he said. Part of him wanted the old Gabriella back but nothing could be the same after many incidents and drama. He was going to deal with it though because he loved her.

"Troy I'm fine," she boldly responded. Was she?

Troy frowns at that but didn't show Gabriella, "Okay sorry for asking," he murmured. The two of them went to class without saying another word to each other. Troy parted his way from her in the classroom and took a seat at his assign seat while Gabriella went to the back where she had to sit. He just couldn't deal with this, not now at least. As much as he says and wants to it's hard for him, she seemed so distant from him and seemed like she was blocking him out of her life. Troy didn't want that, in fact he wanted her to want him in her life.

"Is Gabriella okay?" Troy asked Chad. Chad glanced over his shoulder at Gabriella who was spacing out and he shrugged, "It's just a rough time," Chad whispered, "just don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? I can't just not worry about it, that's my girlfriend and I'm making things worse."

Chad sighs aloud, "listen Troy, just be there for her…enjoy the time you have; if she seems weird then, give her space…just every time let her know you love her," he told his best friend, hitting his shoulder gently before paying attention again. The classroom was completely silent except for the sounds of the clock ticking, everyone was sitting quietly but Troy only felt him and Gabriella in this room.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"I realized something today Troy," Gabriella spoke quietly.

"What is it?"

"I guess I'm scared…" she shrugged her shoulder.

"Why?"


	29. Chapter 29

Graduation. The moment a teenager looks forward to; taking those steps on the steps, shaking hands with the principal, receiving the diploma, and throw the hat up in the air. Class of '08, that's what Troy was. Spread across the bed was the East High graduation robe; red and white was shining through the whole room. Troy was standing at the end of his bed, staring at the outfit. Already he was wearing a tux underneath so later, he'd just have to take off the robe. This was it, this was his time to go. Ever since he was young, he always dreamed of graduation so he could get out of school and play basketball for Duke. Looks like he got his dream. In the corner of his room on his computer chair was his duke wearing jersey. Not the official one, just one where he could wear whenever he wanted. Number 14 stood out from the rest of the jersey and his name appeared above it.

A pair of hands landed on Troy's shoulder that caused him to jump slightly. Turning around on his heel, he saw his father standing there.

In the end, Troy's dad won. He got Troy to go to Duke and his latest mission was to get Troy and Gabriella to break up. His latest mission was to get Gabriella and Troy to break up, his dad knew that they'd have to break up when they go off to college.

"This is it son," his dad had a wide grin on his face. His dad fixed Troy's tie and collar. "Shortly after your graduation, I can fly you out to North Carolina if you want." His dad offered.

Troy rapidly shook his head. Why in the world would he want to go away from everyone on the night of graduation. He still had lots of people to say bye to and there was people he wasn't ready to say goodbye to yet. For example; Gabriella. The two of them had gone through so much over the past year, through thick and thin, the ups and downs, and the good and bad; they outlasted it all. He just didn't know how long it would last though. Gabriella was already feeling like there is no hope for them to go on, but Troy is holding on for dear life. "I want to spend graduation night with my friends dad, I'll fly out when I'm ready," he told his dad. Troy lifted the graduation outfit and examined it for a little before putting it on.

"You know mom is going to want to take so much pictures of you, and of you and Chad," his father laughs and helps his son with the outfit. "And I'm sorry for telling you to go to Duke so early, it's not that we don't want you here I just want you to get use to the environment early so you don't get homesick and will have to play basketball for the university downtown," his dad smirks.

"Yeah I know," Troy laughs. The two of them went downstairs where his mom was holding a camera, already in action to snap any photos she could.

Troy posed for some but then had to fix his hat, "I'll have to go soon, they want all the seniors who are walking to come early for last minute practice.

"We'll be there at seven right?" his mom asked. His mom was already in tears because she was so happy to see her son all dressed up and ready to walk.

Troy told his mom how to get there and what section he'd be sitting in. Troy got picked up by Chad and the two of them went over to the venue where graduation was being held at.

"Dude you have no idea how excited I am for graduation," Chad moved his eyes to Troy for a minute and then focused back on the road.

Troy on the other hand wasn't as excited as Chad. Right now all he wanted to do was see Gabriella and see her smile for him. That was the only thing he looked forward to besides getting the diploma. "I can't believe this is it, we're graduating..." Troy quietly says.

"You and me are going to be best friends forever okay dude? I mean brothers," Chad responded to Troy.

Troy laughs and hits his friend's arm, "don't sound so gay, but I have to admit you're right. Kindergarten and beyond dude," he said to his friend. Troy was glad that in the end he'd still have Chad there for him.

"It's gonna be hella weird, I mean we're playing on different teams. We've been playing on the same team since we were five, and now I'm playing for another team and you're playing for the blue devils. Isn't life great for you?" Chad said in a jokingly manner.

Troy smirks, "Oh shut up, you're going to be your butt kicked next year right?" Troy jokes once again. Chad and Troy could joke all the time and they know that they were just joking instead of getting offended all the time like most people did. They needed a 14 year friend ship to know what they have been through.

"Sure sure, just because you have that tall ass guy doesn't mean you guys will win all the time!" his friend argues back. Chad liked getting into competitive arguments because he knows that he could win in most of them no matter how hard Troy tried.

"Let's not argue on grad night okay C? This is our time, nothing will ruin this night for us! I can't wait for the after party either!" Graduation parties were the best, one there were no underclassmen unless they were invited through the host and two; nothing else mattered on that night except for celebrating the last day of being high school students. This year the party was being held by one of Troy's other good friend named Zeke. His parties were usually one of the best as well due to his house being so big and nice.

Chad grins, "I know, I'm so stoked for it," Chad said. Chad and parties went well together no matter what.

Troy smiles at his friend and then smiles to himself, by tomorrow he'll be an official college student. An official college student playing basketball that could determine his future forever.

"Are the girls coming early?" Troy managed to ask Chad. He didn't really care, all he cared about was for Gabriella.

"No I think they're coming when it's actually starting, I don't think they'd let the people in until the actual time," Chad responded.

Troy nods his head slowly, "Oh...oh well," Troy says to Chad before seeing the venue ahead of them.

"This isn't it for us," Chad says before pulling into the parking lot where they were given a ticket to park. Chad just couldn't believe they finally made it here.

Chad and Troy got out of the car and went inside where hundreds of the other students were already filed in and anxious for the ceremony. Troy went over to his other friends and stood with them until one of the mean teachers forced Troy to go to his spot. They practiced for the next hour and finally it was getting to that time where people came and it was going to start. Troy could see through the curtains at all the people who were there. He couldn't wait to see Gabriella, that's all that mattered to him right now.

The principal came onto the microphone and began talking about the past years and now it's their time to go, then he introduced the graduating class of 2008. The students begin to walk out from behind the backstage and went to their seats while everyone whistled and clapped. Troy looked out to the crowd and the first people he noticed were his parents and cousins. Searching around, he saw Taylor with Sharpay and a few of their other friends; yet no sign of Gabriella. Troy took a seat at his part, waiting for everyone else to sit.

The opening ceremony went on for a while and then they had a guest singer. She went on for a bit, and through that time Troy was still looking for Gabriella and yet there was no sign of her. Soon it was time for them to call names to the stage. It started with As and then finally it came to B's, Troy stood up from his spot and waited for his turn to go on stage. Looking out at the crowd, he notices that there is an empty spot next to Taylor; for Gabriella perhaps.

"Michael Boleyn. Troy Bolton."

Troy went onto stage and shook hands with the principal and some of the other teachers before receiving his diploma. On his way back to his seat, Chad came out from his spot and did a chest bump with Troy in the air. Parents and students laughed while other teachers glared at them. Troy sat back in his seat and there he saw her, standing in the back in a white and pink dress looking more beautiful than ever. Her face was more lighter then he remembered, her hair was tucked back in curls, and she wore light make up. Though he didn't see her for two or three days, she still looked beautiful. Troy smiled at her and gave her a small wave. In return, she gave him a smile before heading out of the auditorium. Now that left Troy confused, where did she go?

The rest of the names were called and then everyone took their seats, talking amongst each other. It took the principal two times to get the students to settle down.

"Okay now I'd like to introduce you all to the valedictorian Spaniel DeLara," everyone clapped for him to come on stage and eventually he did. The principal went back to his seat and glared at the people who were talking out loud. Those people were considered the people who didn't care and all they wanted to do was graduate from class.

The valedictorian came onto the stage and began the speech, "High school, all of it was a blur; but one thing that we do remember are all the friends we have made. Four years ago, all of us seniors stepped into the high school world," he went on for a little longer, rambling about the past years and then he went onto a part that caught Troy's ear, "don't forget the people you know, don't forget the friends you have, don't forget your high school sweetheart, don't forget that East High was the school you went to, don't hold grudges, have no regret, life's too short. This is it, the time is here. Please rise class of '08 and turn your chain to the other side. We're graduated!" The area erupted into cheers and people threw their hats in the air. A graduation song came on while students began to ball their eyes out while hugging each other. Troy simply left the room after they were allowed to leave in a direct organized order but Troy didn't care. He went to the back to look for Gabriella, he didn't have his phone on him because they weren't allowed to. You see, Troy would've had it anyways but they doubled checked Troy Bolton.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked one of the girls he knew that hung out with Gabriella. The girl shook her head and Troy continued to push through people; hoping he wouldn't run into his parents. Why did Gabriella come and then leave all of a sudden? Finally at the end of the room, he saw her standing there with some person he didn't know. "Gabriella," Troy called out.

Gabriella turns around and she smiles before walking away from the guy she excused herself from. "Hey graduate."

Troy hugged her tightly, he didn't know why but he needed to do that. "I'm glad you made it, why did you come so late?" he asked.

"Sorry I was running late," Gabriella said to him before gazing around. Troy instantly knew something was up, but he wasn't sure what. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella nods her head, "Yeah I'm fine, why?" she questioned him.

"I don't know you don't seem fine," he said and shrugs his shoulder. Gabriella turned away to keep herself from making any eye contact with him. Troy knew something was bothering her. He grabbed her by the arm gently and pulled her outside away from all the commotion going on inside, "Gabriella what's going on?" He asked.

Gabriella crosses her arm over her chest and kept her eyes on the street. This was it, this was her moment to be strong and firm.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"I realized something today Troy," Gabriella spoke quietly.

"What is it?"

"I guess I'm scared..." she shrugs her shoulder gently.

Troy looks at her weirdly, "Why?" he asks.

"I'm a changed girl Troy, I'm not that girl I once was and that sucks...but one thing I did learn about was love. I've never been so scared in my life and look at me now, I'm in love and I'm a wreck," Gabriella said to him.

"What are you saying? You regret what we had?"

"No," Gabriella answered quickly. "I don't think I can be with someone who won't be there for me when I need them the most, imagine it now Troy...do you think I can go on?"

Troy didn't say anything, all he did was shake his head.

"I don't want to hold you back from doing something you love, I don't want to be the reason you're sad...I want to be your friend Troy, I want to be there for you...maybe one day I'll come with you to college," she places her hand on his cheek but he turned away from her. From the look on his face it looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry I had to do this on graduation night, but I thought it would be easier for the both of us...you're gonna go to a party and I thought you'd want to be single," she said quietly.

"I can't believe you just said that, you know what? Just go on with your life and go do your own thing, it's probably better for us to go our separate ways for good," Troy shakes his head and walks back inside to the rest of the people. Troy only said that because he was hurt and he didn't know how else to react. He didn't care if it was graduation night, he didn't care if it was his championship basketball game! He just didn't want it to end like this, he wanted it to go better but he was just mad and sad at the same time. Gabriella stood there alone and looked to the ground, she heard footsteps and saw the man she was standing with earlier coming toward her.

The man was a friend of Gabriella's dad who was only a couple years older than her, he was like a brother to her pretty much."Sorry John, Duke isn't the college for me next year, take care of him for me please? I don't know how but just do and let him know I love him," Gabriella softly says and then leaves the venue, walking away once again from something she loves. If you love something, you gotta set it free.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Well, that's it. That's the end of the story! Except for the fact that there is a sequel coming soon. I am sorry if that's not the ending you expected and I'm sorry for making them fight so much. Couples fight though, that's the reality. And hey, not all stories have a happy ending, but this isn't the ending. It gives me more idea for the sequel that I'm currently writing****, and I'd love to know what you guys would want in the sequel, like what you guys would want to****. I'll post a little preview of that as soon as I finish and a little preview of my upcoming story "A Place In This World".**


End file.
